


21 And Counting

by Kimdip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Not in the story but refrenced, Suicide Attempt, The drug use is super mild btw, Weirdness, crackheadassery, like one weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimdip/pseuds/Kimdip
Summary: It's another GC fic but instead of simple crackheadassery, it's a whole ride ladies and gents





	1. Proulouge one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I forgot to put this at the begin when I posted this but text names!  
Mom: taeyong  
Tail: taeil  
Chicago: johnny  
Yuyu: yuta   
Dad: Kun  
Doughnut: Doyoung  
Gay: Ten  
Square: Jaehyun  
Sicheng  
Cutie: Jungwoo   
F- boy: Lucas  
Dream betrayer: Mark  
Chinese dummy/ stupid: Xiao Jun   
Henry: Hendery   
Idiot sandwich: renjun  
Best Boi: Jeno  
Channie: Haechan   
Nana: Jaemin  
Yanggie: Yangyang  
Dolphin: Chenle  
Maknae: Jisung

**127 chat 4:30 p.m **

**Dream betrayer: yo who is on Jeno duty?? **

**Ot12 4:34 p.m **

**Yanggie: @everyone I have a question**

** Chinese stupid: no please don't ask this **

**Dream betrayer: what I'm confused **

**Idiot sandwich: wow y do all u guys have autocorrest on **

**Sicheng: because we didn't fail 2nd grade**

** Idiot sandwich: wow fuck you **

**Yuyu: i wanna do that tho **

**Sicheng: sorry I don't date men who aren't intellectuals **

**Yuyu: I would like to insert my peepee into you my future love of my life **

**Sicheng: no **

**Yuyu: or u could fuck me! I'm not picky **

**Sicheng: …**

** Sicheng: no**

** Yuyu: you hesitated! That means you thought about it! **

**Yuyu: I have a chance! **

**Sicheng: don't lie to urself **

**Yanggie: I have only been in this gc for like a few months but what the hell is Yuta ON**

** Dream betrayer: caffeine and unresolved sexual tension **

**Henry: how long?**

** Dream betrayer: since Sicheng's 10th grade and Yuta's 11th **

**Henry: Yuta is 2 years older tho??? **

**Yuyu: well guess what I was put back a year because I knew .5 English when I came here back in the day **

**Henry: shut up ur like 23 **

**Yanggie: how did this go from me trying to ask a question to Yuta wanting to duck Sicheng?**

** Channie: this is why the foreign line isn't allowed to be alone **

**Henry: we all live in Texas and everyone here isn't American by birth save for Johnny, Young, Lucas, and all dreamies but Jeno **

**Henry: we r all foreigners ur not special **

**Yanggie: CAN I ASK MY QUESTION **

**Chinese stupid: NO BECAUSE SOMEONE IS GOING TO FIGHT **

**Channie: go for it Yang**

** Yanggie: pancakes or waffles Chinese stupid: https://66.media.tumblr.com/3689831df377ea525de615a0f3a14a2e/tumblr_pr5t66s7Nn1tln9o1_540.jpg **

**Chinese stupid: I warned you all **

**Chinese stupid: don't add the the German I said **

**Chinese dummy: yet you added him **

**Sicheng: pancakes **

**Channie: pancakes Idiot sandwich: WAFFLES**

** Dream betrayer: WAFFLES **

**Channie: MARK YOU BETRAYED NOT ONLY OUR MINOR GC BUT ALSO ME TOO? **

**Dream betrayer: I aged????? ALSO HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU HYUK **

**Channie: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP TOGETHER AND MAKE BREAKFAST WHEN WE CAN AND ENJOY IT**

** Channie: HOW CAN WE DO THIS WHEN WE CAN'T EVEN DECIDE ON WHAT TO EAT **

**Dream betrayer: no bby don't worry I'll make you whatever you'd like **

**Gay: that's gay **

**Yanggie: … **

**Yanggie: Ten did you even read your name before typing that? **

**Gay: they're a different type of gay**

** Sicheng: no capping **

**Square: what the hell does that even mean **

**Sicheng: I forgot Jaehyun was raised by white people **

**Square: my adoptive mother is going to come and smack u **

**Tail: Ms. Grayson is actually super nice she wouldn't **

**Sicheng: and also didn't teach u the slang u need to survive in this gc **

**Gay: everyone else know what capping/ cappin/ no cap means? **

**Tail: not I **

**Gay: ur old doesn't count **

**Tail: im legit 24 so 1 year older than ur ass**

** Gay: that’s the point **

**Tail: so will u be old next year **

**Gay: bold to assume i will be alive next year **

**Mom: WHAT **

**Gay: lol no I just wanted to see if u were online**

** Gay: ppancakes or waffles Idiot sandwich: autocorrect on and u still have typose**

** Gay: *gets disgusted in thai* **

**Idiot sandwich: ew thai **

**Gay: ew chinese that comes out of renjun **

**Idiot sandwich: fuck u [Idiot sandwich has now been suspended for 10 minutes] **

**Tail: wtf why didn’t it work the first time didn’t he curse earlier **

**Mom: idk but I pick pancakes**

** Yuyu: I like whatever winko likes **

**Sicheng: don’t call me that **

**Sicheng: also I only date people who can think for themselves **

**Yuyu: fr tho pancakes r superior**

** Tail: disowning u **

**Tail: #wafflegang**

** Yuyu: dad no**

** Mom: wait… **

**Square: wait… **

**Square: if im dating yong doesn’t that mean im ur dad **

**Yuyu: technically Kun is the dad **

**Square: but- **

**Yuyu: N O **

**Square: fine **

**Tail: what r we talkin about **

**Square: nothin **

**Square: who all knows?**

** Ten: ทุกคนยกเว้นเขา **

**Sicheng: oh ok **

**Tail: translate???**

** Sicheng: u kno to use google translate**

** Tail: we kno that translate don’t work that well for countries that have characters so just tell me **

**Tail: u read thai!!**

** Sicheng: don’t you have to go to work? **

**Tail: it doesn’t matter they finna lay ppl off n e way **

**Tail: not like they paid me enough to uphold my apartment in the 1st place**

** Sicheng: a paycheck is better than no paycheck right?**

** Tail: ill be going**

** Sicheng: bye hyung [Tail is now offline]**

** Gay: that reminds me **

**Gay: mark u used my ketchup so pls venmo me my 37 cents **

**Sicheng: bro u could just… **

**Sicheng: ask mwah**

** Gay: venmo me 37 cents also winwin **

**Sicheng: on it**

** Square: n e ways**

** Square: I'm a special type of tired like it's 4:30 and I want to sleep instead of do my homework**

** Gay: it's either depression or procrastination**

** Square: it's at the point where my brain is telling me “do work or fail” and the other side said “sleep” and now I'm sitting here with my phone about to blackout**

** Gay: procrastination **

**Gay: do ur homework **

**Square: u rite [Square is now offline] **

**Sicheng: Mark how is college? How does it feel to be at the end of ur first year**

** Dream betrayer: I want death to consume me **

**Sicheng: ur doing great then**

** Dream betrayer: how r u so… positive about this?**

** Sicheng: I don't have a mans to talk to so I bury any and all of my problems deep down under a thick layer of positivity so that no one worries about me**

** Gay: dam went from 0 to 100 real quick **

**Mom: Cheng u wanna… talk? **

**Sicheng: https://66.media.tumblr.com/2616045a40af495b9cc747a620459fb4/tumblr_prh1tuIr7J1v48p2bo1_400.jpg **

**Sicheng: no**

** Yuyu: *gasp* MEIKO NAKAHARA**

** Yuyu: SO U DID LISTEN TO THE MUSIC I RECOMMENDED YOU **

**Sicheng: no I went out of my way to pick all the songs you didn't recommend from the 80s **

**Sicheng: couldn't understand them **

**Yuyu: I don't understand Chinese but does that stop me from listening to Lala Hsu **

**Sicheng: Taiwanese traitor **

**Sicheng: lol jk idc where ppl r from luv Lala**

**SiTen 4:46 p.m**

** Gay: bro I said 37 cents not 37 DOLLARS **

**Sicheng: my finger slipped??? **

**Sicheng: let's be real 十 u need the mula more than I do**

** Gay: but I didn't ask for 37 from u **

**Gay: I'll pay you back **

**Sicheng: don't sweat the details u never gotta pay me back unless I say so **

**Sicheng: also this is is so Johnny doesn't do it and y'all have to have that convo and I don't have to buy u lunchables**

** 127 chat 5:03 p.m **

**Dream betrayer: oh crap who is with Jeno?? **

**Dream betrayer: for real who is with the kid **

**Cutie: calm ur tits I saw him earlier with Jaemin **

**Mom: oh fuck **

**Yuyu: Jungwoo… **

**Cutie: what**

** Mom: y didn't u tell us earlier? **

**Cutie: it's Jeno, he was with Jaemin so I thought everything was fine **

**Chicago: mark's still typing **

**Chicago: bro pls think before you lash out **

**Yuyu: no he is still typing **

**Yuyu: not this fuckin time**

** [Yuyu is now offline]**

** Dream betrayer: look it's been a year and we haven't really talked about Jeno much and that's cause Jeno is like a bunch of crazy shit that slowly gets revealed over time unless something mega bad happens to him which hasn't in a while so I don't expect you to really get this which is fine. But if any of us at all ever ask about Jeno that needs to be a fucking quick ass reply even if it doesn't seem important. And yeah ik I sound like a helicopter parent or something but I have to when it comes to him sometimes and I get worried a lot when I don't know where he is. So please, just if you see Jeno when I ask about him let me know where he is ok please. **

**Cutie: crap I'm sorry Mark **

**Cutie: I didn't know it was that bad **

**Dream betrayer: it is **

**Sicheng: that was the nicest rage I've ever seen from someone **

**Channie: cause he's Canadian**

** Dream betrayer: still wasn't alerted whomst tf is with him tho**

** Doughnut: Me and ** **Renjun **

**Dream betrayer: Renjun got a test tmr **

**Doughtnut: ik so he is leaving at like 10 and I'm staying till the morning **

**Doughnut: want me to drop him off at school? **

**Dream betrayer: yes pls :) **

**Mom: now that that is over can anyone come over and help me study???? **

**[Dream betrayer is now offline]**

** [Chicago is now offline] **

**[Doughnut, Tail, and Channie are now offline]**

** [Cutie is now offline] **

**Mom: only ur left Sichenggie **

**Sicheng: I really would help you **

**Sicheng: but I don't want to**

** [Sicheng is now offline] **

**Mom: fuck all y'all **

**Mom: YOOOONNNOOOOOHHHHH [GOD has entered the groupchat] **

**GOD: AaAaAaAamMmMeEeEnn **

**Mom: what the actual fu- **

**Mom: u kno what? **

**Mom: I don't care anymore**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just prologue chapters so I will release them at 3 at a time! After I get through those chapters, then I will release them one chapter at a time.


	2. Proulouge two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God is whomst

**127 chat **

**10:59 p.m**

**Mom: OK**

**Mom: SHOMST THE FUCK**

**Mom: IS GOD**

**God: NO CURSING IN THIS RELIGIOUS GROUPCHAT**

**Square: w-who?**

**Channie: my mum just woke up in a cold sweat and grabbed her bible**

**God: religious, i see**

**Square: shut up jehovah's witness**

**God: we must all love and appreciate each other, regardless of-**

**Channie: HELLO WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A MINUTE TO TALK ABOUT OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR**

**God: i have appeared you don’t have to-**

**Mom: I swear he's legit typing in the chat**

**Channie: ** [ **https://youtu.be/-50NdPawLVY** ](https://youtu.be/-50NdPawLVY)

**God: thats not-**

**Doughnut: this is why ur going to hell**

**Dream betrayer: dw I'll go w/ u sweetie**

**Mom: this is what 10 means **

**Sicheng: y'all a different breed I swear**

**Sicheng: @God what type of gay is this**

**Doughnut: God left once channie got here**

**God: wait are my messages not sending?**

**Channie: yet u called me channie**

**God: Colossians 3:13 – Bearing with one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive.**

**God: I love all of my children, don’t worry there’s still a chance for you to join me.**

**Mom: DID Y'ALL SEE THAT SHIT**

**God: I SAID NO CURSING **

**Dream betrayer: see????**

**Channie: yes**

**Channie: y is God here**

**God: why not?**

**Mom: Taeil, tell me u saw what God sent**

**Tail: bro I'm normally here to vouch for u but this is one weird ass prank**

**God: IF ONE OF YALL CURSE ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO MY NAME I WILL-**

**Mom: [screenshot attached]**

**Tail: O H**

**Tail: wtf is this because I gave up christianity **

**God: you know what I’m done y’all curse it’s gotten up to a point where I’m so disappointed in y’all I don’t care**

**Sicheng: so lemme get this gay**

**Sicheng: someone w/ the username God is here and none of y'all added him? And only Taeyong our mother and channie the only religious one in the gc can see him??**

**God: “username God” I feel offended **

**God: wait can y’all like add me I need new friends also follow me on Instagram @godswordfortoday**

**Yuyu: sounds like it may be real God, u think he got like a time where he answers questions and or prayers cause like I got some**

**God: “answer questions”?**

**God: Hi guys welcome back to my YouTube channel and today we are going to do a very requested video!! A Q&A!!!**

**Sicheng: taeil what about **

**God: what about taeil?**

**Square: fuck did God get to him before he could finish???**

**God: plz don’t curse that’s a sin I was joking about not caring….**

**Sicheng: lol no Yuta was at my window again I hit him with my textbook**

**Yuta: @God WILL DONG SICHENG EVER LOVE ME BACK**

**God:........ I can’t control people's feelings and I’m not a fortune teller either so you got the wrong person for this, son.**

**Sicheng: Yong tell me what God says**

**God: lmao you can’t see me tuff**

**God: wait I provided y’all with at least ½ of a brain cell did I not? Why don’t y’all just got together so you can see what I’m typing and not have to send to many screenshots cuz I’m running out of storage….**

**Mom: God says he's running out of storage so everyone meet up at my house and we will see God **

**Doughnut: under any other circumstances this would sound like cult meeting “see god”**

**God: CuLt**

**Channie: isn't church just a giant cult anyway**

**God: I mean …**

**Channie: also our chat in total has 21 people that is based off the fact we all go to the same school and that's pretty much a cult**

**God: 21 and counting**

**Mom: fine cult meeting at my house**

**Sicheng: it's 11 at night??? **

**Channie: ur point???**

**Sicheng: ur not even supposed to be up right now shut up do u want me to call your mum**

**Channie: fine no cult meeting rn**

**Mom: cult meeting tomorrow then goodnight uglies and Jaehyun**

**Mom: and Jeno cause ur with him Doyoung tell him I love him and he's my favourite child**

**God: wait me too? **

**Yuyu: I'd be offended if it was any other person in the chat.**

**Yuyu: tomorrow is Saturday!! If we have a cult meeting can I bring our seance movie**

**Mom: we… dont… have… a… seance movie?**

**Yuyu: cheetah girls 2**

**Sicheng: hell yeah**

**Yuyu: DID SICHENG JUST AGREE WITH ME**

**Yuyu: BE STILL MY HEART**

**Sicheng: cheetah girls is a bomb ass movie and the second is even better**

**God: no cursing **

**Sicheng: fuck the third one tho**

**God: I SAID NO CURSING GODDAMNIT **

**Sicheng: Galleria was absent and for that reason the movie in invalid but chanel did good**

**Square: why are you so passionate about that series**

**God: BECAUSE IT'S A GREAT SERIES **

**Mom: u think that’s bad u should see him when we’re in person**

**Mom: I sat for a mofoing hour listening to him explain why cheetah girls 2 is superior to any movie and that’s saying something because he loves hsm2**

**Sicheng: LISTEN**

**Sicheng: CHHETAH GIRLS 2 HAD 4 DIFFERENT GIRLS WHO SANG ABOUT BEING DIFFERENT BUT STILL BEING SISTERS AND NOT NEEDING A MAN**

**Sicheng: IT WAS ALL INCLUSIVE AND GALLERIA WAS HALF ITALIAN, HER COUSIN AQUA WAS FROM RIGHT HERE IN TEXAS AND SPOKE FLUENT SPANISH, CHANEL WAS A KIND SPANISH SPEAKER WHO WAS GALLERIA”S BFF AND DON’T EVEN GET ME FUCKIN S T A R T E D ON BEAUTIFUL DORINDA! SWEET GIRL HAS A FOSTER FAMILY AND 10 OTHER SIBLINGS AND DOES FUCJIN DANCING OH MY GOD SHE CHOREOGRAPHS I LUV HER SO MUH AND IS SO KIND**

**Dream betrayer: wow that was a ride**

**Sicheng: everyone from 3rd ward has seen cheetah girls but ok**

**Dream betrayer: has 10???**

**Sicheng: ddduuuuuhhhhhh **

**God: he hasn’t he’s lying**

**Channie: god said ur lying**

**Channie: god also said stop cursing**

**God: thank you**

**Sicheng: I believe in sharpay evans as my one true god**

**God: ma’am-**

**Sicheng: @god if it makes u feel any better if anyone in the chat still in hs curses they get suspended for 10 minutes**

**God: really? Cuz if that were true none of y’all would be here rn**

**Channie: @god in this gc I’m the only one in highschool but I have yet to curse**

**Square: today**

**God: today **

**Channie: shut up Jaehyung I’m trying to go to heaven**

**God: lying doesn’t- ok**

**Tail: u should be trying to go to bed**

**God: ^**

**Channie: oh my god U sound like Taeyong**

**Sicheng: That’s what I was getting Taeil for…**

**Sicheng: let’s figure out this family tree rn**

**God: let’s figure out how to go to bed**

**Mom: god said it’s bed time**

**Sicheng: god needs to go check on how 3rd world countires r doing before he tells me when to go to sleep**

**God: figure out how who is doing?**

**Channie: ** [ **https://66.media.tumblr.com/6ac9d41012bd9443bfaf52948d98291f/tumblr_prh0bfemU61v48p2bo1_1280.jpg** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6ac9d41012bd9443bfaf52948d98291f/tumblr_prh0bfemU61v48p2bo1_1280.jpg)

**Channie: SICHENG HE WILL KILL YOU**

**Sicheng: I fear nothing**

**Mom: @god sicheng means the countries that are mcfuckin dying out there w/ dirty water**

**God: oh those**

**Sicheng: while u up in here telling me when to sleep tf**

**God: listen here u lil piece of shit. **

**God: not my fault that their government treats them like that first of mcfucking all**

**God: and also I know your fears don’t make me have to make you wake up to giant fucking tarantula and tinky winky cuz I mcfracking will**

**Sicheng: did God reply**

**Mom: no**

**Channie: no**

**God: you little- tell him let’s see if he talks to me like that ever again**

**Mom: God said he's working on it**

**God: let’s leave it like that **

**Sicheng: n e way**

**Sicheng: so Taeyong is our mom correct?**

**Dream betrayer: yes**

**Sicheng: but jeno is ur kid mark **

**Dream betrayer: also yes…**

**Sicheng: so yong is Jeno’s grandpa**

**Mom: 나는 아주씨!!!!!!!**

**Sicheng: ye**

**Sicheng: so that means TAEIL IS EVERYONE BUT JENO'S GRANDPA AND IS JENOS GG**

**Tail:... I didn't sign up for this**

**Mom: then how is Kun dad if I'm dating Jaehyun**

**Tail: is there something ur not telling me Taeyong**

**Mom: I promise I have never made out or dated Kun so is he just dad because he's the only one who can do taxes without help other than me?**

**God: sounds fake but ok**

**Sicheng: probably**

**Square: yeah**

**Channie: well I'm tired so imma go sleep**

**[Channie is now offline]**

**Sicheng: thank God **

**God: ur welcome **

**Mom: I'm gonna have to team up with Cheng and fight God I HAVE NEVER MADE OUT WITH KUN CAUSE HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE**

**Yuyu: bro… don't expose him he'll get upset even if he isn't here**

**Mom: right. Sorry.**

**Mom: I'm also gonna Sleep before I get even more upset**

**[Mom is now offline]**

**God: “he likes someone else” “I’ve never made out with him” geusgeuwwgwtwhfeyehsgsysyejw**

**Chicago: what did I miss**

**Sicheng: everything u loser **

**Chicago: pinche tu madre **

**Sicheng: YOU DON'T SPEAK SPANISH**

**Sicheng: UR NOT COOL U WANNABE J BALVIN**

**Chicago: I'll beat ur ass**

**Sicheng: 10 won't let you swine**

**Chicago: if I ask nicely he will say yes**

**Sicheng: as his bff and gay best friend no he won't **

**Sicheng: kinda wish yong was back on so we could figure out what God is up to rn**

**Sicheng: but I'm gonna sleep so **

**God: OH NOW YOU CARE ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE-**

**[Sicheng is now offline]**

**Chicago: no one loves me in this chat I'm going to bed by losers and Mark **

**God: I love all of my children and the other dude too **

**[Chicago is now offline]**

**Square : Johnny is dramatic I swear**

**Square: with whoever is online do you think due to Jeno's big pure energy he'd be able to see God's texts?**

**God: aAaAaaAamMmMmEEeEeNnn**

**Dream betrayer: hell yeah pprobably**

**Dream betrayer: I mean look at him!**

**Dream betrayer: ** [ **https://66.media.tumblr.com/c1fb1d2a01bcf4819d874d51e3bdaa39/3949623bcde66ae0-5e/s640x960/5e5fb2c65f587064f3caffcadb52bf68fe091591.jpg** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c1fb1d2a01bcf4819d874d51e3bdaa39/3949623bcde66ae0-5e/s640x960/5e5fb2c65f587064f3caffcadb52bf68fe091591.jpg)

**God: look at my son**

**Dream betrayer: look at my son**

**God: wait no-**

**Dream betrayer: pride is not the word I'm looking for**

**Square: do not start quoting Hamilton u normie**

**Dream betrayer: go offline then hoe**

**God: whoever curses one more time I swear y’all will wake up to a little girl laughing down the hall**

**[Square is now offline]**

**Dream betrayer: fuck no wait- **

**God: brb**

**Dream betrayer: oh well by kiddos I'm always online but imma sleep**

**God: u fracking lying but ok**


	3. Proulouge 3

**Dream chat**

**11:34 a.m**

**Maknae: due to personal reasons I will be dropping out of school and becoming a youtuber**

**Channie: that’s already 10 and sicheng’s failsafe**

**Maknae: ur point**

**Best Boi: 아니! 학교에 가요!!!!! **

**Best Boi: 제발 ㅜ.ㅜ**

**Maknae:...**

**Maknae: fine only cause Jeno said so**

**Best Boi: Thank u!!!**

**Nana: SPEAKING OF JENO WHO I LUV**

**Nana: can I show them ur thing boo?**

**Best Boi: yes!**

**Nana: [audio attached]**

**Channie: holy crap Jen, be still my heart the uwu just never ends**

**Maknae: due to personal reasons I will be holding crying over Jeno hours today**

**Idiot sandwich: ngl tho ur English is coming along really well Jen**

**Channie: which no correlation at all brings me to my next point**

**Channie: someone named god is in our gc and no one can see him but me and yong but we have suspicions that Jeno may be able to see him as well if he joins the gc**

**[God has entered the groupchat]**

**God: what is popping**

**Channie: HOW DID HE GET HERE**

**God: I was summoned by y’all idk**

**Idiot sandwich: um I see nothing**

**Dolphin: cause ur satan**

**God: I mean...**

**Idiot sandwich: shut up chenle**

**Channie: Jeno do u see HIM**

**Jeno: God?**

**Jeno: [screenshot attached]**

**Channie: I KNEW IT HE COULD SEE HIM **

**Channie: @god can u speak Korean cause that’s the only language Jeno can speak/ write without having struggle time **

**God:对 **

**Best Boi: 고드 “对“ 말해 왜????**

**Dolphin: it’s been years and I still can’t read korean**

**Channie: god said yes in chinese instead of Korean**

**Channie: also yes you can??? You're just lazy???**

**Idiot sandwich: and I’m the idiot?**

**God: just because I am God doesn’t mean I can’t have a sense of humor**

**Dolphin: U FAILED SECOND GRADE**

**Idiot sandwich: fuck off**

**[Idiot sandwich has been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Channie: oh btw god doesn’t like cursing so I think he may be friends with Taeil**

**God: yes.**

**Maknae: I thought Taeil couldn’t see him tho**

**God: your point?**

**Channie: “ur point?” god, not even 2 seconds ago**

**Maknae: also Taeil believes in nothing???**

**God: in order to see me you have to believe in either of these: any type of religion or believe that Chris Pratt is the one true god**

**Channie: https://66.media.tumblr.com/5cb47873902c2837e34b2a36dc138090/e6ddfc0234821d7c-58/s640x960/7ca9670cbbcd8e9495dbbe1648558283d389ee16.jpg**

**Channie: well Taeil does love Chris Pratt**

**Channie: even vouched for him after infinity war **

**Best Boi:역겨운 **

**Maknae: I can't believe Jeno just called Taeil disgusting over defending Chris Pratt**

**Nana: do u defend Chris Pratt**

**Nana: WOULD GAMORA WANT YOU TO DEFEND HIM**

**Nana: no she would not**

**God: ma’am Chris Pratt is one of my best creations idk what u talking about**

**Maknae:... you two are the exact opposite of 10 and Johnny**

**Best Boi: 나는 이해 않아**

**Nana: I don't understand either it's ok Jennie bean**

**Best Boi: ^-^ 고마워 **

**Nana: no problem, don't gotta thank me for everything**

**Best Boi: [screenshot attached] **

**Nana: ok @God I see where ur coming from but sir, he killed half the universe**

**God: hey, no one is perfect. His only flaw is that one . others’ flaws are idk lying, hating etc his is killing half of the universe but he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that**

**Jeno: KILL IS BAD**

**God: yes, it is, but not if you are chris pratt**

**Channie:... I have never seen Jeno use caps before**

**Nana: what did God say dam who hurt my bby**

**Channie: [screenshot attached]**

**Nana: I'm about to pull a castiel and take my ass up to heaven**

**God: come and see what happens **

**Channie: no we r all going to go to Taeyong's apartment watch God type from his phone**

**Channie: Jen we need to sneak u from ur house**

**Best Boi: 괜찮아, 엄마 여기 없어**

**God: no u don’t I got chu fam I’ll just make his parents let him out **

**Nana: wait wasn't ur mom just at home? How is she already gone?**

**Best Boi: idk**

**Best Boi: god??? God maybe **

**God: ur welcome;)**

**Best Boi: :)**

**Best Boi: Renjun, take ur vroom vroom?**

**God: OMG UR SO ADORABLE I LOVE YU!!! YOU NOW HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN HEAVEN **

**Idiot sandwich: OH LORD HE CALLED A CAR A VROOM VROOM HE'S ADORABLE **

**Best Boi: oh, car!!! I forgotten sorry**

**Channie: God also thinks he's adorable apparently and Jeno now has a special place in heaven which is why I firmly believe God is just Hansol**

**Idiot sandwich: can I have one??? I need proof I'm not satan's incarnate**

**God: I mean I haven’t heard anything from my boi down there in like 18 years**

**Channie: he literally just said ur probably satan**

**Idiot sandwich: fuck**

**[Idiot sandwich is now suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Channie: RENJUN AGAIN???**

**Channie: fine, pick us up I'll see u all at Taeyongs**

**God: I can hear him scream “goddamnit”**

**Best boi: @God hie**

**Best Boi: can Jaemin come me in heaven?**

**God: YES YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT **

**Nana: omg Jeno bby u don't have to ask for things for me**

**God: yes he did..**

**Best Boi: God said yes!!!!! **

**Nana: ok that's it I'm going to church**

**God: took you a while but plz don’t lie this time**

**Channie: lol God said u lie about going to church Jaemin**

**Nana: I have moved past that point in my life **

**Nana: I'll Go this Sunday I promise**

**God: uhuh **

**Ot12 chat**

**12:31**

**Mom: everyone here?**

**Chicago: we are all ar ur apartment crowded around ur TV watching u text yes u stupid person**

**Mom: u try being a mother of 17 and see how ur life goes**

**God: love that **

**Channie: well the tea is that Jeno can see God and now has a special place in heaven**

**Dream betrayer: not even mad**

**God: CAN YOU BLAME ME I MEAN HE IS SO ADORABLE OMG I LOVE HIM**

**Tail: HOLY FUCK HOW COME WE CAN'T SEE HIM ON OUR PHONES **

**Gay: due to personal reasons and the fact my name in this chat is legit gay I'm not surprised that I can't **

**God: nah chief ur good I was never and have never been a homophobic ppl be putting words in my mouth **

**Gay: OH THANK GOD GOD SOUNDS LIKE A GHETTO TWITTER STAN AND I LOVE THAT SHIT**

**Gay: I will now go to church**

**God: IIIIAaaAaAaAmMMmmMeEeEeNn but plz don’t lie you’ve gone to church twice when you were 3 and you cried cuz you didn’t wanna go **

**Chicago: don't Lie**

**Ten: ok don't expose me like that dam**

**God: my bad **

**Dream betrayer: lmao u cried cause u didn't wanna go to church I just took naps**

**God: that’s why you can’t see me**

**Dream betrayer: crap he's right**

**Channie: but Mark is Canadian **

**Channie: doesn't he get something extra**

**God:.... apparently not idk how this works **

**Sicheng: tf u mean u don't know how this works ur God **

**Mom: Sicheng pisses off God part 2**

**God: listen here you little- jUST cuz I am god that doesn’t mean I have to know everything ok?**

**Sicheng:...**

**Sicheng: fair point or else the new testament wouldn't have been needed**

**God: how u know that? **

**Channie: D-did sicheng Just agree with God **

**Sicheng: I've been to cruch a total of 12 times in my 21 years of existence so I know some stuff**

**God: 13 **

**Yuyu: Sicheng u actually payed attend in churches**

**Sicheng: **paid**

**Yuyu: of course anything for you bby**

**Sicheng: shut the heck ur mouth**

**Sicheng: and yes, some part were interesting **

**God: I haven’t even read the testaments myself I-**

**Sicheng: well u did exist in them so I guess it’s fine**

**Yuyu: anyway @GOD DOES HE EVEN LIKE ME DOES DONG SICHENG EVEN APPRECIATE ME**

**Sicheng: god u better not answer that**

**Maknae: wow**

**God: ugh fine**

**Sicheng: that’s a valid response I like pictures**

**Best Boi: me too!! Picture funny**

**God: I know**

**God: OMG MY BBY DO YOU WANT MORE FUNNY PICTURES?**

**Best Boi: Yes please 0-0**

**God: I WILL SEND YOU MORE PICTURES AS A MATTER OF FACT I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT **

**God: [image attached]**

**Gay: WHERE DID HE GET THAT **

**Gay: PUT THAT SHIT BACK**

**Mom: but… jeno is laughing so we keep it**

**Mom: raise ur hand if u wanna keep it up**

**Channie: @god everyone but Ten raised their hand**

**God: No. if my baby finds it funny it will forever stay no discussion **

**God: @channie I was gonna keep it anyway **

**Tail: hey Chicago **

**Chicago: wat**

**Tail: ur rich right?**

**Chicago: I'm comfortable **

**God: nah bih u loaded**

**Tail: u ate w/ me 2 days ago venmo me 25$**

**Chicago: bro I thought u got a full ride to med school**

**Tail: I have NO MONEY FOR MY HOUSING OR GOOD FOOD**

**Tail: but nonetheless I make it work off of almost minimum wage so pls 25$ **

**Chicago: it's not like I was gonna say no**

**Chicago: done my guy pls take care of urself**

**Square: Taeil hyung… have you been looking for another job? U need to start looking**

**Taeil: I have but there's like, nothing better for a child with no experience **

**Doughnut: I know u hate this idea but… ask ur parents**

**Taeil: my Korean parents: “YoUrE aLrEaDy GaY aNd We AcCePt ThAt CaNt YoU mAkE a LiViNg FoR yOuRsElF?” **

**God: oh yeah I forgot abt ur parents my bad**

**Taeil: no**

**Nana: why is 10 looking at Johnny like that**

**Gay: someone venmoed me money I didn't ask for**

**Sicheng: Johnny why do you do these Things**

**Chicago: he legit has almost the exact same working conditions as Taeil**

**Chicago: he's not going to ask for anything**

**Gay: because I don't need anything**

**God: *CoUgH LiEs CoUgH***

**Maknae: (how many days did we go without Johnten arguing in public about their .5 relationship)**

**Dolphin: (roughly 1 week and an hour)**

**Mom: both of you can either go to DM or talk afuera but don't kill the vibe of my apartment **

**Maknae: (chenle am I watching ten climb out a window of a third floor apartment)**

**God: love that**

**Dolphin: (my favourite Jisung yes you are)**

**God: @chenle you ain’t dying chief I need someone to help me communicate with the unreligious **

**Yuyu: soz mom, the vibe had already kinda died so I'm just going to skrrt **

**Square: I'll stay**

**Dolphin: I actually have to go tutor some kids today in like an hour so 再见**

**Idiot sandwich: I am some kids**

**God: lmao retard**

**Mom: @god don’t call renjun retarded only I can**

**Nana: I need to go w/ Jeno to the park! We have to go look at things**

**Mom: so far that's the only reasonable excuse**

**Sicheng: u already know where I'm going I'll be online if u need me**

**Dolphin: yeah were not logging off we just won't be here physically **

**Mom: I'm slowly watching everyone leave I guess**

**God: sad**

**Dream betrayer: I'd stay but I have therapy today**

**Mom: valid **

**Mom: have a good time talk about your problems don't accept the tea it's truth serum**

**Dream betrayer: duly noted**

**[Dream betrayer is now offline]**

**Mom: ok traitors, get out my apartment**

**Mom: YOONOH U SAID UR STAYING**

**Square: gotta go check on my bff**

**Square: I'll be back to make out with u dw**

**Mom: okie**

**SiTen**

**1:08**

**Sicheng: 10 where are you?**

**Gay: no**

**God: [address]**

**Sicheng: ur not at your apartment or the library or the dance studio or school or our pond**

**Gay: technically it's Chenle's pond**

**Sicheng: who gifted it to everyone in the gc so our pond**

**Sicheng: but where are you**

**Gay: hiding my problems in a coffee shop**

**Sicheng: [image attached] this it? Idk y but I feel like I should walk in even if u rnt there**

**Sicheng: I just saw move I’m coming in**

**Johnhyung**

**1:09 **

**Square: Johnny I s2g if u don’t solve ur problems with him and decide to go off and not talk to him for 3-5 business days again **

**Chicago: when has that ever happened?**

**Square: every d a m time in the last 2 years you have been dating him**

**Chicago: we aren’t dating**

**Square: can’t tell**

**Square: we can’t call yall hookups cause hookups don’t know each other’s favourite colour **

**Square: or where their hometowns are, or how one likes their steak and how the other likes his chicken or wants to introduce them to their ** ** _parents _ **

**Chicago: u know I wanna date him right?**

**Square: hello? I’m ur bff iv’e been knew**

**Chicago: u wrote i’ve wrong**

**Square: shut up**

**Square: have u asked him to date you?**

**Chicago: ….. no**

**Square: u know there is only one thing to say to that**

**Square: oof**

**Chicago: granted ten hasn't asked me out either**

**Square:... **

**Chicago: i suppose that is invalid since he’s got philophobia huh**

**Square: mild philophobia but yes**

**Square: look broski I’d say ask sicheng cause lord knows he wants u2 together asap about 10’s stuff but…**

**Chicago: he probably w/ him and 10 is adorably nosy**

**Square: u can’t be adorably nosy he’s just nosy**

**Chicago: n o**

**Square: see? Thats what I mean **

**Square: u would fight me for him which says something**

**Chicago: but how do I get him to see that?**

**Chicago: I don’t want him to be afraid anymore**

**Square: it took years for him and winwin to be close and it only took you 1**

**Square: I mean ur lower than Sicheng but they are bffs**

**Square: just give him time**

**Ot21**

**4:20 p.m**

**F-boy: HAHA 420 **

**God: this bixch I forgot abt him**

**Taeil: alright who unbanned Lucas**

**F-boy: um Yukhei or xuxi only**

**God: don’t say that ever again**

**Dad: no person is going to call you xuxi go sit somewhere**

**Channie: dang who unbanned this idiot**

**F-boy: idiot??? Me???**

**God: sweetie you’re not bright that’s not something I provided you with**

**F-boy: also I have no clue who unbanned me**

**F-boy: Also who is god**

**God: holy- you can see me**

**Tail: what**

**Tail: this child can see god but I CANT**

**Tail: @god turn it off turn it off**

**God: turn what off?**

**Channie: [screenshot attached]**

**Tail: turn off his ability to SEE you **

**God: I DON'T KNOW HOW HE CAN- oh maybe he believes in Chris Pratt being the one true god**

**Channie: GOD SAID HE DOESNT KNOW HOW**

**Channie: WHAT IF GOD ACCIDENTALLY UNBANNED HIM OH SHIT**

**[Channie has now been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**God: oh no**

**Tail: no my grandson**

**God: lmao the fact that I can hear him yell from here is funny idk**

**Tail: @Mom come online and stop getting the d from Yoon-oh**

**Mom: we finished 20 minutes ago**

**God: https://66.media.tumblr.com/d9a266f59d9fc7f79b5c7db727551680/e50617cb5190de2f-81/s640x960/cc11bdf41b03113b43ccc03d0ba1780b85871e78.jpg**

**Tail: i did not need to know that **

**Square: ew I see Lucas has been unbanned**

**Mom: I didn’t do it**

**God: don’t look at me I forgot he existed (no offense)**

**F-boy: ngl god has a good meme collection**

**Square: oh fuck off coachella**

**God: SPEAKING OF MEMES **

**God: Coachella **

**F-boy: chenle went to coachella too y y'all not making fun of him**

**Dolphin: cause I didn’t smoke weed, wave at J.C and then run into a wall when we went**

**God: what he said**

**Mom: @god wow where did u get that pic of James charles**

**God: the internet?**

**Gay: I heard satan’s name be called**

**Gay: did yall see Tati go off on this hoe**

**God: DJEYSUSH I WAS DEAD LAUGHING**

**Dad: yaasss**

**Mom: course**

**God: hold on**

**God: b4 y’all say sum abt me crafting James Charles it wasn’t my idea **

**Tail: I don’t follow the beauty community**

**Gay: that’s cause ur old**

**Mom: yeah tf was up with chu when u made that kid**

**Mom: tbh I heard he was nice until he turned like 5 or 6 so who did u put to watch his family my guy**

**God: like I said not my idea **

**God: lmao idk this dude looking for a job and since James was already messed up I just gave it to this dude**

**Mom: god said this is not his fault apparently**

**God: hey at least we can now sip sum tea and watch him sister sink**

**F-boy: god just said sister sink eye-**

**God: as someone who’s username is f-boy I don’t think you have rights to judge what ppl say**

**[Tail has changed F-boy name to James charles]**

**James charles: I’m offended**

**[James charles has changed their name to Xuxi]**

**Xuxi: better**

**Xuxi: how come god knows the topic before we even change it**

**Channie: cause he’s frickin god**

**[God has changed Xuxi name to James Charles]**

**God: what he said**

**God: also don’t call yourself xuxi ever again**

**James charles: God really out here hating on my 3nd name**

**God: that’s not your- ok**

**Mom: the only ones allowed to have more than one name is legally mark, Johnny, Donghyuk, Sicheng and Jaehyun so wrong again**

**God: ^**

**James charles: u mean to tell me my name is fake**

**Dad: isn't the only reason ANYONE knows who Xuxi is is because when u went back to China u wanted girls to think ur cute**

**Cutie: my boyfriend really be flirting huh**

**James charles: I literally made up xuxi so that you guys who understand Mandarin can have an easier life**

**James charles: also u know I love only you**

**Sicheng: Yukhei is the only think that makes sense**

**God: yes**

**Dolphin: my name is Chenle and I pull girls better than u do **

**James charles: lies**

**God: they’re not wrong…...**

**Dolphin: https://66.media.tumblr.com/85ef439cbbe3007471b0fed5bf6a0ffb/tumblr_prh214oD1M1v48p2bo1_400.jpg**

**Dolphin: me at age 13**

**Dolphin: and I have a horse**

**Dolphin: https://66.media.tumblr.com/a9c7858ee2d093c94e2a99f647b42c47/tumblr_prh22xtgtu1v48p2bo1_400.jpg**

**Dolphin: u could never**

**God: he ain’t wrong..**

**James charles: ok ok it's hate on Lucas day fine**

**Channie: every day is hate on Lucas day but today is special **

**Channie: nonetheless what r u on here for aren't u in china??? Isn't it 4 a.m in chinaa???**

**James charles: time is a concept created by humans**

**James charles: I missed Jeno the sweet kid**

**James charles: and Jungwoo**

**God: how did you even get unbanned?**

**God: IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY BABY I SWEAR TO MY NAME ILL- **

**James charles: woah chill, never would do anything to Jen**

**God:Jeno has a special place in my heart and in heaven**

**Best Boi: 旭熙!!! 你好!!**

**God: OMGOMGOMGOMG 你好**

**James charles: hi!!! **

**Best Boi: [video attachment] **

**God: 可愛**

**Square: Jeno really just sent Lucas a hello video that's the cutest thing in the world**

**Best Boi: Lucas, come soon back home okay????? **

**God: HE WILL COME BACK SOON IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT I PROMISE **

**Best Boi: funny boi 보고 싶다 **

**James charles: I miss u too I'll be back in like a week dw**

**God: NO U WONT A WEEK IS TOO MUCH **

**Channie: I can't believe ur using ur absences to go to China only to come back last week of school **

**God: he will be back in Max 5 days**

**Best Boi: 5하루!!! 진짜!!!**

**James charles: Jeno idk bro… **

**God: hi yes hello I’m god you’ll be back in Max 5 days cuz that’s what my bby wants**

**Best Boi: 괜찮아요 형 enjoy time**

**Nana: hey hun how are you and sup Lucas**

**James charles: finally!!!! Someone doesn't hate me that isn't Jeno**

**God: I don’t hate you..**

**Nana: 127 and dream have separate hate on Lucas days but channie is in 127 so ha**

**James charles: still not over the fact y'all paid 100 to take a test**

**Sicheng: I paid 25 dollars**

**Lucas: wat-**

**Sicheng: 3rd ward perks**

**God: that test shouldn’t be a thing thx a lot**

**God: ** [ **https://youtu.be/Lw9vndDS88I** ](https://youtu.be/Lw9vndDS88I)

**Mom: is this because I said afuera earlier **

**God: mayhaps**

**Sicheng: ha loser**


	4. Proulouge 4

**Ot21**

**12:37 p.m**

**Chicago: Yangyang is about to come on and ask a stupid question pls answer no**

**Yang: bet u I can fit a whole cucumber in my mouth**

**Dream betrayer: NO**

**God: NO**

**Sicheng: no**

**Gay: nope**

**Idiot Sandwich: do it coward**

**Maknae: ur satan’s incarnate did you know that**

**Idiot sandwich: i’ve been informed**

**Henry: I threw the cucmber out the window it’s fine but I think it may or may not have hit someone or something**

**Yang: ur mean**

**Henry: u couldve d i e d**

**Yang: probably**

**James Charles: my God why does everyone in the gc want to die **

**God: idk why are you asking me? Not my fault y’all are depressed**

**James charles: also**

**[James charles has changed their name to Luke]**

**Sicheng: this is acceptable**

**Doughnut: Lucas really acting like he doesn't wanna die too**

**Luke: got me there**

**Best Boi: I do not want to die**

**Best Boi: I miss my friends**

**God: Don't u worry my smol child they won’t die **

**Dream betrayer: *I will miss my friends***

**Best Boi: :) 감사합니다 **

**Sicheng: all of my depression has been cured**

**[Yuyu is now online]**

**Sicheng: and just like that it's back**

**Yuyu: hello hoes**

**God: weren’t you in church 3 seconds ago**

**Sicheng: we literally just came from church u could've waited until Monday for a cuss word**

**Tail: oh yeah how was that? I'm at work so alas I could not attend the cult**

**Dolphin: we all had the terrible idea to wear the exact same black suit and black shirt and blue tie because everyone has those and come in with black sunglasses and then so we leave halfway when offering happened and look like the c.i.a**

**God: that was retarded why**

**Maknae: don't forget we also all only followed hyuk and stayed sitting the entire time**

**Best Boi: 동혁이 언제 교회 떠나면?**

**Dream betrayer: lol I don't think his church ends until one**

**Best Boi: 진짜!!!! 아이고 **

**Gay: it's only 12 how does he do this every week?**

**Idiot sandwich: dedication I guess**

**Idiot sandwich: I can barely focus on a project long enough **

**Henry: that's cause you- say it with me everyone**

**Henry: [audio attachment]**

**Dream betrayer: [audio attachment]**

**Luke: [audio attachment]**

**Best Boi: [audio attachment]**

**Sicheng: [audio attachment]**

**Yuyu: [audio attachment]**

**Idiot sandwich: I FAILED SECOND GRADE OKAY I GET IT**

**Henry: good**

**Idiot sandwich: 闭嘴**

**Henry: 不你**

**Yanggie: well he got u there Renjun**

**Chicago: (@cutie what is happening)**

**Cutie: (hendery just said no u)**

**Chicago: (thx)**

**Sicheng: (wait u mean to tell me Jungwoo speaks Chinese?)**

**Idiot sandwich: https://66.media.tumblr.com/83b07486a0687a27bf669e8dd8d6f21c/d6bffc887421627c-8e/s640x960/b64f31ebc9fb31cb81fd3eb9bddb19dfca889b6d.jpg**

**Chinese idiot: well he's got ya there Hendery **

**Dolphin: ques(so)tion**

**God: that’s not how you- ok**

**Chicago: question and queso only have one s**

**Dolphin: hey shut the heck ur mouth**

**Dolphin: n e ways How did Hendery get his name?**

**Henry: ok so u know how my name is Kun-Hang?**

**Henry: No one calls me that!!! Hang is weird alone and Kun is already Kun's name. Putting them together is only called by my mum and dad**

**Dolphin: go by your last name???**

**Henry:... wong?**

**Henry: and risk being mistaken for Lucas's sibling??? No**

**Luke: I'm offended **

**Henry: so when I came here from Macau I was gonna go by Henry but there were already 27.9 Henry's in our school**

**Dolphin: we are overrun by asians at our schools**

**Henry:... chenle ur Asian **

**Henry: we're all Asian**

**Dolphin: our kind is overrunning our school**

**Dolphin: but carry on **

**Henry: and then one time Yangyang mispronounced Henry and said “Hendry” so I put a few more letters in and bam Hendery**

**Sicheng: congrats**

**Dolphin: there are boys at the front of our school and I'm debating on leaving or not**

**Dream betrayer: what**

**Dream betrayer: what?**

**Dream betrayer: chenle??**

**Maknae: Le??**

**Maknae: oh crap **

**Makne: I told you to wait at my house and we’d go together**

**[Maknae is now offline]**

**Yanggie: what?**

**Channie: bullies bullies bullies**

**Dream betrayer: oh hell no**

**Channie: wherever u are, you will not make it in time **

**Yanggie: what do you mean?**

**Channie: Jisung knows how to fight**

**Channie: they were going to the basketball court at school to play**

**Channie: guess what happens now**

**Yanggie: @mom HELLO COME ONLINE WHAT THE HELL JISUNG MIGHT GET IN A FIGHT**

**Mom: *sighs* someone drive me if they don't reply in 5 minutes**

**Square: on it**

**Henry: DOES THIS NORMALLY HAPPEN**

**Henry: YALL JUST GET IN FIGHTS**

**Henry: AND U JUST SIGH**

**Tail: at this point when it's been 3 years and 18 of us before you 3 shit goes d o w n**

**Tail: Jisung and others do this stuff and we're too used to worse**

**Henry: who… else???**

**Tail: Ten, Sicheng, Jisung, Renjun, Hyuk, and even Nana if you make him mad enough**

**Tail: but for the most part we're mild**

**Yanggie: wat**

**[Maknae is now online]**

**Maknae: wow**

**Maknae: u worry a lot huh**

**Dolphin: how r u?**

**Mom: r u 2 good????**

**Dolphin: yeah we be playing bball**

**Maknae: fun times**

**Mom: u beat em up didn't you**

**Maknae: that ain't tha point**

**Mom: JISUNG**

**Maknae: Ten got in fights in hs!!!**

**Mom: I didn't let him fight if I could!!!**

**Maknae: I'm fine, I didn't hurt them that bad and there were only two**

**Maknae: and lele wasn't really hurt**

**Dolphin: can we play now?**

**[Maknae is now offline]**

**[Dolphin is now offline]**

**Mom: these two stress me out even more than finals**

**Mom: I do need to sleep?**

**Mom: possibly**

**Sicheng: sleep then**

**Mom: you do your chemistry that you should have taken in hs?**

**Sicheng: don't worry about it and go take a nap, also yong I took all the other AP tests**

**Mom: u… u sure**

**Sicheng: square go get ur man**

**Square: sueño **

**Mom: no quiero **

**Square: cállate **

**Mom: fine**

**[Mom is now offline] **

**Square: finally**

**Square: enjoy ur nap bby we'll go out for milkshakes later **

**Yuyu: aw were you 2 going to go out?**

**Square: yeah, in an hour actually**

**Yuyu: aw…**

**Square: he's swamped like Taeil in homework so he may have forgotten**

**Square: I don't mind today as long as he sleeps cause he won't **

**Sicheng: he sleeps like Jeno when he's worried**

**Tail: so.. none to 4 hours**

**Sicheng: ding ding ding m8**

**Tenwoo**

**2:10 p.m**

**Gay: hey woo?**

**Cutie: yo**

**Gay: we're friends right?**

**Gay: well at least not like we were in h.s**

**Cutie: yeah Y?**

**Gay: imma tell u something **

**Gay: and u cannot speak of it ok thx**

**Cutie: wat up**

**Gay: I am gonna quit my job**

**Cutie: hi what**

**Cutie: ur already paid like crap what r u gonna do???**

**Gay: I have an idea but I'm gonna need to talk it over w/ Taeil cause he's thinking of something also**

**Gay: not yet, but soon I will be quitting**

**Cutie: u sure? We aren't that close but I'm still going to worry about you**

**Gay: don't lose sleep over it I'll be fine**

**Gay: and also, thank you**

**Cutie: what r u thanking me for? I should be thanking you guys for the way I was in hs and you still let me into the group**

**Gay: past is past**

**Gay: I wasn’t a saint either Jungwoo**

**Cutie: r u gonna tell johnny or sicheng?**

**Gay: sicheng will worry and johnny will Worry™ **

**Gay: i dont like when ppl help me too much**

**Cutie: ive noticed**

**Cutie: u should let people help you, crazy things happen**

**Gay: like what**

**Cutie: less stress, general happiness rises, ull get a bf**

**Gay: w h e r e**

**Cutie: hes legit always by you is 6 feet tall and his name is johnny seo**

**Gay: omfg if i went out with johnny it would be a blessing and a curse**

**Cutie: emotional and financial security+ someone to call yours+ a big adorable johnny and the cons are???????????????????**

**Gay: if something even mildly inconvenient happens to me he will not hop off my tip about it**

**Gay: and help when I dont ask**

**Cutie: u could be an inch away from death and you will go ‘no ive got it’ aksdjfijdfi stfu no u don’t **

**Cutie: he helps without asking cause he likes you**

**Cutie: if u don't date him I will at this point**

**Gay: still…**

**Gay: I just want everything to be fine but I'll just clash with him. I'm too loose and he's too tight**

**Cutie: but you like it**

**Gay: I do but I cant Jungwoo**

**Cutie: why is that **

**Gay: I'm afraid**

**Gay: I'm so afraid**

**127**

**4:14 p.m**

**Dream betrayer: so who is ready for finallsssss**

**Channie: dont remind me**

**Yuyu: u dont know true pain until u go to college**

**Channie: roughly 1 year I will**

**Sicheng: won't you have to dip from the dream chat after that?**

**Channie: only Chenle and Jisung will be there and they're crap at making new friends**

**Sicheng: lol remember when Jisung tried to go up to a girl and ask her out and he slipped on a banana peel as if it was a cartoon**

**Yuyu: didn't that happen to Chenle and 10 too?**

**Channie: Chenle is invalid cause when he did it he made a looney toons reference **

**Chicago: 10 because when he slipped he went right into the splits and got that dudes number anyway**

**Yuyu: tea**

**Chicago: it was Sehun's number**

**Yuyu: no tea nvm**

**Dream betrayer: nonetheless **

**Dream betrayer: I believe in all of us**

**Tail: how is Renjun???**

**Channie: he isn't freaking tf out like last year but he's still a little more nervous**

**Channie: he'll be fine**

**Channie: Chenle has been tutoring him**

**Cutie: if I had just met Chenle this would not reassure me whatsoever **

**Sicheng: le is a special kind of smart**

**Sicheng: entire formula could be wrong and he'd still come up with the right answer**

**Dream**

**5:17 p.m**

**Idiot sandwich: Y EQUALS MX + B**

**Nana: … you're a junior **

**Nana: you take geometry**

**Idiot sandwich: well ull never kno when u will need to know that and remember that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell**

**Nana: ur also in chemistry **

**[Channie is now online]**

**Maknae: lol I never even saw u go offline**

**Channie: n e ways slope is used in chemistry **

**Channie: u should know this ur also in chemistry **

**Channie: BECAUSE ALL OF US ARE JUNIOURS**

**Maknae: chenle and I aren't **

**Idiot sandwich: ok sorry sophomores **

**Idiot sandwich: we understand that you would like to stay with your kind**

**Maknae: https://66.media.tumblr.com/91dc7cb84050007361ab07fe4142c6f9/90a7fff88c1c9ce4-f8/s640x960/6b18316071bbd6ad633b44acf5a655b48112ff04.jpg**

**Idiot sandwich: fine shut up**

**[Dolphin is now online]**

**Dolphin: tag team roast session @maknae?**

**Maknae: u read my mind**

**Idiot sandwich: who taught them how to do this**

**Channie: probably Ten and Sicheng**

**Nana: and u both nurtured them into people who give roasts so hard I still have scars**

**Maknae: let's start**

**Maknae: whatever you did in your past life wasn't all that grand considering you came back with a hairline like that **

**Dolphin: why does it look like the rocky mountains up there**

**Idiot sandwich: how much do I pay to keep my dignity**

**Dolphin: 10 dollars**

**Idiot sandwich: ur kidding**

**Dolphin: we screenshot every roast so u want us to keep going or…**

**Idiot sandwich: fine see you at school tomorrow**

**Maknae: pleasure doing business with you**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm going to go broke if I keep myself in this chat**

**Nana: you have 20 friends**

**Nana: they all live here**

**Idiot sandwich: unfortunately **

**JenJun**

**5:27 p.m**

**Best Boi: 렌쥔 **

**Idiot sandwich: sup**

**Best Boi: I come over tonight?**

**Idiot sandwich: of course Jen**

**Best Boi: just for today**

**Best Boi: 내 엄마 집에 없어**

**Idiot sandwich: 괜찮아, 괜찮아 **

**Best Boi: she will home tomorrow**

**Idiot sandwich: you can come here whenever you want**

**Best Boi: 아니… 엄마 내일 여기**

**Idiot sandwich: sweetie no… **

**Idiot sandwich: Jeno, please don't be in that house anymore**

**Best Boi: 나는 싶어**

**Idiot sandwich: …**

**Idiot sandwich: what time are you wanting to be picked up?**

**Best Boi: 이젠?**

**Idiot sandwich: I'll come with my mum**

**TaeLe**

**8:44 p.m**

**Dolphin: hey mom**

**Mom: hey! How are you?**

**Dolphin: ur being suspicious y do you have punctuation**

**Mom: ur being suspicious too**

**Mom: you only PM me if something happened **

**Dolphin:...**

**Mom: ok. What's up?**

**Dolphin: I don't want to go to school anymore **

**Dolphin: I don't want to be there **

**Mom: bullying?**

**Dolphin: all the time**

**Dolphin: if I do anything it's a reason to be picked on**

**Dolphin: I'm a good person right? I don't spend my money on a bunch of bad stuff and I try to do a lot with it to help but it's not even really my money you know? What am I doing wrong?**

**Mom: nothing Lele**

**Mom: we know you're a good person and if they can't see it I'm sorry**

**Dolphin: are you sure? Don't lie to me**

**Mom: no Chenle do you know how lovely and kind you are?**

**Mom: you're stupid funny and when have you ever been one to shove money in our faces**

**Mom: you went out of your way to help preserve a fuckin POND **

**Dolphin: no one but you guys know about it**

**Mom: okay but that's the point**

**Mom: you never go out to be so annoying about the money your family earned btw**

**Dolphin: but what about what I wear? And other things **

**Mom: … chenle there are no other things**

**Mom: and you wear and uniforms**

**Mom: you literally wear a w a t c h**

**Mom: and said watch was given to you by your grandfather! **

**Mom: don't think everything done to you is your fault**

**Dolphin: I can't **

**Dolphin: because then you guys will worry and Jisung will probably try to beat them up in school**

**Dolphin: doesn't help that they probably will try to rob me**

**Mom: has that happened before?**

**Mom: le?**

**Dolphin: twice**

**Mom: LE**

**Mom: you've gotta be shitting me**

**Dolphin: what do I do? **

**Mom: tell someone**

**Dolphin: none of the sophomore teachers care enough about it, I've tried**

**Mom: go to Mr. Kim, Nana goes to him for Jeno problems**

**Dolphin: you think**

**Mom: worth a shot**

**Dolphin: thank you**

**Mom: anytime kid**

**Mom: I wanna see you all grow up relatively happy**

**Dolphin: have a good night hyung! 我爱你!!**

**Mom: you too :)**

**Jaeyong**

**8:54 p.m**

**Mom: ready babe?**

**Square: yep! Omw**

**Mom: wait… haven't you already seen endgame?**

**Square: yeah**

**Square: but I didn't see it with you **

**Mom: cheesy ass**

**Mom: luv ya**

**Square: love you too babe**

**Mom: stop texting and driving**


	5. Proulouge 5

**WayV**

**11:34 am**

**Yanggie: imma die tomorrow**

**Sicheng: I have my first class in an hour so uh wish me luck and good worry Yang ull do gr8**

**Dad: when has winwin ever been this nice to anyone**

**Sicheng: I'm nice but u only ever see me talk to Yuta **

**Yanggie: hhhmmmmmmmm I wonder why**

**Sicheng: I wouldn't date him**

**Yanggie: why cause I would**

**Sicheng: go right ahead**

**Yanggie: I can't he's in love with you**

**Sicheng: no he isn't he's just annoying**

**Yuyang**

**11:36**

**Yanggie: hey are you really in love with Sicheng**

**Yuyu: of course how could I not he's great**

**WayV**

**11:36**

**Yanggie: [screenshot attached]**

**Sicheng: eh**

**Gay: he's been trying to work him since 10th grade**

**Gay: idk if he'll make it into Sicheng's heart**

**Sicheng: that's cause he's fuckin WEIRD**

**Henry: yangyang is weird and I keep him around**

**Sicheng: he's part of the satan line, what can we do?**

**[Chinese idiot is now online]**

**[Chinese idiot has changed their name to junny]**

**Junny: how r yall up this early**

**Dad: it's 11:30 **

**Dad: stop going to bed at 1 a.m**

**Junny: Tik tok is funny tho**

**Luke: lol I have a tik tok**

**God: TikTok is gr8**

**Junny: no one cares**

**Luke: no one cares about ur poor sleeping habits either**

**Yanggie: I don't care that you broke your elbow**

**Junny: isn't it 1 a.m in China**

**Luke: not the point **

**Sicheng: all the point**

**Luke: why are we not focusing on Xiao Jun **

**Yanggie: cause ur easier to target**

**Sicheng: I'm still in shock u allow them to bully u**

**Luke: cause everyone backs them up!!!**

**Gay: nah it's that u have poor comebacks**

**Gay: and have the mental capacity of Renjun but lacking his street smarts**

**Luke: what capacity **

**Luke:...**

**Luke: that was a self inflicted roast huh**

**Yanggie: 100%**

**Junny: unfortunately **

**Luke: I'm constantly bullied**

**Gay: we luv u**

**Luke: 不对**

**God:我门愛你**

**Gay: 对**

**Luke: 不对**

**Yanggie: 对你蟋蟀**

**Luke: that was the nicest way I've ever been called a cricket **

**Sicheng: have we ever been rude to you?**

**God: yes….**

**Luke: all the fuckin time**

**Yanggie: nooooo**

**Junny: when have we e v e r**

**Luke: yall are so annoying go study**

**Sicheng: study whomst**

**Dad: who is she?? Haven't heard of her**

**Junny: Lucas listen, since ur going to have a lovely time in frickin CHINA **

**Junny: but we need to take our finals before school is over**

**Dad: this is the worst advice imma give u**

**Dad: but listen**

**Dad: u either know it or u won't so pls just try ur best and live life**

**Sicheng: studying sounds like so much work**

**Dad: exactly**

**Dad: so just y e e t**

**Yanggie: dad don't say yeet**

**Dad: I'm not ur dad**

**[Dad has changed their name to kun-kat]**

**Sicheng: n o**

**Gay: put it back**

**Junny: retuurrnnn**

**Ot21 **

**11:46 **

**Tail: Kun wanna go out? **

**Kun-kat: what**

**Tail: a new coffee shop opened wanna go**

**Yuyu: I'm quaking **

**Yuyu: it's time**

**Tail: since we have finals we can go study a bit**

**Kun-kat: sure! I mean I wouldn't mind! **

**Tail: wait**

**Tail: I've got admin rights @mom**

**Mom: yeah, why**

**[Tail has changed Kun-kat name to Dad]**

**Tail: okay I'm good now**

**Tail: see you at 2 maybe?**

**Dad: I can pick u up if u want**

**Tail: I'll walk dw**

**Dad: nah I'll come get u**

**Tail: aw 谢谢**

**Dad: of course**

**WayV**

**11:48**

**Sicheng: BROOOOO**

**Junny: oh my God I'm this close to screaming**

**Gay: u secured it my guy**

**Dad: it's just studying lol**

**Luke: ur screaming on the inside huh**

**Dad: no**

**Sicheng: I share a room with him I watched him throw the pillow over his face**

**Dad: no u don't u just decided to OWN MY BED FOR THE LAST 2 DAYS**

**Sicheng: u room on ur own!**

**Dad: u and Ten don't even frickin live here!!!**

**Dad: stop stealing my room!!**

**Sicheng: we r here because now we pay less for housing as long as we help the kids in school and also write some bullshit on why the school is good every year**

**Dad: w-what**

**Dad: I had to apply to PRACTICALLY BE AN R A **

**Dad: for these losers**

**Yanggie: lying**

**Dad: no??**

**Yanggie: didn't u request for Xiao Jun and I**

**Dad: u 2 aren't the losers**

**Dad: but no fr I could only request 2 and I didn't know u kids that well**

**Gay: ok back to the main point**

**Gay: GO KUN GET THAT DICCKKKK**

**Henry: millions upon millions of word choices**

**Henry: and u picked that combination **

**Yuta, Kun, Sicheng, Ten, and Mark**

**12:09**

**Yuyu: OK**

**Yuyu: THAT WAS ALMOST A CLUTCH**

**Gay: IK**

**Gay: I WAS SO READY TO HUG THE GUY**

**Dad: I should be hugged anyway**

**Dream betrayer: why is Kun one of the only people here who is suave enough to take what he gets and have it help him in the long run**

**Sicheng: because Kun has so much bde **

**God: lmao y’all could never**

**Sicheng: I could never**

**Yuyu: uve got bde hun uwu**

**Sicheng: I'm gonna slap you**

**Dream betrayer: yuta has a pain kink**

**Yuyu: yep so yeah come slap me**

**Sicheng: if I breathe he has a kink oh my God**

**Yuyu: ur my kink**

**God: that’s gey**

**Sicheng: ANY WAYS**

**Sicheng: this ain't the point**

**Sicheng: the point is KUN IS ABOUT TO GET TAEIL PEEPEE**

**Sicheng: btw it's pretty good dick**

**Gay: u still remember **

**Dream betrayer: I wish I was still in hs so u guys would actually have a filter **

**Sicheng: taeil peepee 15/10 would stay a bottom for him**

**Yuyu: u just… u just gonna shit on my feels huh**

**Gay: wow**

**Dad: Why am I in a gc that's about yall being invested in my not yet relationship**

**Gay: not yet wow**

**Gay: kun is bold bold**

**Sicheng: like I said BDE**

**Dad: I don't know how I feel about this**

**God: this is so gay wth**

**Sicheng: should we add Haechan **

**Sicheng: he is invested**

**Yuyu: no then he and Mark will be gay**

**Gay: we let you in here**

**Yuyu: fine**

**[Gay has added Channie to the chat]**

**Gay: rule, no severe gay shit**

**Gay: 2, this is to help Kun get dicked and only that**

**Gay: 3, if ur not gonna help send memes**

**Channie: hey!**

**Channie: did u know God is here**

**Sicheng: let Kun get dicked @God **

**Channie: n e ways HI KUN GET THAT D**

**Dad: why do you do this**

**Dad: I'm fine**

**Channie: ok ur bde can only take u so far cause ur an idiot at times**

**Sicheng: see! Hyuk is smart**

**Channie: u got bde but ur oblivious to everything **

**Dad: not true**

**Dad: if Taeil told me he liked me I'd know**

**Channie: lol no u won't **

**Dream betrayer: you would think that since u are head over heels that you would realize that he probably likes u too**

**Dad: he really doesn't **

**Gay: @Sicheng is he… is he stupid**

**Sicheng: possibly…**

**Dad: has he said he's liked me before?**

**Yuyu: not explicitly but when does that ever happen**

**Yuyu: I'm pretty sure he does**

**Dad: then why aren't you making a gc for his gay agenda??**

**Gay: wish I could but Taeil gets around so he would know what was up**

**Sicheng: in our fren group he's dated me, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny, 10, Yong, and had a brief stint with Jungwoo**

**Dad: dam so I'd be boyfriend number 8?**

**Gay: number 16 actually**

**Gay: the others just don't live here**

**Sicheng: don't let that deter u tho cause he a big squishy ball and sweet**

**Yuyu: didn't he push Johnny out the window**

**Sicheng: of a one story and u were there so Johnny was fine**

**Yuyu: what I'm trying to get at is that I would never push u out of a window**

**Sicheng: no we r not getting together**

**Yuyu: we will eventually **

**Sicheng: and the thing I said still stands**

**Sicheng: I'll change my name when I date u**

**Yuyu: to WHAT?**

**Sicheng: Winko cause then you'd deserve it**

**Yuyu: Wow REALLY**

**Sicheng: yes**

**Sicheng: now let's get back to operation Taekun**

**Dad: Taekun?**

**Gay: it was either that or operation getD**

**Dad: ok I take Taekun **

**Dad: so… operation Taekun is a go?**

**Dream betrayer: not quite rn**

**Channie: now, we wait**

**Dad: wait for what**

**Channie: more shit for Taeil to say**

**Ot21**

**3:54 p.m**

**Tail: ok so the coffee shop was great I'm going to get addicted**

**Dad: no or I won't take u back anymore **

**Tail: so if I don't go back today we can go tomorrow?**

**Dad: this is how addictions start**

**Chicago: where is it? **

**Tail: as if**

**Tail: that would'nt be fetch**

**Mom: pls stop trying to push the mean girls agenda and saying fetch**

**Operation Taekun **

**3:54**

**Sicheng: KUN SECURED MORE DATES**

**Gay: HE'S GOT THE MOST GAAMMMEEE**

**Ot21**

**3:55**

**Tail: n e ways i feel pretty good about tomorrow**

**Mom: who has finals friday?**

**Idiot sandwich: all of dream + mark is it I think**

**Best Boi: and Johnny**

**Chicago: glad someone remembers **

**Best Boi: luv you**

**Chicago: love u too Jen**

**Nana: I LOVE YOU MORE JENO 정말 사랑해요 제노제노제노제노제노**

**Best Boi: ㅋㅋㅋ 알아요 I love everyone!! All of you!!**

**Best Boi: love you to Jaemin**

**Best Boi: 'to' 화 'too' 달라?**

**Tail: JENO ENGLISH LESSON TIMEEE**

**Nana: ye**

**Nana: so to is indicating like where ur going "I'm going to the movies" and also like time? I guess. "I'll be there from five to six" okay?**

**Best Boi: 예제: tomorrow I will go to school**

**Tail: good!**

**Nana: yep**

**Nana: 'too' '도' 처럼 **

**Nana: "I like pizza too"**

**Best Boi: 예제: I will go to school too**

**Nana: good! **

**Best Boi: okay ㅇㅠㅇ**

**Best Boi: I will talk in English more to get better**

**Best Boi: I can read so need to learn writing and speaking**

**Mom: don't stress about it dude! Ur doing great**

**Best Boi: I am trying to studying now**

**Best Boi: my brain take info and said**

**Best Boi: YEET**

**Best Boi: (맞아?)**

**Nana: (맞아)**

**Chicago: Jen did not just say yeet**

**Tail: Jeno's 1st correctly used meme**

**Mom: I'm a proud grandpa**

**Mom: @dream betrayer LOOK AT UR SON**

**Dream betrayer: MY SON**

**Best Boi: I'm ur son?**

**Dream betrayer: yesss**

**Dream betrayer: I love my son the meme was accurate**

**Channie: jeno is too adorable sometimes I think imma die**

**Mom: ok but back to what I was attempting to say**

**Mom: on Friday since everyone will be officially done, when dreamies and baby WayV get out of school y'all wanna go out for pizza?**

**Henry: buffet? **

**Mom: like cici's? I mean it's stupid cheap so yeah why not**

**Mom: minors check it over with ur parents and we will pick u guys up after school**

**Taekun**

**4:06**

**Tail: hey Kun**

**Dad: yeah?**

**Tail: thank u, seriously**

**Tail: I haven't really gotten that much time to study or hang out so today was like a mix of both**

**Dad: don't gotta thank me, I've been talking to my roommates a lot since Yangyang panics easily**

**Dad: this was fun**

**Tail: :) I just wanted to thank you personally since the main chance is too rowdy**

**Dad: Jeno can do that to you**

**Tail: lol ur not wrong**

**Tail: but no fr you were lovely today thank you**

**Dad: again, no need for you to be thanked**

**Dad: you were really fun to be with **

**Tail: so does that mean we can do this again sometime?**

**Dad: I was gonna say Friday but I guess we're all going out for pizza**

**Tail: Saturday? U wanna go to the museum of fine arts since ur a art major?**

**Dad: how do u know that**

**Tail: u said it once**

**Tail: u wanna go**

**Dad: why not, sounds fun! **

**Tail: I'll pay for the tickets this time**

**Dad: u don't have to**

**Tail: I can't hear you over the sound of me going to the museum website now**

**Dad: ㅋㅋㅋ alright then**

**Operation Taekun **

**4:13**

**Dad: [screenshot attached]**

**Channie: HOLY SHIT**

**Channie: DAD YESSSS**

**Dad: don't call me dad**

**Gay: imma cry u don't even need our help**

**Dad: what we're just going out to a museum cause of my major**

**Sicheng: nvm**

**Gay: u need our help**

**God: IF THIS GROUPCHAT AINT THE GAYEST SHIT LMAOOOO I LOVE THIS**

**Channie: God said the agrees**

**Dad: @God don't encourage them**


	6. Proulouge 6

**Ot21:**

**5:15**

**Dad: has anyone seen Yangyang?**

**Luke: Chasing Linkai with a baguette **

**Luke: why??**

**Luke: because Linkai didn't give him attention**

**Yuyu: lol**

**Gay: I also need attention or will chase people with a baguette **

**Chicago: true**

**Chicago: also aren't u supposed to be at work**

**Gay: no one is HERE **

**Gay: nothing MATTERS**

**Tail: how did you do on ur final?**

**Gay: fuckin amazing**

**Gay: really**

**Gay: this one was easy**

**Chicago: you and Sicheng both do excessive texts when ur being both sarcastic and honest but excited so now I'm confused**

**Gay: I passed this shit tbh**

**Gay: but I HATE this JOB**

**Gay: I'm GOING to EXPLODE**

**Tail: I too hate my job**

**Chicago: aren't you…**

**Chicago: ALSO AT WORK**

**Tail: because I work at the exact same place as 10 but different area**

**Tail: NO ONE IS HERE **

**Yanggie: anyway **

**Yanggie: hitting Linkai didn't have the effect I wanted cause he really just ended up eating the bread**

**Junny: Linkai will eat anything**

**Yanggie: but I luv him**

**Yanggie: so nice my cousin is**

**Idiot sandwich: he's your real cousin?**

**Yanggie: 2nd cousin but closer than most**

**Sicheng: due to personal reasons I will never talk to anyone but 10 again**

**Gay: test?**

**Sicheng: just death**

**Sicheng: CLAIM ME GRIM REAPER**

**Tail: we all back on our bs of wanting to die**

**Doughnut: DEATH**

**Sicheng: why the hell was chemistry so hard??? I knew I should've taken it in hs**

**Yuyu: aw I'm sure you did good babe**

**Sicheng: thx to the attempt to cheer me up but no to babe**

**Yuyu: we'll get there**

**Sicheng: no we won't **

**Tail: banter makes Sicheng feel better, continue to be annoying**

**Sicheng: pls no**

**Yuyu: ily tho**

**Sicheng: declined**

**Yuyu: one of these days ur not gonna reject me cause I luv u**

**Sicheng: I'm rejecting that statement**

**Yuyu: ^*^ mwah**

**Sicheng: no**

**Tail: I know for a frickin fact if the 5 most important couples make that then we will get 5 different results**

**Doughnut: who r the 5 couples**

**Tail: Yuwin, Johnten, Jaeyong, Markhyuk, and NoMin**

**Sicheng: We are not a couple**

**Yuyu: IT'S FATE**

**Tail: n e ways I'm rite tho**

**Chicago: ^*^ mwah**

**Gay: take me to ur bedroom and kiss me for real you heathen as I decide if I'm still upset or not**

**Dolphin: that was in no way called for**

**Chicago: after ur work **

**Gay: imma guess we ain't making it to the bedroom**

**Yanggie: that's enough of that**

**Square: ^*^ mwah **

**Mom: ^*^ mwah²**

**Channie: ^*^ mwah **

**Dream betrayer: luv u bby, let's take over countries together**

**Nana: ^*^ mwah **

**Best Boi: ^-^ 사랑해 재민이. 난 항상 사랑해**

**Nana: awh bby I love you too! Ur gonna make me cry I'll always love you**

**Tail: out of these 5 couples, only 2 r actually dating, one is in denial, the other is currently repulsed, and the other is cuter than the two dating couples combined**

**Channie: not even mad**

**Channie: topping Jaemin's love for Jeno is the hardest stuff**

**Nana: imma date Jen, just wait**

**Nana: when it is mcsafe**

**Dad: ngl Nomin doesn't seem like they're ever gonna break up**

**Best Boi: we never break up!!! Yaayy!!!**

**Nana: YAAY!!!!**

**Best Boi: can I make joke?**

**Best Boi: you would call 'dirty joke'? **

**Mom: @Tail how do u feel about this**

**Tail: I wanna see so I'll allow it**

**Best Boi: Chan said 'Topping Jaemin's love is the hardest stuff' but I top Jaemin all the time**

**Idiot sandwich: OK SO JAEMIN IS HERE AR MY HOUSE RIGHT**

**Idiot sandwich: THE BLUSH ON HIS FACE IS WIILLDDD**

**Mom: my grandson is a top??? Wow**

**Dream betrayer: that joke was wild **

**Gay: Jeno is power bottom at BEST**

**Gay: be honest Jeno do u top**

**Tail: I DON'T WANNA KNOW**

**Best Boi: what is power bottom?**

**Gay:...**

**Doughnut:...**

**Chicago: it's 10**

**Gay: Google it sweetie**

**Sicheng: bow I'm intrigued **

**Sicheng: we all do know that Jeno and Min are virgins tho right??? Like that shit hasn't changed???**

**Sicheng: right????**

**Nana: yes yes yes calm down. Me and Jeno have not fooled around yet**

**Tail: YET**

**Dream betrayer: MY SON**

**Nana: dam**

**Best Boi: I Google**

**Best Boi: power bottom is me**

**Nana: ik**

**Gay: one of us one of us**

**Mom: are there even more power bottoms in the group?**

**Tail: me w/ enough convincing to not top**

**Sicheng: sure didn't take a lot for me**

**Yuyu: that's the sound of my heart breaking**

**Tail: anything for u Winwin ;)**

**Yuyu: this is gross**

**Sicheng: u literally asked me to tie you up like 2 days ago**

**Yuyu: I ASKED **

**Dad: isn't ok Cheng we all know ur into that**

**Sicheng: I'm going to strangle u**

**Dad: exactly**

**Yuyu: strangle me**

**[Junny has gone offline]**

**Sicheng: Yuta ur scARING THE CHILDREN**

**Yuyu: he's yelling**

**Yuyu: I am finally an equal**

**Mom: finally**

**Chicago: it is happening**

**Chicago: it has finally begun **

**Yuyu: my time**

**Yuyu: Sicheng will you go out with me?**

**Sicheng: hm….**

**Sicheng: no**

**Yuyu: BUT HE THOUGHT ABOUT IT**

**Sicheng: n-no?**

**Chicago: HE STUTTERED **

**Mom: OOOOOOHHHHH**

**Sicheng: gross**

**Sicheng: Yuta imma pass**

**Yuyu: SOON IT WILL NO LONGER PASS**

**Sicheng: ok… good luck**

**[God is online]**

**God: WHATS POPPIN BITC- I mean hello sons**

**Channie: God is here**

**Best Boi: hi god!!!!**

**God: hi sweetie!!!!!**

**Sicheng: why is he only here when something stupid happens**

**Channie: cause you only believe in him if something stupid happens**

**Cutie: lol what if God turns out to be Hansol**

**Yuyu: RIP Hansol, my homie**

**Nana: may he forever be in our hearts**

**Tail: he rests well**

**Sicheng: we always miss him**

**Idiot sandwich: y'all really like acting like Hansol is dead and just didn't move schools**

**Cutie: homie is dead**

**God: shh**

**God: but if I was Hansol I wouldn’t be smart enough to make only the religious ones see me**

**God: does Hansol even know who’s religious?**

**Channie: of course he does**

**Channie: hansol is a genius**

**God:....... y’all have been lied to**

**Cutie: **was**

**Mom: yall are fucking annoying**

**Idiot sandwich: u adopted us**

**Idiot sandwich: ur fault**

**Dad: Haha RIP Taeyong **

**Mom: ur name… is dad**

**Mom: therefore ur also in there adopting them**

**Dad: dam**

**Dad: how do I return everyone but Sicheng and Jeno and Mark**

**Nana: and me**

**Nana: Jeno want me to come with u?**

**Best Boi: 네네네네ㅔㅔㅔㅔㅔ!!!!!**

**God: UWU**

**Dad: ok and Min**

**Best Boi: oh! Mark come pick me up please**

**Best Boi: at apartment stair**

**Mark: ok, my car is in the shop so @square come get Jen and drop him off here?**

**Square: duh**

**Tail: fr has anyone actually spoken to Hansol via ouija board recently**

**Sicheng: last I heard of him he ate a cake for his birthday **

**Yuyu: and then he died**

**Sicheng: of course**

**Yuyu: (@Chicago was that agreement)**

**Chicago: (yeh)**

**Yuyu: Sicheng ily**

**God: gay**

**Sicheng: access denied **

**Mom: wait so does that mean if anyone else says they love Sicheng it's allowed?**

**Chicago: sicheng ily**

**Sicheng: access to that portion of my heart denied**

**Dream betrayer: sicheng ily **

**Sicheng: access to that portion of my heart denied **

**Best Boi: sicheng ily **

**God: if you deny this-**

**Sicheng: access has been granted**

**Gay: sicheng ily**

**Sicheng: ha loser**

**Sicheng: ly2**

**Gay: this proves I am the superior form of human**

**God: no it’s just that sicheng is also gay**

**Idiot sandwich: does Sicheng even love anyone**

**Cutie: homie have u seen urself**

**Idiot sandwich: I am aro but that does not make me incapable of feeling platonic love**

**Nana: don't you have like alexithymia or summat**

**Idiot sandwich: don't you have like ugly kid syndrome **

**Nana: no that would be Lucas**

**God: I mean you’re not wr-**

**[Luke is now online]**

**Luke: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YALL**

**Nana: isn't it 6 a.m in China **

**Luke: I gotta go to work at 7**

**Luke: but why am I constantly bullied**

**Idiot sandwich: 因为你是疯了**

**Luke: that isn't a valid argument**

**Luke: screw y'all I'm going to work**

**Idiot sandwich: who gave u a job**

**Cutie: pls stop bullying my boyfriend**

**Nana: only cause we love Jungwoo we will**

**Nana: for now**

**Luke: thx bby ily @cutie**

**Cutie: then come baacckk**

**Luke: it is legit 3 more days hold on**

**Cutie: fine**

**Sicheng: this is gay and disgusting**

**Yuyu: this could be us if you just said yes**

**Sicheng: hey Taeil wanna get back together**

**Yuyu:NO**

**Luke: the speed that was sent amazes me**

**Nana: yuta is wild**

**Tail: @sicheng I would but alas, someone owns my heart**

**[Dad is now online]**

**Dad: aw Taeil has a crush**

**Operation Taekun **

**Dad: fUck**

**Ot21**

**Tail: yeh but idk if he likes me back**

**Tail: I'll have to muster up the courage and ask one day**

**Tail: maybe after finals or first day of summer**

**Dad: that would be cute, first day of summer**

**Nana: this is gey**

**Tail: 55% of this chat is GAY**

**Tail: the rest is bi**

**Dad: straight ppl don't exist here**

**Idiot sandwich: is that why Hansol left**

**Channie: *died**

**Channie: he couldn't handle the gay and absolutely disintegrated**

**Channie: sounds legit right**

**Yuyu: totally**


	7. Proulouge 7

**Dream**

**12:04 am**

**Maknae: it's time to D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL**

**Idiot sandwich: go to bed**

**Maknae: alas I cannot sleep**

**Maknae: Chenle is supposed to be breaking into my house tonite**

**Maknae: oh! He's here!**

**Maknae: [photo attachment]**

**Nana: WHY**

**Channie: at this hour???**

**Dolphin: I'm easily bored and decided to pop by**

**Channie: ur mum is gonna kill u**

**Dolphin: not if she thinks I've been there all day and she forgot about it**

**Idiot sandwich: 你风了吗?**

**Dolphin: 对! **

**Nana: y'all woke up Jeno!! **

**Best boi: don't believe that**

**Best boi: I was up**

**Nana: he was almost asleep kids, like all nuzzled up it's cute**

**Nana: [photo attachment]**

**God: UWU**

**Maknae: jeno hyung is the true maknae **

**Idiot sandwich: I'm gonna actually have feelings in my heart I'm scared**

**Nana: keep ur feelings to urself**

**Channie: homeslice is jealous quickkkk **

**Best Boi: ㅋㅋㅋ**

**God: what’s poppin kiddos**

**God: I haven’t slept in 3 days**

**Channie: [screenshot attached]**

**Nana: God go to bed how r u gonna help ppl if u sleep deprived**

**God: no**

**Best Boi: right**

**Maknae: we can stay up cause we're not getting anywhere in life**

**God: I mean he’s not wrong but jokes on you I am not on earth HA!**

**Best Boi: nooooo**

**Best Boi: we will be good people! Good nice success people**

**God: yes you will **

**Channie: **good nice successful people**

**God: THAT WAS UWU**

**Best Boi: thanks**

**Nana: this is the most English jen has used once in a chat ever**

**Nana: go to bed jen**

**Best Boi: not tired yet**

**God: go to bed**

**Nana: u were legit half asleep like 29 seconds ago**

**Best Boi: 넌 잠 나랑었어**

**Best Boi: 그것 때문에 **

**Channie: DAAAMM**

**Maknae: nana sleeping w/ Jenooo**

**Dolphin: that's gay **

**God: that’s gay**

**Nana: just sleeping! Only sleeping!!**

**Best Boi: duh**

**Best Boi: [screenshot attached]**

**Best Boi: we cute**

**Idiot sandwich: my heart**

**God: same**

**Maknae: every time jen uses a meme or stan twt phrase correctly I am in love**

**God: Jen is the best thing I’ve ever done**

**Idiot sandwich: okay as leader of the dream gc I'm saying we shouldn't stay up any longer given the fact tomorrow Chenle and Jisung both have finals today later**

**Dolphin: u rite**

**Dolphin: we be cramming**

**Maknae: stop lying we are literally playing uno rn**

**Dolphin: draw four heathen**

**Maknae: …**

**Maknae: give me the bff pass back then**

**Dolphin: just plAY**

**Maknae: *I'm about to ruin this whole man's career ***

**Dolphin: …**

**Nana: well what happened?**

**Nana: now I'm invested!**

**Maknae: I ruined his whole career like I said**

**Maknae: I made HIM draw four, then draw another four, skipped him, then made him draw 2 twice, skipped him again, played a YELLOW REVERSE CARD, then my last card was a draw four**

**God: dui it was funny I saw**

**Dolphin: …**

**Dolphin: he hates me**

**Dolphin: n e way I don't wanna play anymore**

**Maknae: loser**

**Nana: gnite**

**Best Boi: good nite**

**God: good night!!**

**[Best Boi is now offline]**

**Channie: me 2**

**[Channie is now offline]**

**[Dolphin is now offline]**

**Maknae: he's just upset**

**[Maknae is now offline]**

**Idiot sandwich: nana go to bed**

**Nana: wait**

**MarkMin **

**12: 27 am**

**Nana: hey loser**

**[Screenshot attached]**

**God: UWU**

**Nana: he is doing good**

**Dream betrayer: that's cuteee **

**Dream betrayer: yall are all snuggled up**

**Nana: goodnight hyung**

**Dream betrayer: see u in the morning**

**Nana: it is morning**

**Dream betrayer: shut up**

**Dream **

**12:28**

**Nana: okay **

**[Nana is now offline]**

**Idiot sandwich: thank God**

**God: ur welcome**

**[Idiot sandwich is now offline]**

**Ot21**

**3:22 p.m**

**Cutie: lol Lucas isn't here is he gonna be mad at us for going to cici's**

**Luke: nah, just sad I'm missing out**

**Cutie: it is literally 4 a.m in China what r u doing m8**

**Gay: we don't care about Lucas's feels**

**Doughnut: when have we ever**

**Luke: I am constantly disrespected**

**God: yes you are**

**God: it’s ok tho like Timmy said everything is temporary **

**God: #timmy2020**

**God: also I have a temporary kidz bop tattoo **

**Mom: not to be a fuckin ass but I think God is wack**

**Sicheng: reasonable **

**Yuyu: Sicheng! How are you**

**Sicheng: I'm good**

**Sicheng: why are you like this**

**Yuyu: I haven't even done anything**

**Sicheng: that's what I fear**

**Sicheng: normally u ask me to bang u but uh… u just told me hi**

**Chicago: so u would prefer him to be wack**

**Sicheng: well no **

**Chicago: then Y did u call this weird**

**Sicheng: oh shut up**

**Mom: awe he misses u**

**Sicheng: no shut up**

**Yuyu: oh you miss me!**

**Sicheng: look what yall have done**

**Yuyu: ily**

**Sicheng: why do you guys ruin me**

**Tail: I'll see you guys a lil latter I gotta go to Dream's school cause SOMEONE got detention and cicis is farr**

**Gay: was it Chenle**

**Luke: chenle?**

**Yuyu: chenle again probs**

**Tail: yep, y'all wanna guess why?**

**Sicheng: screaming**

**Tail: ding ding ding we got a winner**

**Mom: he's so IMPULSIVE**

**Tail: dw it'll be fine**

**Ot21**

**5:09 PM **

**Tail: is everyone there?**

**Mom: pretty much**

**Tail: u kno me and Chenle would be here too**

**Dolphin: I'm SORRY**

**Tail: imPULSIVE**

**Idiot sandwich: you are pulsive?**

**Tail: shut up**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm funny**

**Idiot sandwich: laugh**

**Dolphin: no**

**Idiot sandwich: LAUGH**

**Dolphin: hahaha**

**Idiot sandwich: good enough **

**Channie: question**

**Mom: wat**

**Channie: have you ever seen Renjun try to kill you via looks**

**Chicago: not to me personally **

**Chicago: but yes**

**Mom: never once to me or Taeil **

**Idiot sandwich: I don't want to lose my life why would I**

**Tail: see he's so smart**

**Idiot sandwich: but yeah I didn't know I held that much power**

**OG gc**

**5:12 **

**Gay: okay kids place ur bets**

**Dream betrayer: chenle or Jungwoo is gonna eat the most, 5$ **

**Mom: nah m8**

**Mom: def Johnny, 12$ **

**Gay: wow we going BOLD BOLD hours**

**Doughnut: winwin, 7$ **

**Square: doyoung that's always your bet**

**Doughnut: but Jaehyun is it wrong**

**Square: tail 5$ **

**Gay: poor decision, kun is here he isn't gonna eat much**

**Square:... u rite **

**Square: Imma say our boi Hendery same amount**

**Gay: satan line, 5$ **

**Gay: ok so 29$, n e one wanna give 1 more to make an even 30$**

**Dream betrayer: ok**

**Gay: now we wait**

**OG gc**

**7:22 PM**

**Mom: bro wtf**

**Mom: how did they fit that much food into their MOUTHS**

**Gay: sweet sweet 30 bucks**

**Dream betrayer: oh fuck y'all **

**Square: u picked 3 ppl that's unfair**

**Gay: they still ate more than any 3 u could've picked**

**Doughnut: true**

**Gay: n e way I'm getting home via Johnny car byeee **

**Square: I was supposed to get home with Taeil back 2 our apartment rite**

**Square: but someone is getting a ride with KUN**

**Square: so now I'm gonna go complain on the main chat**

**Ot21**

**Square: MOON TAEIL**

**Square: I DON'T CARE WHAT IS HAPPENING **

**Square: DROP ME FUCKING OFF WHERE ARE YOU**

**Tail: already gone**

**Square: OH FUCK U**

**Mom: #ripjaehyun**

**Dolphin: #ripjaehyun**

**Maknae: #ripjaehyun**

**Mom: u can get a ride back w/ me babe**

**Mom: imma drop of Jeno and then u can stay at my place today**

**Henry: Kun**

**Henry: Kun**

**Henry: Kun**

**Henry: Kun**

**Dad: what**

**Henry: YOU HAVE THE KEY**

**Sicheng: so do I**

**Henry: oh ok nvm **

**Hendery + Kun**

**Henry: go get dicked lol**


	8. Proulouge eight

**Ot21**

**2:41**

**Gay: so kids**

**Gay: I know we thought I couldn't get any gayer whatsoever**

**God: plz don’t tell me you’re gonna actually **

**Junny: what did you do**

**Luke: it's 3 41 a.m here why are you here**

**Gay: shut up and mute us then loser**

**Chicago: anyway wat did u do**

**Gay: nothing yet**

**Gay: but!**

**Channie: but what**

**Gay: I'm gonna get acrylics **

**Sicheng: n O**

**Gay: I'm already in the place**

**Gay: they're gonna be gr8 bye byeee**

**God: oh no**

**5:43 **

**God: do y’all ever just like look at something and say “holy crap I did good work” cuz same**

**God: should I sleep? Wait do I even need sleep half of the world is up and fu- messed up they laik need help….**

**God: eh that’s tuff**

**mom: someone broke god**

**Gay: I was gonna show my nails but um this is a little more confusing**

**God: nice nails btw**

**Tail: it did not take 3 hours for nails**

**Gay: I saw sehun so we went for food**

**Chicago: oh**

**Chicago: where did yall go?**

**Gay: eh some restaurant in the mall **

**God: I haven’t slept in 15 decades..**

**Chicago: did it taste good**

**[Sicheng is now online]**

**[square is now online]**

**[Doughnut is now online]**

**Sicheng: (someone is jealous)**

**Square: (lol aint he always)**

**God: (lmao)**

**Doughnut: n e ways send pics of the nails**

**Gay: [image attached] **

**Sicheng: oh they’re cute!**

**God: told you**

**Gay: did u expect ugly?**

**Square: no but we were still scared**

**God: lmao me**

  
  


**6:14**

**God: look at what Satan tweeted **

**God:https://66.media.tumblr.com/3b9e480f85795a68cb59f4142754935f/25aabced06d8b0ab-50/s640x960/759126163f5d7855030732177a628906bcaaccd9.jpg**

**God: see what y’all did now Satan wants to raid heaven thanks a lot**

**Channie: everytime god texts first im scared**

**idiot sandwich: what did he send?**

**channie: [screenshot attached]**

**Yanggie: dammit renjun u werent supposed to tweet our plan**

**idiot sandwich: y r yall always calling me satan**

**dream betrayer: but r we wrong**

**God: what he said**

**idiot sandwich: bitch**

**[idiot sandwich has now been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Dolphin: IN OTHER NEWS**

**Dolphin: yall last day of school is thurs catch me acting a fool**

**God: you’re always acting like a fool**

**Mom: god came for u**

**Dolphin: do I really wanna know**

**idiot sandwich: broooo @nana @bestboi @channie we finna be seniors**

**Channie: broooo**

**Best Boi: yay!!! college soon!!**

**[nana is now online] **

**Nana: wat**

**Nana: oh**

**Nana: the future is scary but I got my homie jeno**

**God: w-what if college breaks him? ಥ_ಥ**

**God: on a different note English is weird and whoever translated the chistian bible to English is no good of a translator and should be fired I swear **

**Channie: w-what**

**mom: I’m sorry WHAT @god**

**Sicheng: do I wanna know**

**Mom: eh the bible is weird and translated odd yadda yadda**

**Yuta: I’m dead inside**

**God: at least ur alive somehow **

**Sicheng: why**

**Chicago: aw he cares**

**Sicheng: shut up**

**Yuyu: the dumbass jerks that live next to my apartment found out my human geography final grades**

**God: oh the 10/58 you mean**

**Tail: I”LL BEAT THEM UP WHO**

**Tail: I’LL JACK THEIR SHIT UP**

**Mom: WHO HURT MY SON**

**Dad: WHO HURT OUR SON**

**Yuyu: thx mom and dad**

**God: soft**

**Yuyu: but I'll be fine**

**Yuyu: I'll just do better next year and then throw a rock in their window when I feel like it**

**Mom: good**

**Yanggie: r we condoning Yuta getting arrested for property damage**

**Dad: it seems so**

**Yanggie: sounds valid**

**Yuwin**

**8:33**

**Sicheng: yuta**

**Sicheng: yuta**

**Sicheng: hey**

**Sicheng: ik ur up**

**Yuyu: u never spam who took Sicheng's phone**

**Sicheng: shut up**

**Yuyu: ok it's Sicheng**

**Sicheng: I'm just here to ask if ur 100% good after that**

**Sicheng: just wondering**

**Yuyu: aw**

**Sicheng: ew**

**Yuyu: but thanks for checking, I'm fine though**

**Yuyu: gotta roll with the punches and through rocks at windows ya know**

**Sicheng: don't actually throw rocks**

**Yuyu: now I'm sad**

**Yuyu: disappointed **

**Sicheng: but if human geo was a problem I took that class as an ap one **

**Yuyu: r u offering to tutor me**

**[Sicheng has now gone offline]**

**Johnny+Yuta**

**Yuyu: [screenshot attached]**

**Yuyu: HE WAS BEING NICE TO ME**

**Chicago: wild**

**[Chicago’s name has been changed to Chicago pizza]**

**God: you are welcome **

**Chicago pizza: Yuta.**

**Chicago pizza: did u just change my name**

**Yuyu: what? I don't even have admin rights to do that**

**Ot21 **

**8:43**

**Chicago pizza: WHO CHANGED MY NAME**

**[Chicago pizza has now changed their name to Chicago]**

**Mom: @ I oop-**

**Gay: lmao it wasn't that deep chill**

**Chicago: I have to consult the magic conch shell before I ever have a name change**

**Mom:para de hablarle a mierda falsa y barata idiota**

**God: I love messing with people :) anyway on to part 2**

**[god has changed Gay’s name to —]**

**God: let’s see if y’all get this one **

**\---: WHO TOUCHED MY NAME**

**\---: WHY AM I A STRAIGHT LINE**

**Idiot sandwich: ooh**

**Idiot sandwich: I just got it**

**Dad: congratulations 10 ur now het**

**Junny: and u know what happened to the last het in our gc**

**Square: he got disintegrated **

**\---: I'M GOING TO GO MAKE OUT WITH JOHNNY JUST TO PROVE ALL OF YOU GUYS WRONG**

**God: he’s running to his house y’all wtf did I do I’m scared**

**God:should I?**

**God: should I change it?**

**God: can someone Tell Chicago pizza to tell him “lmao it wasn’t that deep chill” to him after/ if the name is changed**

**God: anyway my telenovela is up I’ll be back in 2 hours **

**[God is now offline]**

**Doughnut: ok kids**

**Doughtnut: yall know how I live right next to john**

**Mom: please dont tell me**

**Doughnut: they're probably finna fuck**

**Doughnut: @dad I'm coming over there the walls in Johnny's apartment are thin**

**Chicago: that's why I'm moving**

**Chicago: but I'm not packing quite yet**

**[Chicago is now offline]**

**Doughnut: @dad KUN **

**Dad: u can come**


	9. Proulouge 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one weed is mentioned here

**Ot21**

**1:10 am**

**Dolphin: https://66.media.tumblr.com/d2c8e7963c1ef42ec82ecbf9950b3dba/6212c721827101c2-59/s640x960/a8a0d05036b5f874150653b8f61e2fdd8409afcc.gif**

**Dolphin:https://66.media.tumblr.com/6f01b23da241a2a25ed45519875018a0/e6d880d493a88c37-5f/s640x960/9a14b6950d6397850a9bbdccf0f001208d201c86.gif**

**Dolphin: I LET THEM INTO MY PENTHOUSE ONCE**

**Tail: that was ur fault**

**Dolphin: imma need to fuckin clean ALL this shit**

**Johnny: Yong is high **

**Dolphin: WHO GAVE MY MOM DRUGS**

**Cutie: everyone is high**

**Gay: I'm not**

**Gay: that's why I'm not in there**

**Gay: I'm just here**

**Chicago: lol dolphin where ake u???**

**Chicago: also mom is teashed**

**Dolphin: WHAT**

**Dream betrayer: huh? **

**Dream betrayer: what is happening**

**Sicheng: ur all drunk and high but I wasn't invited?? Wild**

**Gay: SICHENG ur here in the corner**

**Sicheng: but was I INVITED**

**Mom: yeh**

**Chicago: nop**

**Dolphin: I let mom, John, woo, hyuk, and Yuta in how did you 2 come**

**Yuyu: CHENgie is here? Wheere?**

**Sicheng: hiding from u**

**Cutie: but u just asked me where Yuta went 5 minotes ago**

**Mom: that's not how u spell minuet idiot**

**Gay: that's not right either**

**Channie: Haha none of yall can spell**

**Maknae: isn't weed illegal in Texas?**

**Chicago: no one needs to knooow**

**God: y’all are a disgrace **

**Channie: God said DISGRACE**

**Tail: WAIT**

**Tail: YOU LET HAECHAN IN @Dolphin?**

**Dolphin:... oh shit**

**Channie: it's ok I'm not drinking **

**Sicheng: I'm watching him**

**Luke: hello what the fuck**

**Luke: what the absolute fruck**

**Yanggie: it's getting wild**

**Luke: y'all are crossfaded**

**Luke: WITHOUT ME**

**Luke: aw I just landed and yall party**

**Channie: we can do wit u too when u come back into town**

**Dad: THIS IS STILL NOT GOOD**

**Dad: @dolphin who else is in ur penthouse and where are ur parents? **

**Dolphin: bruh my parents left the moment school ended YESTERDAY and in this part there is no one else and I'm not even there**

**Dolphin: I'm at Jisung's and these vids are from 10**

**Gay: I'm drunk Donghyum stoned rest crossfaded but chengje is normal**

**Sicheng: no one is being driven home I'm only here to make sure no one drowns in Chenle's pool**

**Sicheng: @dolphin 你不这里为什么?**

**Dolphin: 因为，为什么我想在哪里为什么?**

**Sicheng: 因为它是你的家!**

**Idiot sandwich: Cheng how can u be watching if ur texting**

**Sicheng: I just watched yong go into the pool and managed to pull him back while texting**

**Sicheng: I'm fine Renjun **

**Sicheng: also @gay aren't u supposed to be helping me?**

**Sicheng:...**

**Dream betrayer: what happened**

**Sicheng: he's dancing around with them, he's hella drunk**

**Dream betrayer: I just came back from heating up pasta **

**Dream betrayer: why the fuck is Donghyuk there?**

**Channie: I'm fine babe calm ur tits**

**Dream betrayer: UR STONED**

**Channie: yep! Shit's wild**

**[Channie has been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Dream betrayer: fuck fuck fuckeroni**

**Sicheng: I promised to watch them Mark, if I say he's fine he is fine **

**12:02 PM**

**Chicago: where THE FUCK AM I**

**Dolphin: ok losers ur all awake**

**Gay: yeah**

**Gay: Yuta is throwing up in the toilet but yeah**

**Sicheng: he is? **

**Dolphin: n e ways u guys are all at my penthouse and u threw a party**

**Cutie: judging from lack of shit thrown about this room I consider this party WEAK**

**God: kinda was seen way better**

**Dolphin: shut the frick up Jungwoo**

**Mom: ok yeah everything is very clean lele and I have no clue why**

**Sicheng: that's because u yelled at all of them like around 4 a.m to put away things**

**Yuyu: oh Sicheng's here**

**Sicheng: u already forgot?**

**Sicheng: n e ways Yong u cleaned up after that and I helped because u were still drunk but trying ur best**

**Dolphin: so I can go back to living in my home?**

**Sicheng: for the most part yes**

**Dolphin: not if anyone got f**ked **

**Sicheng: then come back tomorrow cause johnten **

**ChenJaeNo**

**1:44**

**Dolphin: hey frens**

**Dolphin: tomorrow you guys can come over if u wanna and stay as long as u want**

**Nana: thx Le, but I'm going to Florida for about a week tomorrow remember?**

**Dolphin: rite**

**Dolphin: Wbu jen?**

**Best Boi: 미안 하지만, 안돼 **

**Nana: Jen, please**

**Dolphin: yeah it would be pretty good, and really fun!**

**Dolphin: we can hang all day and spend time in my pool and do whatever pretty much**

**Best Boi: 아… 몰라**

**Best Boi: my mom you know**

**Dolphin: Come on, you don't even want to be there! **

**Dolphin: She keeps doing all types if stuff to you and now you have time to get out for a little!**

**Best Boi: 야!**

**Dolphin: or you could come in with an unreasonable amount of evidence and get out of that house anyway! Renjun tells you all the time you can live there but you never say yes!**

**Best Boi: CHENLE**

**Best Boi: stop please**

**Nana: Lele don't… **

**Dolphin: 미안해 젠, 나는화 너를 만들었어 **

**Best Boi: it's okay**

**Best Boi: 난 가요 싶어**

**Nana: I can walk there with you**

**Best Boi: 고마워 근대…**

**Nana: right, I'm leaving**

**Best Boi: I will come over tomorrow Chenle **

**Operation Taekun **

**2:17 **

**Dad: so uh, I'm going to fucking die**

**God: anywhomst **

**Sicheng: why?**

**Dad: I got my Hope's up**

**Dad: 1st day of summer and Taeil hasn't come to wanna talk to me**

**Dad: I really like him too, like a lot**

**Channie: that's gay**

**Dad: yes i understand**

**Yuyu: kun… **

**Yuyu: you pretty much know Taeil's schedule like the back of ur hand**

**Yuyu: u know that he works night shift and has the earliest possible classes so he can sleep which is a terrible program**

**Yuyu: u know what he major's in**

**Yuyu: but how do u not know that his school gets out today **

**Dad: … oh**

**Gay: holy shit he's whipped for him**

**Sicheng: must be tough being whipped**

**Sicheng: I haven't been whipped since [redacted]**

**Yuyu: SINCE TAEIL WE GET IT**

**Sicheng: no**

**Yuyu: oh**

**Yuyu: since who then?**

**Sicheng: like I said [redacted]**

**Gay: not even I know who this is**

**Sicheng: only God knows**

**Channie: if God spills I'll screenshot**

**Sicheng: if God cares in any way he won't **

**Ot21**

**4:43 **

**Yanggie: pregunta**

**Chicago: wow ur only Spanish word**

**Yanggie: No!**

**Yanggie: I can also say "dónde está la leche" and that's it**

**Mom:... dam @Chicago and I thought ur spanish was shit**

**Chicago: as if urs is any better**

**Yanggie: MY QUESTION**

**Mom: Johnny turn on ur location bitch **

**Chicago: no**

**Chicago: time to answer Lele's question**

**Chicago: **Yangyang sorry**

**Yanggie: I'm gonna let that slide**

**Yanggie: cause I wanna know whomst and whomst are the gayest couple without being a couple **

**[Channie is now online]**

**Channie: you mean like platonic gay?**

**Yanggie: yes**

**Luke: JohnMark**

**Channie: JohnMark **

**Chicago: no??**

**Mom: yes???**

**Dream betrayer: when have we ever?**

**Channie: ya'll are so gay for two people who have openly been in love with other people**

**Gay: icba about it skinship is cute**

**Channie: ^^^**

**Yanggie: thank you the 4 people out of the other fuckin 20 **

**Sicheng: it's always been JohnMark they're so gay**

**Yuyu: I vote for Yuwin**

**Chicago: me as well**

**Yanggie: 2 for YW and 4 for JohnMark**

**Dolphin: JohnMark because it's not one sided**

**Taekun **

**4:50**

**Tail: hey Kun**

**Dad: yep?**

**Tail: since I'm done with school for the year, do you want to go somewhere**

**Tail: I mean if you don't mind**

**Tail: like you don't have to **

**Dad: I'd love to**

**Dad: where?**

**Tail: nowhere special, just the pond**

**Dad: it's special if I get to go with you**

**Tail: cheeky**

**Tail: good thing you said yes or I'd have all the picnic food and have no fucking clue what to do with it**

**Dad: a picnic! You didn't have to**

**Tail: I'll see you at 6?**

**Dad: yes**

**Operation Taekun **

**Dad: the chat can be disabled now**

**Yuyu: what? Why?**

**Dad: [screenshot attached]**

**Sicheng: BROOOOO**

**Dream betrayer: HOLY F U C K**

**Gay:https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7517fe957ceec474209a1ce2ae971f0/41d2d11d3e5179dc-27/s640x960/4635662b501f8598cb46d4e6b2477ba760c075fa.jpg**

**Channie: sh#ts wild**

**Channie: he's got a mans**

**WayV **

**Luke: GUYS**

**Luke: GUYS IT'S IMPORTANT **

**Henry: VERY**

**Dad: what in the absolute fuck is so important to u**

**Luke: OUR GG BATH WATER WAS DELIVERED TODAY**

**Sicheng: you all disgust me**

**Gay: disappointed**

**Gay: Sicheng and I have had ours for so long**

**Luke: that shit is expensive**

**Sicheng: I asked Chenle and then he bought it for the meme**

**Henry: really**

**HenLe**

**Henry: lele**

**Dolphin: 什么**

**Henry: 你可以买GG bath water**

**Dolphin: 哈哈哈**

**Dolphin: 哈哈哈哈**

**Dolphin: 哈哈哈哈**

**Dolphin: 哈哈哈**

**Dolphin: 不可以**

**WayV**

**Henry: he said no**

**Sicheng: sucks to suck**

**Gay: imagine being told no by Chenle**

**Junny: can't relate**

**Yanggie: that's wild**

**Yanggie: but also couldn't u just ask Jungwoo @Luke ?**

**Yanggie: or buy it urself u could afford a trip to China**

**Luke: yes but now I have no money for GG bath water like that**

**Luke: speaking of China**

**Ot21**

**5:21 pm**

**Luke: whelp**

**Maknae: ? **

**Mom: I don't trust when it's Lucas who prompts a gc convo and it starts with whelp**

**Nana: did someone die**

**Luke: due to the fact I just got back from China, Ren and Lele are going, Ten is going back to Thailand, and Mark is going to Canada **

**Luke: the gc will go through the phase in which we all lose contact over the summer, and then we will all feel guilty about it but not do anything to fix the situation and our gc will die until next school year**

**Sicheng: dam did you have to come for our bad habits like that**

**Dad: Lucas all of us just get hella busy over the summer**

**Dad: we'll all still be here**

**Luwoo**

**Cutie: babe**

**Cutie: are you okay**

**Cutie: that was very out of the blue**

**Luke: haha no**

**Luke: I wanna beat myself up but it's too late I've already sent it and EVERYONE read it**

**Luke: but I guess that's fine**

**Cutie: xuxi, come on. Talk to me**

**Luke: you know you're the only one who calls me that unironically **

**Cutie: it doesn't matter. I still need to know what's wrong rather than you change the subject**

**Luke: it's stupid but I think they're gonna leave me**

**Luke: everyone is gonna leave me **

**Cutie: why do you think that**

**Luke: every summer my friend groups just fucking die off or they stop talking**

**Luke: stop talking to me**

**Luke: then they all go out and have fun and smile like I was never even part of them but it's fine**

**Cutie: who did that I would've beaten them up**

**Cutie: but that isn't the same friend group like us. All of us really love you even if you are constantly bullied. I'll tell them to stop if that's it**

**Luke: no I know they're joking**

**Luke: but summer is just going to end up with all of us going our separate ways and find different friends**

**Luke: not like having other friends is a bad thing! I just dont want them to leave me alone. I have a bitter fear of being alone **

**Cutie: so that's why you like being apart of big groups**

**Luke: yea**

**Luke: I just want to find a bunch of friends who will want me and not just run out of patience with me**

**Cutie: I'll never run out with you **

**Cutie: in fact, do you want to come over right now? **

**Luke: yes, please**

Lucas scrambled out of the dorms. Ignoring his roommates asking him what's wrong as well as what happened and where he's going. "Jungwoo." He murmured and decided it would be easier to go out the window because the door is farther and more questions. He needs to walk, he needs to get out, he needs to get back to himself. Where is funny Yukhei? Where is he? He can't find him. He climbs out the third story window and began to climb down. All of them have done this before, they sneak back in quite often when they stay out too late. Kun will probably do it tonight. 

It takes 10 minutes to get to Jungwoo's house. It was supposed to be a share house, but Jungwoo was the only one who lived there, and he was quite okay with that. Those 10 minutes are from only a walk, but Yukhei was going faster. About seven minutes later, Jungwoo opened the door. Before Lucas could even say anything, Jungwoo hugged him tightly and pulled him in. "I love you." Jungwoo said softly, holding him still. "Oh." 

"Yukhei I really really do. And I know that they care about you too. No one's gonna leave you alright?" And then Yukhei cried a little. Actually, a lot. He cried like a big baby, a tall dumb baby. He held onto Jungwoo and was sat down on the couch. "Everything is going to be fine Lucas. Even if you still think everyone is gonna leave you, I'm not going to. I'll stick with you no matter what." Lucas smiled, because he knows Jungwoo was being honest. Or if he wasn't, he was doing very good at being convincing. "Yukhei, how often do you think about that?" Lucas tried to sound confident, sound like himself. "A lot. Because it's just what always happens ya know. I'm used to it but I don't like it." 

"No one here is going to leave you. We all love having you here. You wouldn't leave us right?" Yukhei shook his head quickly. "Then we won't leave you." Lucas smiled, and he believed Jungwoo.


	10. Proulouge 10

**Dream Chat**

**4:33 pm**

**Idiot sandwich: WHAT IS UP GAMERS**

**Idiot sandwich: I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER MINECRAFT LET'S PLAY**

**Maknae: shut the everlasting fruck up**

**Channie: **frick**

**Maknae: boi did I stutter**

**Maknae: fruck**

**Nana: it's summerrr**

**Idiot sandwich: yes that is how school years usually work**

**Nana: shut up**

**Best Boi: I'm bored**

**Dolphin: I let u in my home**

**Dolphin: my home with a whole POOL and me**

**Dolphin: and ur bored**

**Nana: I'll be over next week Jen**

**Nana: we can hang then**

**Dolphin: still offended**

**Maknae: bro can I come to the penthouse**

**Dolphin: don't you just show up anyway**

**Channie: it never ceases to amaze me how little Jisung's parents care about where he is**

**Dolphin: ok same??? Like yeah I can invite people over but only y'all **

**Maknae: the trick:**

**Maknae: be so terrible at making new friends ur parents stay knowing all of them**

**Idiot sandwich: https://66.media.tumblr.com/a528395fc1d1da56ea8fd046abe901b5/d65873512ddcb98f-1e/s640x960/765239c707e2e7e16c5402eed1da4ac0fa311bad.jpg**

**Idiot sandwich: u came for urself huh**

**Maknae: I suppose so**

**Idiot sandwich: man imagine having Chenle as ur only friend**

**Dolphin: I take full offense to that**

**Best Boi: renjun when do come back from china?**

**Idiot sandwich: in july**

**Best Boi: oh…**

**Best Boi: 이미 보고싶어 ㅜ.ㅜ**

**Dolphin: ugh Jen we'll be back before u know it**

**Dolphin: and seriously, you can come over at any time**

**Idiot sandwich: you can come over to my house too okay?**

**Idiot sandwich: never forget you've got a billion options, anywhere but there**

**Best Boi: I know**

**  
Ot21**

**5:45**

**Gay: guess who is ready to fight their boss????**

**Gay: it's me**

**Chicago: when do u get off today**

**Gay: never, I die here**

**Tail: 11:30**

**Tail: same times for the both of us**

**Sicheng: I feel like that's child labour**

**Tail: what**

**Sicheng: 10 is child, and that is labour**

**Gay: correct**

**Tail: but would u guys like good news**

**Tail: I'm no longer single **

**Sicheng: finally **

**Sicheng: congrats Kun**

**Tail:... bitch how did u know **

**Yuyu: neither of yall are obvious**

**Yuyu: doesn't help that Kun is babie and told Sicheng and 10**

**Gay: let's be real tho, raise ur hand if u didn't know Taeil wanted to bang Kun**

**Gay: ok it's been 5 minutes and no one raised hands we all knew yall wanted to fuck**

**Sicheng: so has Kun gotten dicked yet?**

**Maknae: I've never wanted to no be able to read more than rn**

**Tail: are u ever been to this gc??? This is the worst you've had????**

**Maknae: ur rite**

**Yanggie: the speed that this gc goes through topics is amazing**

**Luke: speaking of topics**

**Luke: I'm gonna commit a felony**

**Dad: no**

**Mom: no**

**Henry: without me? **

**Luke: #addhenderytosatanline**

**Channie: no**

**Henry: aw**

**Yanggie: they keep me here against my will, help me get me out of this line**

**Channie: no**

**Yanggie: dam**

**Dolphin: frick I forgot to finish packing**

**Idiot sandwich: you idiot we leave TOMORROW**

**Dolphin: oops**

**[Dolphin is now offline]**

**[Idiot sandwich is now offline]**

**Mom: huh**

**Mom: frankly I'm just happy Renjun remembered he was going to China **

**June 30th **

**Ot21 chat**

**11:45 p.m**

**Luke: hey guys**

**[Mom is now online]**

**[Tail is now online]**

**[Yanggie is now online]**

**Luke: do the rest of yall just not go to bed???**

**Sicheng: yep**

**Luke: n e ways **

**Luke: I was wondering **

**Yuyu: oh no u used your brain? Don't hurt urself **

**Luke: shut the everlasting fuck up**

**Luke: ik we're all off doing our summer plans and shit, and that it's really late at night for some of us but...**

**Luke: I was wondering if we could all maybe play minecraft on our server?**

**Luke: we've all just haven't spoken that much over break and I want us to do something fun even if we aren't all together**

**Luke: so what do yall say?**

**Junny: can we play but water rises every 5 minutes?**

**Dream betrayer: CREEPER**

**Dolphin: AWW M A N**

**Luke: :)**

**Lukeyong**

**Mom: hey Yukhei?**

**Luke: yea**

**Mom: thanks for that**


	11. Proulouge 11

**OT21**

**5:11 p.m**

**Tail: so everyone's been to school by now**

**Tail: how was it**

**Johnny: BITCH WE GRADUATE AFTER THIS YEAR HOLY FUCK**

**Yuyu: OH SHIT**

**Sicheng: me and my 1 year after this**

**Dream betrayer: ok shut the fuck up I still have 3 MORE **

**Idiot sandwich: I still have to actually go lol**

**Dolphin: ok but um I still have to pass junior year???? **

**Dolphin: Jisung and I need to figure it out?????**

**Cutie: ur rich¿¿¿**

**Dolphin: but like… what the fuck do I even wanna do? Idk what I wanna do**

**Maknae: die?? **

**Dad: no???? **

**Dad: it's ok my bbys u will have time to figure it out**

**Sicheng: of course, I knew nothing until it was almost too late and look at me now!!**

**Nana: void of feeling, unable to do basic things and every time u feel a feeling coming on u try to kill it? **

**Sicheng: yep!!**

**Sicheng: jkjk pls don't waste ur time tho or go into student debt**

**[Dream betrayer has changed their name to fully capable]**

**Fully capable: I have rebranded **

**Best Boi: no more dream betrayer!!! **

**Nana: BBY**

**Idiot sandwich: … y'all see eachother all the time Jaemin it ain't that deep**

**Best Boi: we don't have class together**

**Best Boi: or lunch **

**Fully capable: aw my son made a whole sentence **

**Luke: imagine not being able to write lol gang gang**

**Yuyu: I like that now that jen is a senior we can bully him**

**Nana: ha u thought**

**Mom: well I guess… technically… we can**

**Yuyu: fuck**

**Yuyu: idk even know how the heck to do that**

**Henry: me neither**

**Yanggie: yeah how tf do we do that? **

**Fully capable: dam ur right **

**Luke: well on the bright side**

**Luke: I can **

**Luke: also I'M MOVING IN WITH JUNGWOO**

**Cutie: YEEAAHHH**

**Dad: awww so cute**

**Sicheng: how long have yall been together? **

**Cutie: 2 years and 10 months ♡♡♡♡**

**Channie: aaww that's so adorable **

**Fully capable: we will be cute like that too**

**Nana: hey Jen?**

**Best Boi: hm?**

**Nana: 어디서?**

**Best Boi: 왜요?**

**Nana: 보고 싶다 **

**Best Boi: at home**

**Nana: I'M COMING TO U**

**Chicago: back to the first point from today**

**Chicago: class was cool and all **

**Chicago: and then suddenly the kids majoring in photography went outside **

**Chicago: fucking weirdos **

**Sicheng: SHUT UP**

**Sicheng: LEAVES US ALONE OR I'LL TAKE AN UGLY PICTURE OF U**

**Sicheng: also fuck u we were going to take pictures of the kids studying agriculture**

**Nana: I love that we all ended up not leaving texas somehow**

**Best Boi: i wanna go to California **

**Best Boi: very far away**

**Nana: well guess I'm going to California kids**

**Maknae: I'm freaking forgetting Korean oh my god**

**Mom: how we literally speak it at least 3 times a day**

**Chicago: bruh how is Jisung losing his language**

**Maknae: quick someone say summat**

**Best Boi: 너의 엄마 게이**

**Maknae: shut UP JENO**

**Maknae: who tf taught him that**

**Channie: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE**

**Idiot sandwich: AND MAKE IT DOUBLE**

**Channie: JESSIE**

**Idiot sandwich: JAMES**

**Yanggie: MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT**

**Mom: ofc it was them**

**Mom: why did we even let them meet??**

**Dad: don't look at me**

**Mom: this is ur fault**

**Dad: HOW???**

**Mom: ur dumbass decided to let these dumbasses to meet**

**Tail: hey! Don't call my lovely mans a dumbass**

**Mom: gay**

**Gay: gay**

**Channie: gay**

**Tail:... **

**Tail: Bruh**

**Tail: have y'all met eachother ever**

**Gay: but yall are a diff type of gay**

**Dad: anyone: shows affection**

**Dad: Ten: Gay**

**Gay: I'm not fucking wrong tho**

**Idiot sandwich: if I can't curse could y'all at least CALM DOWN WIT IT**

**Fully capable: this could be u**

**Fully capable: but u…**

**Best Boi: FAILED SECOND GRADE**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm going to fight ur bf Jei**

**Dolphin: Jei??? **

**Nana: Jae is a kid that used to go to our school, he graduated but we still frens with him**

**Nana: so Jei!!**

**Best Boi: I didn't know u name Jei**

**Nana: lol but u know a different nickname **

**Mom: WH A T**

**Tail: MY GREAT GRANDSON**

**Tail: WHAT NAME **

**Best Boi: Minnie!! Or Min**

**Mom: thank GOD**

**Best Boi: what did you think I say?**

**Nana: nothing babe**

**NoMin**

**8:54 PM **

**Best Boi: hey**

**Nana: sup jennie bean**

**Best Boi: can u get me? She kicked me out for night **

**Nana: of course of course**

**Nana: u wanna talk about it now or in person**

**Best Boi 절대 말해 **

**Nana: Babe… **

**Best Boi: 난 괜찮아 **

**Nana: 너는 널 거짓말 왜?**

**Nana: you know lying doesn't work even over text**

**Nana: I know you better than I know anyone**

**Best Boi: I'm going to be okay (맞아)**

**Nana: the sentence is right but you're wrong! **

**Best Boi: ?**

**Nana: you're not fine there Jen. Stay with Renjun, Haechan, me, anyone! **

**Nana: even taeil and Jaehyun will take you and they are broke**

**Nana: anyone but her**

**Best Boi: 엄마는 나 사랑해**

**Nana: 이젠, 너는 너자신 거짓말에게**

**Nana: I'm still coming tho**

**Nana: 사랑해 젠**

**Best Boi: 사랑해 나나**


	12. Proulouge 12

**127**

**3:21 p.m**

**Doughnut: y am I still single**

**Doughnut: this is so sad **

**Chicago: so am I**

**Doughnut: no ur not ur just waiting for the right moment**

**Sicheng: well I sure as fuck am**

**Doughnut: ur stupid and don't realize someone loves u and they say it every day**

**Yuyu: IT'S ME ILY**

**Sicheng: I also love me, ur point?**

**Doughnut: I'M STILL SINGLE **

**Doughnut: I'M GOOD LOOKING, NICE, FUNNY, AND CAN SING**

**Doughnut: WHAT IS THE PROBLEM**

**Doughnut: I'M BISEXUAL I SHOULD HAVE MORE FUCKING OPTIONS THAN ALL Y'ALL EHO ARE DATING CAUSE ALL OF Y'ALL ARE GAY**

**Chicago: I am also Bye**

**Doughnut: why do you write it like that**

**Chicago: idk m8 I just do**

**Doughnut: where is Mark he'll listen to me cry**

**Mom: he doesn't get out for another 30 minutes**

**Doughnut: @tail take me back**

**Tail: I think I'll pass**

**Doughnut: @cutie Jungwoo ily**

**Cutie: I think the fuck not I'm in love with a dumbass cricket**

**Doughnut: but I'm normal **

**Cutie: well it's obvious I don't stand with people who make any sense**

**Doughnut: fine**

**Tail: but what about ur crush on that one girl?**

**Doughnut: she got a gf**

**Doughnut: I respect her but I also crie**

**Tail: aww poor bby**

**Tail: ur gonna find someone**

**Doughnut: a ha ha**

**Cutie: It’s cause u lean torwards girls**

** Have u seen the boys throwing themselves at u? Ur the most straight in the group hyung**

**Doughnut: at this point I might as well be straight**

**Gay: imagine being straight that shit sounds wild**

**Ot21 **

**3:33 PM **

**Dolphin: it's been one week**

**Dolphin: why the heck is our teacher making us take a test?**

**Gay: that's pretty much an oof buddy**

**Maknae: so uh my schedule got changed rite**

**Maknae: I HAVE MS. CHO AGAIN BECAUSE OF THAT I'M GOING TO DIE**

**Idiot sandwich: lol look what happened today when we were presenting**

**Idiot sandwich: https://66.media.tumblr.com/fa1c15be91a720a64d04b96eefddc336/8811baf5bab7a7cb-7f/s640x960/b647a18ded971bbbaca9ca5cb161f67d53e73062.gif**

**Idiot sandwich: lol Jisung can't talk**

**Gay: wbk next**

**Channie: I'm trying out for dance team**

**Gay: YES**

**Gay: good**

**Sicheng: keep up our legacy**

**Mom: hyuk r u better at hip hop or contemporary?**

**Channie: HH**

**Mom: **my legacy**

**Sicheng: stfu**

**Mom: do it again I dare u**

**Sicheng: stfu**

**Tail: fuck school I'm poor**

**Gay: ayyy mood**

**Dad: I'll support u**

**Tail: u r taking a fine arts degree hun...**

**Dad: fair enough**

**Gay: offended and I'm majoring in dance**

**Gay: but I'm also poor so…**

**Chicago: I am taking economics tho**

**Idiot sandwich: literally who all is going somewhere with their degrees**

**Idiot sandwich: I need to know so I can think of what to major in**

**Sicheng: me!**

**Yuyu: you take photography**

**Sicheng: you do fine arts, and??**

**Yuyu: fair enough**

**Tail: so I'm becoming a pediatric surgeon, Yong is gonna be a teacher, Johnny is eco, Mark is?**

**Fully capable: film**

**Tail: ok so nvm**

**Tail: Doyoung is doing communications although with his voice he should be in fine arts somewhere, he could actually make it**

**Doughnut: u too!!**

**Tail: nah**

**Tail: Lucas is also coms somehow**

**Cutie: I'm in business!! **

**Mom: and the rest of them are trying their best**

**[Square is online]**

**Square: what r we doing**

**Square: oh, lol I'm in the not possible category **

**Square: music gang bless up**

**Idiot sandwich: thank you very helpful**

**Fully capable: why did you want to know?**

**Markjun**

**3:44 pm**

**Idiot sandwich: let me into the og one for a bit will ya?**

**Fully capable: sure**

**OG + Renjun **

**3:44 PM **

**Idiot sandwich: ok**

**Fully capable: I think he has something to tell us**

**Gay: all ears hun**

**Mom: what's up?**

**Doughnut: we're here**

**Square: yep!**

**Idiot sandwich: don't laugh or be disappointed **

**Idiot sandwich: I applied to college**

**Square: why would we laugh about that? That's great!**

**Idiot sandwich: … **

**Idiot sandwich: I applied to Rice**

**Mom: Jun why would we be disappointed? That college is good!**

**Idiot sandwich: I don't want anyone else to know, I don't want to get their Hope's up**

**Idiot sandwich: failed second grade remember?**

**Fully capable: that doesn't mean anything now, it was second grade. We just like to joke**

**Gay: hun we believe in you and we always have**

**Idiot sandwich: thanks guys**

**Mom: of course**

**Gay: now go tell the rest u loser**

**Idiot sandwich: wow thank you**

**OT21 **

**3:54 pm**

**Idiot sandwich: I APPLIED TO COLLEGE!!!**

**Channie: REALLY YAAAAYY**

**Idiot sandwich: TO RICE**

**Channie: I BELIEVE IN YOU**

**Channie: wait, as ur partner in assery, does that mean I’ve also gotta apply to Rice**

**Idiot sandwich: yes**

**Idiot sandwich: lol jk go where u want**

**Tail: ooh, what r u gonna major in?**

**Idiot sandwich: arts**

**Tail: like just arts or fine arts**

**Idiot sandwich: arts**

**Tail: going somewhere degree!!! **

**Yuyu: fine arts gang finna fight u**

**Tail: @me**

**Yuyu: lets go then**

**Chicago: are we gonna gloss over the fact Taeil can probably dismember or disect us by now**

**Tail: lol not yet**

**Idiot sandwich: tail u never told us what ur majoring in? Just that u wanna become a mcsurgeon**

**Tail: cause I changed my major**

**Mom: AGAIN**

**Tail: im problematic**

**Tail: i’m doing human physiology and i’m sticking with it**

**Mom: u better, what kind of message r u sending the children?**

**Tail: just because u have a full ride doesn’t mean u can fuck around?**

**Maknae: good lesson**

**Maknae: also I’ve decided where I wanna go**

**Dad: ?**

**Maknae: clown college**

**Dolphin: I’m going to sea world, I’ll train with my brethren and jisung and I will make the first clown-dolphin show**

**Mom: say sike RIGHT NOW**

**Dolphin: sike sike Dam!**

**Dolphin: i’m getting my masters in clown not my bachelor's**

**Tail: aren’t we all**

**Doughnut: but ur gonna get a phD**

**Tail: dam yall are really gassing me today**

**Tail: i mean renjun is understandable but lol why me**

**Mom: we luv u that’s why**

**Tail: gay**

**Dolphin: bye**

**Chicago: get ur own jokes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final proulouge chapter! Now we are mostly caught up in these dumbass kids and their life!


	13. Chapter 1

**Ot21 chat **

**[Saturday September 28th]**

**3:47 p.m**

**Tail: I'm going hella broke**

**Doughnut: you've been in college for 3 yrs now wbk**

**Tail: that gap year was really bad idea in hindsight**

**Henry: bro ur becoming a doctor and u took a GAP year**

**Tail: I'm an idiot ok**

**Tail: also SURGEON**

**Mom: this is why he's gonna class with us and graduate wit us**

**TailTen**

**Gay: r we doing it now?**

**Tail: better than any other time ya know**

**Tail: but are ** ** _you_ ** ** sure? You know how he's gonna react**

**Gay: I'd rather him get mad at me now rather than it already be too much**

**Ot21**

**Tail: aight**

**Tail: is everyone at least online**

**Fully capable: seems like it**

**Best Boi: 네 what's up?**

**Tail: ok ok ok**

**Tail: due to my brokeness **

**Tail: and having no other options**

**Tail: imma become a stripper I mean how hard can it be**

**Nana: what the duck**

**Chicago: I'll do it for you**

**Chicago: Tail what the fuck**

**Sicheng: what the fuck**

**Mom: ur joking right?**

**Tail: listen it pays good money and u literally work in a club Johnny **

**Chicago: I DJ not strip! Also I work in a club because I enjoy it not cause I have to**

**Tail: if you worry about me being on my own it's fine I'm doing it with someone**

**Luke: who else?**

**Best Boi: we know him?**

**Gay: with me**

**Chicago: WHAT**

**Dolphin: ngl I'm not surprised**

**Idiot sandwich: no one is but Johnny**

**Square: ^^ agreed but still**

**Square: WHAT**

**Chicago: 10 I told you that you could always ask me, or anyone else**

**Gay: I want to do things for myself is that too much? This is something I want to do**

**Yuyu: (oh my god I thought they were kidding) **

**Mom: okay guys, you may need to take this to PMs**

**Chicago: 10 you've got other options**

**Gay: just let me do this**

**Mom: go to PMs pls**

**Tail: now even more hindsight, this was probably a bad idea**

**Doughnut: but you were serious tho**

**Tail: yes**

**Tail: I've hooked up/ dated everyone in 127 save for Mark and Yuta I can strip for bucks**

**Fully capable: didn't we make out once?**

**Tail: oh my god doesn't count don't remind me**

**Tail: drunk mark is too much of a wild ride mixed with drunk Taeil **

**Sicheng: @dad is 10 at the dorms I'm about to get on the bus**

**Dad: no… he left immediately after this convo started**

**Sicheng: he has they keys to Jaehyun and Tails apartment right?**

**Sicheng: he may be there**

**Siten**

**4:03 **

**Sicheng: how r u hanging**

**Sicheng: I'm on the bus and will be there soon**

**Gay: we fought**

**Sicheng: about the job?**

**Gay: about everything**

**Gay: me not moving in, you know the usual lot**

**Sicheng: haven't u 2 been on these things for a while now?**

**Gay: yeah. Why does this even matter we aren't dating**

**Gay: I do what I want**

**Sicheng: it's a sketchy job hun, he's just worried about you**

**Sicheng: I don't fully agree with this really but I'm gonna support you**

**Gay: the thing is he doesn't understand why I have to do this for myself, other than money of course**

**Sicheng: just worried about you getting hurt or touched**

**Sicheng: where are you in the apartment I'm gonna be there in 5 minutes**

**Gay: crying in the bathroom, Taeil and Yoon left for a bit and they let me come in**

**Sicheng: make it seven minutes I'm getting you a lunchable.**

**Gay: ^-^ **

**Tenwoo**

**6:14 PM **

**Cutie: hey, are you okay?**

**Gay: define okay**

**Cutie: up to talk **

**Gay: yeah**

**Cutie: I mean up to talk to me**

**Gay: dude again the past is the past**

**Gay: also, thank you for keeping this under wraps until today **

**Cutie: your business is yours to share not mine, I would never unless it was like a bad situation and you not sharing was stupid **

**Gay: I make a lot of stupid choices huh**

**Cutie: good means, bad ideas **

**Cutie: but this… I think this one was a good idea, better for your income even if iit's a lil sketchy**

**Gay: thanks woo**

**Cutie: anytime**

**JohnJae**

**8:11 pm**

**Square: u have been avoiding me for 4 hours**

**Square: not even leaving me on read**

**Chicago: how did u know I was on in the first place? **

**Chicago: I could've been sulking**

**Square: u don't sulk u ugly cry **

**Chicago: fuck you**

**Square: Taeyong only**

**Chicago: oh shut up**

**Square: ok let's talk now**

**Chicago: no**

**Square: declined, we're talking about this**

**Square: babe listen u can't do this to yourself + Ten**

**Chicago: I thought you were in love with Yong **

**Square: shut up**

**Square: u care about 10 so much but Y R U DOING THIS**

**Chicago: doing what?**

**Square: acting like u and 10 are always hanging around and then the two of you suddenly disappear out of nowhere over one argument**

**Square: do u understand that good relationships need communication right**

**Chicago: well he doesn't talk either**

**Square: valid, but u can always talk to me**

**Chicago: he wants to be a fuckin stripper**

**Square: hey so does Taeil**

**Chicago: not saying that a man cant do it when one needs to do it but Ten doesn't have to**

**Chicago: I have enough for him to stay and be happy**

**Square: *sighs in understanding***

**Square: when Yong, 10, mark, Doyoung, and I made this dumb gc and all became friends we knew ten had shit on his back**

**Square: he wanted to solve his problems himself, he never asked for help or wanted it when we offered it was just how he grew up**

**Chicago: I'm not saying that he can't like work or anything, I like when he goes out and does things and is proud of himself**

**Chicago: I just don't want him hurt or damaged**

**Square: … **

**Square: u know where 10 is from**

**Square: he's already screwed**

**Chicago: but this could make it worse, he's got a real short fuse for certain things**

**Square: Sicheng is the normal one behind them, don't worry he makes sure 10 doesn't do anything stupid**

**Square: they watch out for each other and never press**

**Square: like asking why he won't move in or holding his fears over his head**

**Chicago: I don't do that**

**Square: 10 has a big fear of caring about people and being cared for he's lost his ability to trust**

**Chicago: how does that happen??? Not everyone who is nice to you wants something from you**

**Square: he just is alright?**

**Square: this gc has like 6 rules: Don't argue with someone else over main chats, we're all pricks with opinions and can share them happily, don't ever fuck with Jeno, don't fuck with Renjun for your own safety, never trigger Mark, and don't push Ten**

**Square: he'll run away if you do, or he'll say things he's gonna regret**

**Chicago: and I don't wanna do that**

**Square: of course, because one you love him and two Sicheng will not hesitate to deck you if you do so**

**Chicago: will u help me?**

**Square: LMAO have you ever been punched in the face by Sicheng**

**Chiacago: no???**

**Square: that explains why you think I'd help you**

**Chicago: I'm two inches taller than him and have more strength **

**Square: have you heard of David and goliath **

**Square: that's what's gonna happen**

**Square: just give him some time**

**Mom + Dad **

**[Tuesday, October 1st]**

**5:56 pm**

**Mom: sicheng said ten was doing ok over the 127 gc but I can tell when he’s lying even over text**

**Dad: he and Johnny have’nt spoken in 3 days how do u think it is**

**Mom: what lunchable did ww give him**

**Dad: idk why that matters but pizza**

**Mom: what type **

**Dad: deluxe w cheese only im pretty sure**

**Mom: pringles or oreos**

**Dad: oreos**

**Mom: oh he’s doing terrible**

**Dad: ???? **

**Mom: trust me, eventually this will make sense**

**WayV **

**9:33 pm**

**Gay: 大家好**

**Henry：ten哥！！**

**Junny：你怎么样？**

**Sicheng：he's fineish**

**Yanggie：你是一个stripper马？**

**Gay：是的**

**Yanggie: we aint stopping you my guy**

**Henry: don’t get jumped!**

**Henry: or turn out like yukhei**

**Luke: what’s wrong w/ me?**

**Sicheng: u managed to not end up in the hs gc while still in hs**

**Luke: Kun and the rest of WayV didn’t get into 127 or dream**

**Yanggie: Kun was already out of school when he got here and since the bbys all go to the sister school, some of the stuff is different and this is pretty much their version of a dream gc**

**Junny: so lucas ur still the only one…**

**Luke: I feel attacked**

**Yanggie: r u coming back 10?**

**Gay: yeah, today and it'll be okie**

**Junny: n e way**

**Junny: have u talked to johnny @gay**

**Gay: lol no**

**Gay: he needs to calm down**

**Luke: ?? **

**Gay: up in my business like it's his life not mine, who is he to say anything? I am who I am and I'll do what I want to do**

**Luke: you know he is only looking out for you**

**Luke: that's just his way**

**Gay: ok enough with that**

**Gay: has anyone seen Kun? Like online**

**Junny: no… not since you and Taeil talked about your jobs**

**Yanggie: maybe he's busy**

**Gay: imma ask Moony **

**Teil**

**9:45 p.m. **

**Gay: taeil? **

**Gay: has Kun ever been online since the talk?**

**Tail: you've noticed as well**

**Tail: no but he said he might talk**

**Gay: ok… I think he may be worried about you or something**

**Tail: I know**

**Taekun**

**9:46 p.m. **

**Tail: hey babe **

**Tail: can we talk?**

**Dad: I don't know**

**Dad: are you going to actually talk? **

**Tail: Kun, this is my life and this is what I want to do**

** _Tail typing: if you cant understand that_ **

**Dad: that's not why I'm upset**

**Dad: I'm not mad at the fact you want to be a stripper**

** _Tail typing: if you cant unde_ **

** _Tail typing: if you c_ **

**Tail: what?**

**Dad: were you ashamed to tell me? **

**Tail: what no**

**Dad: then why didn't you tell me? **

**Tail: well most people take their partner wanting to show off to other people about as well as Johnny does**

**Dad: as much as I love the guy, I'm not Johnny **

**Dad: I'm not most people either I'm Qian Kun and Qian Kun only**

**Dad: I would've supported you, and I still will. I'm just upset because you wouldn't talk to me, that you didn't trust me enough to tell me even though we've been friends for so long by now**

**Tail: don't take it personally, no one knew we had this planned**

**Dad: I can't help it, I've got a habit called I worry about my friends and we're kore than friends now so !!!!**

**Tail: i appreciate that, really, but it was something between 10 and I**

**Tail: i want to get to the point where i can talk to you about everything**

**Dad: not there yet?**

**Tail: 10 and johnny have enough marital problems for the entire gc, you don't need to hear my sob story as to why I'm like this**

**Dad: if it helps you to get it off your chest you can tell me one day**

**Tail: maybe one day**

**Tail: but come on I dated Doyoung for some time that should be a dead giveaway for how emotionally distraught I once was**

**Dad: but a good relationship has communication**

**Tail: and most importantly won't be like johnten**

**Dad: definitely not**

**Tail: I'm sorry I didn't tell you**

**Dad: I won't say it's ok because it wasn't but talk to me on important things alright?**

**Tail: ok**

**Tail: Kun**

**Dad: hm?**

**Tail: doesn't it bother you? **

**Dad: does what bother me**

** _Tail typing: that I pretty much hoed arou_ **

** _Tail typing: that I pre_ **

**Tail: that I have gotten with almost everyone in 127**

**Dad: I'll admit it was a little deterring when I found out I would be your 16th bf when u only started dating people like a year and a half ago other than Taeyong**

**Dad: but at the end of the day why should it? At the very least ik how sincere you are in ur relationships and even if this doesn’t last just know that im gonna care about you during and after because you shot me through the heart you ass, I've liked you for so fucking long Moon Taeil that it's stupid how much I care about you**

**Tail: that’s really cheesy but fuck u u made me cry**

**Dad: love you**

**Dad: you don’t have to say it back, but I just want you to know**

**Tail: one day I will know how to say that back too**

**Tail: but for now I know how to say something else**

**Tail: https://66.media.tumblr.com/de20036672a64d56d1a42bc0d7657472/20fc316b98a7c35b-e2/s640x960/49ff952cde6dbe5f0313cffd1f7d34817bb8e3f4.jpg**

**Dad: I thought you’d never ask**


	14. Chapter 2

**JohnJae **

**3:41 am **

**[October 3rd]**

**Chicago: why r u still online**

**Square: @ jeno's his mum hasn't come home yet**

**Square: trying to see if I need to take him over to me and taeil's place**

**Chicago: r u?**

**Square: probably yeah, but he just got to sleep**

**Square: now why r U up**

**Chicago: I'm depressed and possibly the light of my entire life is still mad at me even though I don't entirely see what I did wrong**

**Square: u called him the light of ur life im-**

**Chicago: POSSIBLY**

**Square: is it dimming? Because of this **

**Chicago: no **

**Chicago: one argument isn't gonna make me love him any less**

**Square: are you currently mentally stable**

**Chicago: I'm in my bathroom crying**

**Square: ugly crying**

**Chicago: no**

**Square: it wasn't a question it was a fact**

**Square: have you thought of…**

**Square: ***talking to him*****

** _Chicago typing: no I just sulked for five da_ **

** _Chicago typing: no I ju_ **

** _Chicago typing: I thought abou_ **

**Chicago: I wanted to**

**Square: but?**

**Chicago: how do I even know he is gonna want to look at me? Yoon he's never been so mad that he doesn't even read my texts when they come through**

**Chicago: and I don't know why**

**Square: ik this is never as good as the real deal but text him**

**Square: like actually text him rather than just Ten, ten, 10, hello?, read these at least, tenny **

**Square: ya know**

**Chicago: can u not be right for once?**

**Square: I'm dating Taeyong, how can I not know you guys like the back of my hand I'm in love with the backbone of the gc**

**Square: now go communicate if he is awake**

**Johnten **

**3:51 am **

**Chicago: hey Ten**

**Chicago: idk if ur awake or still not reading my messages but I want to talk even though I know you're still mad**

** _Read at 3:52 am_ **

**Chicago: I don't entirely know what I did wrong, I don't know when I did, but I know I fucked up somewhere**

**Chicago: and I know that it has to do with boundaries and how close I can get to you, those things that we said we would face together when you're ready to open up about what happened**

**Chicago: I don't know when that's gonna be for me, and maybe you don't either but that's okay. I'm okay with waiting if I know it's a place we wanna get to. I don't like to argue with you or go through a bout of lost contact every month because neither of us can ever get our shit together**

**Chicago: I know it's not all your fault, I'm stupid and impulsive and put pressure and I'm trying to get better at understanding that you don't move as fast as me and that's okay too. I'm always willing to wait because I know you're never far away**

**Chicago: at the end of the day I'm still a tall idiot and you're a short hardass, and we go together about as well as neon green and and literally 90% of the rest of the colours on the planet**

**Chicago: but like those people who put up the signs anyway, we make it work**

**Chicago: I know the analogy was stupid, I was possibly trying to make you laugh**

**Chicago: at the very least I really fucking miss you Tenny like it's getting bad how much I miss you**

**Gay: I miss you too**

**Gay: do u remember before we had this going on? When we were just friends with benefits?**

**Chicago: yeah**

**Gay: I miss those days**

**Gay: shit wasn't as complicated **

**Gay: there was no explaining, none of the fighting, none of the wanting to tell you but not being able to because I only saw you as a fwb. Wish I still did, cause then I wouldn't care so much if you would run away or not**

**Chicago: Ten, if you think I'm gonna run away you must've missed the parts where I stood by you when 1: we thought u did drugs and OD because you disappeared for 3 days**

**2: almost went to juvie for petty theft**

**3: got suspended for getting in a fight**

**Chicago: trust me, I'm not running and I don't expect you to tell me everything at once**

**Chicago: when you're ready I'm here**

**Gay: I'm sorry for blowing up at you not wanting me to take on this job, I know you were only looking out for me and meant it**

**Chicago: I'm not going to stop you, but can you apply at the club I work at? At least let me know youre safe **

**Gay: we will see, I would want to actually**

**Gay: do you want me to come over? I would actually like to talk this over**

**Chicago: I don't have any lunchables for u tho, but I can make you something as makeup food**

**Gay: r u trying to poison me **

**Chicago: I'm offended **

**Gay: if you want to make up pay me in kisses heathen**

**Chicago: can do**

**Ot21**

**11:37 a.m**

**Chicago: hello kids**

**Chicago: [picture attached] **

**Dolphin: our favourite reality TV show couple has made up, how long will they last this time!!!**

**Mom: what he means is we're happy that you're back and sleepy 10 is cute**

**Gay: I got RAILED**

**Chicago: T E N**

**Gay: if I remember correctly u enjoyed urself just as much**

**Dolphin: I wish I was jared, 19**

**Mom: don't we all? **

**Luke: I have successfully said no to my parents **

**Gay: stop taking the attention away from me and my sorr ass**

**Dolphin: JARED 19**

**Gay: N E WAY**

**Gay: what did u say no to**

**Luke: I don't *dabs* want to *woahs* take over the family business **

**Gay: so u said no**

**Mom: what did they say hun? **

**Luke: that they supported me in my future endeavors and hoped that I do well, and that if I ever need somewhere to learn from that I can come**

**Luke: also that they can't be anymore let down than that one time in 7th grade I ate play dough and got sick**

**Gay: do u and Renjun have the same parents or summat **

**Idiot sandwich: I take high offense to that**

**[Idiot sandwich has changed their name to china]**

**China: rebranding time**

**[Mom has changed China's name to Idiot sandwich]**

**Mom: absolutely not**

**Mom: you get to rebrand to become dream betrayer soon**

**Idiot sandwich: Nana, Chan, Jeno, and Jaemin r all leaving too why just me?**

**Mom: ur oldest**

**Tail: speaking of 7th grade**

**Tail: was anyone there for the great battles of Taeyong and @doughnut**

**Doughnut: wut**

**Doughnut: OH**

**Mom: middle school, let's not talk about it**

**[Yanggie is now online]**

**Yanggie: WELL I SURE WASN'T **

**Yanggie: speak**

**Tail: u know how normally it's the bully and the victim?**

**Tail: these two were both the bully and the victims of each other**

**Tail: it was like this gc but without any wholesomeness, they just saw each other in the hall and then talked shit lmao**

**Doughnut: taeyong made me sexually frustrated, I wasn’t pepared to be bisexual**

**Mom: ok and then we learned ur straight other than special occasions and I was the first special occasion I feel so proud**

**Mom: jaehyun made me sexually frustrated, audacity to date ur cousin when I had a crush on him**

**Tail: is this the reason or are yall just going at it**

**Mom: u will never know**

**Square: they’re just going at it**

**Yanggie: so yall like verbally fought so hard u became friends?**

**Doughnut: pretty much**

**Yanggie: dam I should do that and maybe linkai will give me attention**

**Mom: didn't linkai block u on twt **

**Yanggie: honestly he always blocks me on twt **

**Yanggie: but back to the story**

**Gay: y'all really decided dotae and their fake rivalry is more important than me huh**

**Doughnut: yes**

**Yanggie: how did y'all become friends then**

**Mom: idk I think we were forced to work together or summat **

**Doughnut: we had a lot of things in common really**

**Doughnut: both liked dancing, shinee, and hated my cousin**

**Gay: well he/she must've not been that bad if Yoon-oh dated them**

**Mom: AH HA HA**

**Square: AH HA HA**

**Square: sometimes I make dumb choices and she was one of them**

**Mom: crazy to think I'm dating someone who dated her**

**Square: well we've been together since 8th grade summer so I must not be that bad **

**Sqaure: also ur the light of my life so…**

**Mom: WHAT**

**Gay: awwww**

**Mom: I thank you for being all mushy but u don't have to say that**

** _Square typing: WHY WOULD I LIE_ **

** _Square typing: WHY WO_ **

**Square: I L Y**

**Square: and I'll fuckin say it again**

**Square: LEE TAEYONG IS THE LIGHT OF MY FUCKING LIFE**

**Fully capable: @Mom DO U SEE THIS**

**Fully capable: Marry this bitch like yesterday**

**Mom: Yoon-oh **

**Square: huh?**

**Square: ily babe but neither of us can get married rn**

**Mom: no not that**

**Mom: come over**

**Square: yes but also why**

**Square: I'll be there in 15**

**Mom: u know how 10 just got railed? **

**Square: be there in 10**

**Sicheng: why can't call someone the light of my life and then fuck them**

**Yuyu: I am**

**Yuyu: RIGHT HERE**

**Sicheng: no**

**Sicheng: anywho don't break the bed**

**Mom: no promises!!!**

**Chicago: imagine being so cute the chat condones talking about getting smashed**

**Gay: when will it be us**

**Sicheng: never u kinky bitch**

**Gay: fuck u**

**Sicheng: let's not make johnny jealous**

**Chicago: 10 I'm going to fight him**

**Gay: HA go ahead **

**Gay: I'd like to see u try**

**Sicheng: turn on ur location tall stupid**

**Chicago: tall stupid**

**Chicago: that is the best u have**

**Sicheng: lil bitch**

**Chicago: @Gay I'm going to kill him**

**Gay: I'm still waiting for u to try**

**Sicheng: I will kick ball change a fucking foot up ur ass**

**Chicago: dancer insults can't hurt if I can't understand **

**Sicheng: do u know what an arabesque turn is**

**Chicago: yes**

**Sicheng: I'm going to kick you with it**

**Jaeyong**

**10:11 PM **

**Mom: hey babe**

**Square: sup**

**Mom: first off, today was great and I'm still sore**

**Sqaure: then I've done my job **

**Mom: also**

**Mom: as adorable as it was, you didn't have to call me light of ur life hun ik u love me**

** _Square typing: oh my god I wasn't lying_ **

** _Square typing: oh my god I _ **

**Square: babe I love you and I wasnt lying**

**Square: like so much and I don't wanna scare you away by saying this but I really see the possibility of a future with you ya know?**

**Mom: I do too, but I didn't know you wanted the same**

**Mom: when things are calmer, and we have money and shit imma marry you so hard **

**Square: I'm holding u to that**

**Mom: when I've got a real job and not a little job like retail rn we finna do that shit**

**Square: love that**

**Square: also go to bed!! **

**Mom: do your homework!!!**

**Square: ok we will do the things we need to do**

**Mom: after u fuck me again!!!!**

**Square: I thought you were sore**

**Mom: sore² then**

**Mom: p l e a s e I'll sleep better**

**Mom: I'll pick u up and drive u to class in the morning**

**Square: deal**

**Mom: u better be good**

**Square: bitxh of course I will be good my dick has charged to full power**

**Mom: never mind that was the worst thing you've ever said**

**Square: come onnnn**

**Mom: alright **

**Mom: love ya **

**Square: ^-^**


	15. Chapter 3

**Ot21 **

**3:44 PM **

**[October 15th]**

**Gay: so u know Sehun**

**Chicago: why r we talking about him**

**Doughnut: YES we do know Sehun**

**Gay: so u know his friend Baekhyun is a makeup artist right**

**Gay: IMMA BE A FUCKING FAIRY FOR HALLOWEEN**

**Doughnut: AWWWWWW CUTTEEEE**

**Chicago: that's gonna be cute**

**Gay: all it costs me is to get him a boyfriend**

**Doughnut: how r we gonna do that**

**Doughnut: he's like Chenle, most ppl think he's fine but then he gets weird **

**Gay: but he's lovely, someone will love him**

**Gay: which is why… **

**Gay: I am bringing him to my first show**

**Chicago: … when is that? **

**Gay: october 18th**

**Chicago: dam I'm working that night**

**Gay: it's okay**

**Gay: you can see me from the booth**

**Chicago: WHAT**

**Gay: u asked for us to go there, you receive **

**Chicago: WHAT**

**[Dolphin is now online] **

**Dolphin: I heard my name**

**Dolphin: also u broke ur mans**

**Ot21**

**[October 17th]**

**5:02 PM**

**Dad: *sighs***

**Dad: @mom come online**

**Dad: *sigh***

**Dad: *sigh***

**Dad: *sighs louder***

**Dad: *SIGH***

**Mom: bitch what**

**Dad: I want another kid**

**Mom: no u don't **

**Dad: yes I do**

**Mom: we just got like three more this year**

**Dad: can we take them back I want other ones**

**Junny: the absolute rudeness **

**Mom:...**

**Mom: absolutely not**

**Mom: how do we know they won't be like them or even worse**

**Yanggie: u two are terrible parents**

**Mom: this is about Renjun, Lucas, and Yangyang right**

**Dad: Haechan too**

**Idiot sandwich: I hope u know I hate both of you evenly**

**Luke: imagine not being picked on ever**

**Luke: @BestBoi how does it feel **

**Best Boi: like a baby**

**Best Boi: some1 rost me**

**Dad: how can we roast u when u can't even speak correctly for us to make fun of your typos**

**Best Boi: :0 **

**Nana: if it makes u guys feel any better about not being able to bully someone we should bully Renjun**

**Best Boi: [video attached]**

**Luke: BRO WHAT**

**Luke: WHAT WERE YOU LOOKING AT WHEN YOU CRASHED THE BUGGY**

**Dad: I like that Jeno tries to tell him but gives up halfway through**

**Mom: he slowly becomes less wholesome the longer he is in America**

**Nana: he's been here for like 3 years now**

**Mom: very slowly he is becoming less wholesome, at like tha pace of a 200 year old turtle**

**Best Boi: is that good?**

**Nana: 응**

**Mom: Y were y'all at H-E-B anyway**

**Idiot sandwich: we hadn't hung out in a while so we helped Jeno go shopping for groceries**

**[Yuyu is now online] **

**Yuyu: aw I wanna do that**

**Idiot sandwich: what if we hide random shit in an IKEA and have a scavenger hunt**

**Yuyu: yes**

**Dad: N O**

**Junny: I'm hearing a yes**

**Dad: BACK TO THE POINT**

**Dad: another child**

**Dad: maybe like 3 or 4 more in replacement for the idiots we have**

**Mom: oh so you mean like a trade!**

**Mom: that's a bit better**

**Idiot sandwich: BITCH WHAT**

**[Idiot sandwich has been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Mom: we’re kidding**

**Mom: only trading haechan**

**Channie: i wanna be mad but ngl id trade myself too**

**Sicheng: can we trade Yuta for anyone else**

**Dad: no, he won’t leave**

**Yuyu: i’m emotionally attached u can’t just thro me out like that**

**Mom: becides we like to watch u suffer**

**Square: ***besides**

**Mom: thanks hun**

**Channie: but when I correct u it's “Shut the f*ck up donghyuk no one cares” **

**Mom: that’s cause ur a dumb bitch and yoon isn’t **

**Sicheng: trade yuta I am actually begging**

**Mom: no**

**Yuyu: glad someone loves me**

**Dream chat**

**6:57 PM**

**Channie: does anyone take Lang**

**Maknae: yes**

**Idiot sandwich: how tf do u take lang ur supposed to be in englisg II**

**Maknae: i took a test Iike in 8th grade and skipped to eng l then**

**Maknae: if u loved me u would know**

**Idiot sandwich: listen i only spare room in my heart for jeno and U know it**

**Nana: no**

**Idiot sandwich: yes**

**Idiot sandwich: trust me no one loves him as much as you except maybe mark**

**Nana: fine**

**Maknae: someone’s protectivveee**

**Nana: shut up**

**Channie: where is mark’s kid anyway**

**Nana: he hid his phone, he’ll be back on tomorrow**

**Idiot sandwich: poor kid, every time I think it’s going better it gets worse**

**Nana: you know he doesn’t like when we talk about this, defenitley when he isnt on**

**Channie: in that case how do u not know how to spell definitely **

**Nana: f*ck u**

**Channie: Jen wouldn’t like that**

**WayV**

**6:59 PM**

**Luke: i really be breaking hearts huh**

**Luke: such a shame**

**Sicheng: what**

**Luke: it’s just that yall could never be me**

**Yanggie: oh no who fed his ego**

**Dad: some girl asked for his number and he declined**

**Sicheng: WELL I SURe HOPE HE WOULD**

**Dad: and now he thinks he’s all that**

**Gay: ONE girl? Bro even Renjun has a longer declined list than you and he doesn’t even look approachable**

**Luke: actually I’ve declined like 11 thank you vv much**

**Gay: ok so renjun may have a lower list than you but he likes it like that**

**Gay: it’s yuta, renjun, then you**

**Luke: YUTA**

**Luke: but he’s hot**

**Sicheng: ew**

**Gay: if I remember correctly, every single person in our hs knew he ONLY liked sicheng and didn’t even try**

**Luke: not surprised, if I wasn’t dating woo I’d go for yuta**

**Luke: he’s nice, funny, and supports everyone how could u not love him**

**Sicheng: he’s stupid**

**Luke: all of us are stupid ur point?**

**Sicheng: special stupid**

**Sicheng: ok new plan: u take Yuta and I'll date Jungwoo**

**Luke: absolutely **

**Luke: not**

**Sicheng: dang**

**Luke: who has the longest list?**

**Gay: Johnny and Jaehyun**

**Sicheng: OML THAT REMINDS ME**

**Gay: of what**

**Ot21 **

**7:15 PM **

**Sicheng: I REMEMBERED SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS**

**Mom: huh**

**Square: what has happened**

**Yuyu: I am interested **

**Sicheng: JOHNNY, JAEHYUN**

**Chicago: what**

**Sicheng: REMEMBER THAT TIME U SET UP A BOOTH TO DECLINE PEOPLE SO THAT THEY WOULDNT GET THEIR HOPES UP**

**Yanggie: THEY DID WHAT**

**Idiot sandwich: and we never got to know about this? **

**Chicago: that was like the best and worst thing I've ever done**

**Sicheng: wait, I never showed you pics?**

**Sicheng: [image attached]**

**Sicheng: [image attached]**

**Yanggie: The I'm sorry banner on top is a grand addition**

**Square: thank you**

**Yanggie: how many people showed up**

**Square: like 20 or so in the first hour at least**

**Yanggie: wow how many whipped were people for you**

**Square: yes**

**Yanggie: Johnny I understand but YOU**

**Square: shut the fuck up small ugly boy**

**Yanggie: anyway carry on how did this happen **

**Chicago: so as we got older in hs Jaehyun and I glew the fuck up and it got to the point we kinda got asked out too much and so the week before Valentine's day we set up a booth where we decline you and give you tissues and chocolate**

**Square: and then our ask out rates dropped to 0.1% and we never needed another booth**

**Chicago: well at this rate in college you me and Taeyong may need one again**

**Yanggie: imagine being cute**

**Junny: shut UP**

**Junny: Stop HATING URSELF**

**Junny: BECAUSE UR AMAZING AND SO SWEET**

**Yanggie: aw thank you Xiaojun**

**Junny: yeh**

**Junny: cause ily b*tch**

**Yanggie: awwww**

**Yanggie: who will ever have a better friend line than me, Jun, and Hendery**

**Mom: Me, Mark, and Jaehyun**

**Idiot sandwich: Me, Jaemin, and Jeno**

**Chicago: Me, Jaehyun, and 10**

**Sicheng: Me 10 and Kun**

**Yanggie: shut up everyone this isn't about you**

**Yanggie: Dejun thank you again let's go do something stupid**

**Henry: like go to chuck-e-cheese**

**Yanggie: YES**

**Junny: you guys are my soulmates**

**Sicheng: this chat has no attention span one second it's about a booth and the next we've cycled through two other topics.**

**Luke: this chat is what it feels like to be inside my head!!**

**Nana: adhd tingzzz **

**Sicheng: ah, everything about Lucas makes sense now**

**Luke: ehat**

**Sicheng: 500 channels in there and nothing is on**

**Luke: idk what that means so r00d**


	16. Chapter 4

**Ot21 **

**[November 1st]**

**1:12 AM **

**Chicago: GUYS FUCK DID U SEE**

**Tail: a what**

**Chicago: [Image attached]**

**Tail: oh my god really**

**Yuyu: holy shit!!!**

**Yuyu: no one cares that mcr is getting back together**

**Chicago: SHUT THE FUCK UP I DO**

**Yuyu: a failure**

**Chicago: 10 ik ur not on but I'm using ur eyeliner **

**Tail: holy fuck how emo were you **

**Square: yall think I'm his bff because he loves me but he actually keeps me around because I'm the only one who knows about his middle school emo phase**

**Yanggie: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE**

**Yanggie: THEY ARE IN FACT GETTING TOGETHER IM READY**

**Chicago: WANNA GO????**

**Yanggie: Y E A H**

**Yanggie: I'm poor tho**

**Chicago: I'll bring u honey never forget**

**Dolphin: good morning as well**

**Tail: What GO TO SLEEP**

**Dolphin: NO**

**Yanggie: when did all of you guys meet?**

**Dolphin: that's a mom question but he is asleep**

**Tail: yeah, he keeps a thing full of our important moments like when we do things like come to the chat**

**Dolphin: that's odd**

**Dolphin: but endearing since it's coming from Yong boi**

**Tail: moving on**

**Chicago: is no one else excited???**

**Tail: it's 1 am go to sleep **

**Chicago: do I gotta**

**Tail: please do**

**Chicago: fiinnneee**

**Ot21**

**12:45 PM **

**Chicago: OK IT'S A NORMAL HOUR**

**Chicago: MCR IS COMING BACK CHILDREN**

**Chicago: FINALLY MY EMO ASS CAN RISE**

**Tail: oh lord calm down**

**Chicago: NO NO NO NO**

**Chicago: I WILL NOT BITXH **

**Mom: really!!!**

**Mom: when!! **

**Chicago: Yong is the only one who is always hyped for all of us no matter what shit we love**

**Sicheng: as per usual**

**Sicheng: also! I'm very happy about this, emo me shall rise**

**Junny: I never had an emo phase**

**Dolphin: not even a really short one? **

**Dolphin: I had one for like two months**

**Square: mine was a year**

**Gay: mine was about a year too**

**Mom: two years**

**Sicheng: like two and a half**

**Fully capable: like 6 months maybe but the music has always stuck with me**

**Dad: even I had one dude, my entire hs career **

**Fully capable: oof**

**Chicago: well mine hasn't ended yet and I'm like 23 or something**

**Mom: ur 24**

**Chicago: this is why ur the mom and I'm not**

**Mom: also I saw from earlier @yanggie**

**Mom: sicheng and 10 already knew each other well before the chat. So did Jaehyun and Johnny, and Jaehyun, doyoung, and I. I met Mark at a bus stop when he was 17 and I was just starting college because I was dumb and took a gap year**

**Yanggie: u mean to tell me u saw this kid at a bus stop and went yeah let's talk to him**

**Yanggie: and MARK u didn't think this dude like 3 years older than u talking to u wasn't weird**

**Fully capable: well out of context yeah but with what happened no not really**

**Yuyu: (I'll tell u later if Mark let's me)**

**Mom: and THEN I met 10 via a coffee shop and he ended up meeting everyone else and then we all hung out so much we made a gc**

**Yanggie: and somehow Mark's parents didn't think it was weird that LEGAL ADULTS hung out with him**

**Fully capable: yeah until they realized Jaehyun was that kid who mowed our lawn and could really hurt no one lmao **

**Fully capable: also have you seen Taeyong? He's the dude that comes to your school to talk about their experiences at the school**

**Mom: yeah I legit couldn't hurt anyone if I tried**

**Yuyu: Jaehyun does it for you**

**Fully capable: to remember when we met Kun for the first time? That day he got off the plane**

**Yuyu: YES**

**Tail: vividly**

**Junny: well I wasnt there I would like to know**

**Mom: woah that was a moment right there**

**Dolphin: I was actually crying**

**Yuyu: and when he hugged Dongyoung, Yoon-oh and Taeil OOF**

**[Dad is now online]**

**Dad: wat**

**Dad: OH**

**Tail: I think I was bawling my eyes out**

**Square: my brain actually fried I was going to black out**

**Doughnut: it was my first time meeting an internet friend I was so mushy**

**Idiot sandwich: it was disgusting even I cried**

**Junny: wait so like all 14-17 of y'all just showed up at an airport and cried**

**Mom: no only ot5 + Taeil, Renjun, and Chenle went**

**Tail: I was a mess**

**Dad: when we hugged I knew I had ream feelings for u and not just a crush**

**Tail: U FUCKER**

**Tail: I LITERALLY DATED EVERYONE ON PLANET EARTH DURING THAT TIME**

**Tail: AND I JUST WALKED ALL OVER UR FEELINGS LIKE 6 TIMES **

**Tail: I FEEL TERRIBLE**

**Dad: n o**

**Dad: u were happy which meant I was happy, and there was no bad blood between any members which was great! **

**Luke: yeah lol after he dated Jungwoo, and Taeil and I had a thing™ woo and I bonded over that and dated**

**Dad: Even Lucas??? **

**Tail: hey it was before I knew he ate wall paint**

**Tail: and it never went anywhere I was a senior he was a freshman **

**Dolphin: ur dating history is almost as confusing and 10's backstory my guy**

**Tail: it's why we work well together**

**Gay: bitch **

**Gay: I am not that confusing**

**Dolphin: I got lost 12 times in these 3 years**

**Gay: mark I'm gonna beat ur friend up**

**Fully capable: go ahead**

**Dolphin: MARK**

**Fully capable: I'll pay you if you do it within 3 days**

**Gay: done**

**Gay: ur days are numbered lele**

**Dolphin: mark ur almost as bad as Renjun**

**Idiot sandwich: at least my name is capitalized**

**Gay: horrid**

**Dolphin: I'm really gonna die and it's gonna be by the shortest person here**

**Gay: ok now I'm really gonna kill you**

**Markyang **

**1:14 PM **

**Yanggie: hey**

**Fully capable: ?**

**Fully capable: u never pm me**

**Yanggie: yeah**

**Yanggie: yuta told me about the bus stop**

**Fully capable: oh, I see**

** _Yanggie typing: I want you to know even tho we aren't the closest of the close I still really ca_ **

**Fully capable: if you're worried about me, that was a long time ago and don't be**

**Fully capable: I'm not like 100% better but I'm getting there or trying at least**

**Yanggie: you know we were all there for what happened in may, we all are still a little worried about you**

**Yanggie: thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about that time though, I'm sure it's really personal**

**Fully capable: yeah. Only ot5 + sicheng and Yuta and Jeno know what happened**

**Yanggie: so why me? We barely talk outside of the main chat**

**Fully capable: because I can already see you making the same mistakes I did to end up here, don't keep yourself to whoever's expectations you keep yourself to Yang cause they don't look like they're doing any good for you**

**Yanggie: well when your parents send you to a foreign country with your cousin you only met once in your life junior year of hs so you can have a better opportunity it's kinda hard to not be like this**

**Fully capable: I'm just saying**

**Fully capable: just watch out for yourself, stay in bed all day once every blue moon and watch netflix**

**Yanggie: I can never see you doing that **

**Fully capable: you'd be surprised**

**Markmin **

**4:34 PM **

**Fully capable: ok everything is quieter now**

**Fully capable: where is my kid It's been like a week I'm going to call the cops**

**Nana: well now I'm compelled to not even answer so you will call the cops**

**Nana: his mum took his phone**

**Fully capable: and you didn't tell me? **

**Nana: I told you I was trying to find out, I just recently found out**

**Nana: he wasnt telling me things, he's never like this he's always fricking tells me things**

**Fully capable: maybe he wasnt comfortable telling you? You know how he gets **

**Nana: but he shouldn't have to feel embarrassed about that**

**Nana: wait**

**[Nana has added Fully capable and Idiot sandwich to the chat]**

**[Nana has named the chat S.O.S]**

**Nana: I am making this chat for emergencies for Jen only**

**Nana: we know he won't tell us he needs to leave his home unless he's kicked out for some time or thinks he's in more danger than usual and that it's even harder to get him to leave**

**Idiot sandwich: so we come here to figure out how to exactly do the getting him to leave home thing**

**Nana: yeah**

**Fully capable: I rely just wanna call CPS but at the same time us calling them would destroy Jeno**

**Idiot sandwich: it's something I love and hate about him at the same time**

**Idiot sandwich: how hard it is to say no to him or have him do something he doesn't want to do all the time**

**Nana: yeah, he would never trust us again and we're about all he can trust**

**Fully capable: I hate that I'm always worried about him, I just want him to have a normal life with a good family**

**Idiot sandwich: you know my mum would take him in in a Heartbeat but I can't even get him to stay over longer than a weekend**

**Nana: he's scared **

**Idiot sandwich: it's been 3 years don't you think I know that**

**Fully capable: renjun, calm down**

**Idiot sandwich: I know I don't mean anything by that but holy crap I hate it! I can't stand it anymore I just want to take him away **

**Idiot sandwich: but everyone left him when his father died and he moved here from Korea you think I can just take him away from the only family he has no matter how sh*tty she is. **

**Nana: well we can but…**

**Idiot sandwich: it all goes back to he would be destroyed**

**Fully capable: that's the one thing we can't do**

**Idiot sandwich: so what can we really do? **

**Fully capable: be there for him, let him know he has somewhere to go**

**Fully capable: he needs to know that so that he can actually get to us when he needs it**

**Idiot sandwich: don't tell me he still only trusts us 3**

**Fully capable: no not that, but I think he believes we won't throw him away. He can't believe things that seem too good, a real home, a nice family**

**Fully capable: I think all he has is us, and our temporary real homes we give him every now and then**

**Nana: then let's make sure he knows he can keep us, that we aren't leaving anytime soon**


	17. Chapter 5

**Dream**

**[November 3rd]**

**7:58 AM**

**Best Boi: I'm back!**

**Idiot sandwich: Yay!!**

**Nana: BABEY**

**Nana: I was looking for you all over in school and I only saw you once in the hall I missed you**

**Best Boi: ㅋㅋㅋ 나는도 보고 싶었어**

**Best Boi: but I am back now **

**Dolphin: good to have u back boo**

**Channie: main chat know ur back?**

**Ot21**

**Best Boi: back!!! **

**Taeil: HI**

**Luke: MY BOI**

**Sicheng: hey luv how r u? **

**Yuyu: ngl I was worried about u lil Boi**

**Best Boi: no!! Don't worry! **

**Best Boi: I'm okay now**

**Yuyu: ok… **

**Best Boi: really, no problem anymore**

**Channie: OH**

**Channie: DID JENO TELL YOU**

**Channie: :):):):)**

**Doughnut: tell us**

**Channie: tell him Jeno!!!!**

**Best Boi: I'm going to be in winter play**

**Doughnut: AW BABIE**

**Sicheng: !!!!**

**Sicheng: what day is it I'm coming**

**Best Boi: december 12th**

**Best Boi: come if can**

**Nana: *come if you can**

**Channie: shush don't correct the babie**

**Best Boi: correct the babie!!**

**Best Boi: how am I learning if you never tell me what is wrong**

**Sicheng: SHIT**

**Sicheng: A WHOLE FUCKING SENTENCE NO MISTAKES NO ERRORS **

**Best Boi: I told y'all I have practiced a lot**

**Channie: TWO SENTENCES AND BOTH WERE KINDA COMPLEX**

**Channie: IN THE ENTIRE 3 YEARS YOU HAVE LIVED HERE THIS IS THE BEST YOUR WRITING HAS EVER FUCKING BEEN **

**[Channie has now been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Sicheng: jen's power ladies and gents**

**Nana: I am very proud of u bby**

**Junny: ahaha **

**Junny: guys did you know hummingbirds can't walk????**

**Dad: I'm about to beat this kids ass**

**Junny: pretty gnarly if you ask me **

**Dad: xiaojun**

**Junny: it's pretty frickin wild**

**Dad: Dejun**

**Yuyu: (fuck that's his real name it's serious)**

**Junny: stuff is crazy**

**Dad: XIAO DEJUN AND LIU YANGYANG I SWEAR TO GOD**

**Tail: fuck what did those boys do**

**Mom: I think he's gonna chew them out**

**Yuyu: like a parent?**

**Maknae: if it's anything like when Yong does it, no it's worse**

**Gay: so much fucking worse than a parent**

**WayV **

**8:11 AM**

**Henry: 锟哥**

**Henry: 冷静**

**Dad: 你想我冷静? 他们看! **

**Gay: Kun, what even happened**

**Dad: grading cycle just started and I get a report saying that Dejun and Yangyang have been skipping**

**Dad: IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK HOW ARE YOU TWO ALREADY SKIPPING DON'T TELL ME TO CALM FUCKING DOWN KUN-HANG**

**Junny: it was just me, not Yangyang **

**Junny: I told him to come with me, it's all my idea**

**Dad: 你听他了吗？**

**Yanggie: it was just a few classes**

**Dad: a few classes add up, do you want to take summer school? **

**Junny: it's not your grade chill out**

**Dad: you two are so lucky I'm at work right now**

**Dad: you guys both came here for a better education and some better opportunities, why the heck are you both skipping? **

**Junny: can you just drop it**

**Dad: no I will not drop it this is serious**

**Dad: I'm supposed to watch out and take care of you guys. If something like this happens I'm supposed to talk about it and above that I'm worried about the two of you this isn't normal**

**Junny: oh my god Kun your precious advisor job is still in tact us skipping isn't going to be the end of the only thing putting you through college**

**Dad: Dejun don't you think I care about you guys? I want you guys to succeed **

**Junny: shut up**

**Yanggie: dude, don't say that to Kun we won't skip again**

**Dad: Xiao Dejun I swear, what the heck has gotten into you**

**Dad: Dejun if something is seriously going on talk to me**

**Junny: SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME DEJUN YOU'RE NOT MY DAD STOP PRETENDING TO CARE ABOUT ME WHEN YOURE JUST GOING TO SHIP ME OFF TO COLLEGE AND FORGET ABOUT ME**

**Junny: SO WHAT IF I SKIP IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU IF I DON'T CARE YOU SHOULDNG EITHER **

**Junny: MY DAD LINING YOUR POCKETS DOESN'T MEAN A THING TO MME**

**Junny: SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE**

**[Junny is now offline]**

**Yanggie: kun… he didn't mean it**

**Dad: I drilled too far into him didn't I **

**Dad: I'm gonna stay with Taeil if I can tonight ok? I'll give him space**

**Taekun**

**Dad: hey love**

**Tail: hey! How did it go?**

**Dad: waaayy worse than I thought it would**

**Tail: shit**

**Dad: is there any room in your bed?**

**Tail: that bad?**

**Tail: always room for you, do you wanna talk about it?**

**Dad: maybe tomorrow **

**Dad: I'll see you later today alright? **

**Tail: yeah**

**Henkun**

**Henry: 锟哥**

**Henry: you're right that something is wrong, but I don't know what it is**

**Dad: so you've noticed **

**Henry: I'll be looking out for the two of them ok?**

**Henry: I don't want him and YY to be sent back, I know they like it here**

**Dad: then shouldn't they care about grades **

**Henry: they do, which is the problem**

**Ot21**

**12:12 PM **

**Yuyu: so…**

**Yuyu: do we have to be dead all day or…**

**Square: no**

**Square: rule one states that "No arguments in the main group chat" so rule one part A states "the chat can continue functioning as per usual even with an argument going on" **

**Sicheng: someone needs to like actually release the rules in a hard copy**

**Mom: I'll laminate them and make them an official document**

**Yuyu: so I can talk now right**

**Mom: you could've spoken like hours ago**

**Sicheng: thank god u didn't **

**Yuyu: I'm rejecting rejection**

**Yuyu: specifically Sicheng's rejection**

**Chicago: wh at**

**Sicheng: I'm not dating you**

**Yuyu: REJECTED **

**Sicheng: no**

**Yuyu: REJECTED**

**Sicheng: ily**

**Yuyu: REJECTED**

**Yuyu: wait fuck**

**Sicheng: nope you said u rejected it guess we can't date**

**Mom: congrats u done goofed urself**

**Yuyu: please excuse me I'm going to cry now**

**Sikun**

**1:27 PM **

**Dad: cheennng**

**Dad: dong Sicheng **

**Dad: 董思成**

**Sicheng: w h a t**

**Sicheng: what do u want big babie**

**Dad: u can't laugh at me**

**Sicheng: oh**

**Sicheng: is this about junny?**

**Dad: no, but u still can't laugh**

**Sicheng: ok homie what's up**

**Dad: so I'm spending the night w/ Taeil and Jaehyun isn't going to be here**

**Sicheng: SO U GONNA SMASH**

**Dad: ahaha **

**Sicheng: wait… no smash?**

**Sicheng: if ur worried about having little experience trust me Taeil will never be rude to you about it, he's good at taking care of people**

**Dad: what if u have no experience **

**Sicheng: I thought u two smashed after finding out he wanted to be a stripper, he was like "me and Kun finna smash"**

**Dad: yeah and then I chickened out and we ended up cuddling**

**Sicheng: oh… **

**Dad: what if he wants to smash**

**Sicheng: aww **

**Sicheng: teil loves smashing don't get me wrong but in our 3 months we only fricked like 3 times, like it's good dick but ya know I wasnt ready for that yet after what happened **

**Dad: yeah**

**Sicheng: so listen, you tell him you aren't ready and he's gonna respect that. He drinks that respect people juice on the daily**

**Dad: :)**

**Sicheng: I should warn you he's like mad clingy if y'all are gonna watch a movie u better prepare**

**Jenil **

**11:13 PM **

**(This entire part would be in Korean, but since I don't want you to have to throw everything through google translate I'm gonna write in english of course)**

**Best Boi: hyung?**

**Tail: hey hun, what's wrong? Do you need me to pick u up?**

**Best Boi: that for one thing**

**Best Boi: you guys always do that, whenever I talk you think something is wrong. Sometimes nothing is wrong! **

**Tail: jen… I'm sorry**

**Tail: you know how we all think and that's only because we have to look out for you**

**Best Boi: what do you mean look out for me I'm fine**

**Tail: jeno**

**Best Boi: fine! I know I'm not fine but it doesn't help to take pity on me**

**Best Boi: I just want to be treated normally**

**Tail: okay, I understand **

**Tail: so why did you text me?**

**Best Boi: kinda the similar thing**

**Best Boi: you know Jaemin likes me**

**Tail: yeah duh everyone knows that**

**Best Boi: I'm worried**

**Tail: jeno he still loves you don't worry**

**Best Boi: no no not that**

**Best Boi: I know he does**

**Best Boi: jaemin likes to help sick or hurt birds right? He loves to watch them grow and let them go when they are better**

**Tail: oh Jeno I know where this is going**

**Best Boi: I'm scared I've been his longest baby bird being helped, and that one day I'm going to get better and he won't feel the same anymore**

**Best Boi: I really like him so much but what if he only likes me because he likes to take care of me**

**Tail: Jeno, listen to me and listen to me well**

**Tail: Jaemin wants you to get better, and he doesn't want to let you go**

**Best Boi: but how do you know that?**

**Tail: you can't tell him i told u this alright? This is something important and pretty personal**

**Tail: he takes care of you like a baby bird so that you can get better and you know that. He told me once that when you get out of there are things he wants to do with you. **

**Tail: he wanted to take you to boardwalk with Chenle and Xiaojun when your mother didn't let you, and he still wants to go with you. There are a bunch of stupid shit he wants to do with you like just be able to go out with you normally without worry. He cares about you bae and he does so much on you not because he's gonna let you go and watch you leave but because he wants to hang onto you in a different way**

**Tail: Jeno he wants to be stuck with you forever so badly luv**

**Best Boi: he said he wants to be stuck with me? **

**Tail: I tell you Jae wants to take u to all of these places and u got out was he wants to be stuck with you**

**Tail: coot **

**Tail: okay now I have a question for u**

**Best Boi: uhhuh **

**Tail: do you not leave because you don't want him to leave you?**

**Best Boi: no.**

**Best Boi: I don't because she needs me**

**Tail: Jeno… jeno no she doesn't **

**Tail: but let's not talk about that yeah? Youu need to go to bed**

**Best Boi: sleep well, tell Kun I said goodnight **

**Tail: he's right here [screenshot attached]**

**Tail: sleeping like a baby**

**Best Boi: awww**

**Best Boi: [screenshot attached]**

**Best Boi: mine is right here too**

**Tail: and ur stuck with him**

**Best Boi: that's more than okay**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!! Have a good day^-^


	18. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong being the mom he is

**Dream **

**[November 14th]**

**5:02 PM **

**Idiot sandwich: I'm sick**

**Best Boi: sick of these HOES **

**Idiot sandwich: donghyuk stop talking to him he knows too much**

**Best Boi: this was from YY not him**

**Nana: jen pls never say that again we need at least one normal person**

**Idiot sandwich: but anyway I'm actually sick and I was supposed to go to a meeting today :(**

**Maknae: for?**

**Idiot sandwich: senior committee**

**Idiot sandwich: two pranks a year, mild one like vandalism before winter break, and chaotic one on day before last**

**Best Boi: aah **

**Best Boi: and you were supposed to go come there today yes? **

**Idiot sandwich: yep**

**Idiot sandwich: but I'm projectile vomiting 👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻**

**Idiot sandwich: times like this I wish I felt attracted to people so I could get a S.O and have them come over so I don't die**

**Nana: there's gotta be someone who can come over**

**Idiot sandwich: ur rite**

**Idiot sandwich: @channie get ur butt over here **

**Channie: I'm at the meeting and YY is here too since these r gonna be joint efforts between the schools this year**

**Idiot sandwich: oh my god there is only one other person on planet Earth I would call**

**Renyong **

**Idiot sandwich: tae**

**Idiot sandwich: Yong **

**Idiot sandwich: TY track**

**Idiot sandwich: Mom**

**Mom: yeh**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm sick**

**Mom: my shift ends in 30 minutes how bad is it**

**Idiot sandwich: my usual biyearly **

**Mom: ok so ur dying I'll be there as soon as it's over**

**Mom: ur real mom doesn't get off till late today?**

**Idiot sandwich: 9:30 and Ms. Grayson is currently out of town**

**Mom: ok, I'll pick up soup**

**Dream**

**Maknae: u think he legit asked Taeyong **

**Nana: even if he did, he isn't our real mom he can't just drop anything for us**

**Idiot sandwich: [screenshot attached]**

**Nana: or maybe he can, crazy**

**Idiot sandwich: if he had something important he def wouldnt let my dumb*ss be the reason he says no**

**Idiot sandwich: getting out of bed is just sickening and I've been doing it all day and going blind for about 20 seconds each time**

**Nana: have u thought about going to the doctor**

**Idiot sandwich: according to google I'm having a lack of bloodflow therefore will go into cardiac arrest soon**

**Nana: ok ur fine**

**Jaeyong**

**5:10 PM**

**Mom: hey love, I've got bad news**

**Square: is it emergency A, B, or C?**

**Mom: no nothing like that**

**Square: ok I can take it**

**Mom: we're gonna have to take a rain check on our date**

**Mom: Renjun's got his season sickness and I'm literally the only one available to make sure he doesn't collapse on the floor**

**Square: oh**

**Mom: I'm really sorry babe**

**Square: no it's fine we can go see the movie another time**

**Mom: I'll pay you back for the tickets**

**Square: :) no need, I understand the situation and I don't wanna make it harder on you**

**Square: ik you don't like changing things last minute**

**Mom: what did I do to deserve you**

**Square: hate me until we were in 7th grade, fall madly in love with me and then date me in 8th grade and stay going steady since**

**Mom: except for that one time**

**Square: we both agreed to forget December - February of 10th grade ever happened **

**Mom: what happened**

**Square: exactly**

**Square: now go finish up and then take care of our kid before he dies**

**Markyong**

**[November 15th]**

**12:08 PM **

**Fully capable: hey Yong **

**Mom: I fear u every time u capitalize my name and not anything else**

**Fully capable: autocorrect likes your named capitalized**

**Fully capable: but I can't get out of bed**

**Mom: holy fuck are you sick too? **

**Fully capable: no not like that**

**Fully capable: I just ** ** _can't _ ** **get out of bed or go eat or anything**

**Mom: ah, a rut again? **

**Fully capable: calling it a rut does not help me**

**Mom: it's a rut and that's ok**

**Mom: as per usual u know what I'm about to ask**

**Fully capable: yeah yeah yes mom I have been taking my medication**

**Mom: can you do me a favor and sit up? **

**Fully capable: done**

**Mom: okay now your bathroom isn't that far right? **

**Fully capable: yeah**

**Mom: go to it for me? **

**Fully capable: ok I'm here, did u leave summat **

**Mom: nope**

**Mom: brush your teeth and let me know when you're done**

**Luyong **

**12:11**

**Luke: Yong have you seen YY or Xiaojun**

**Mom: no, is everything all right? **

**Luke: well no**

**Mom: kun explained to me what was going on, but you've had no contact with the cousins for this long? **

**Mom: ask Hendery if he's seen them at school, or Sicheng if they've come back to the dorms**

**Luke: alright**

**Haeyong **

**Mom: have u seen XJ or YY recently? They've literally been M.I.A for the longest other than occasionally texting Kun through someone else to let him know they're alive**

**Channie: no sir dude**

**Mom: ok, let me know if u do tho, Kun is worried as hell**

**Channie: will do**

**Markyong**

**12:13 **

**Fully capable: sorry it took so long, I'm done**

**Mom: what's important is that you did it**

**Mom: can you comb your hair for me? **

**Fully capable: yeah, I can try**

**Mom: thank you hun **

**Yuyong**

**12:44 PM **

**Mom: hey Yuta did you go to class today**

**Yuyu: you didn't? **

**Mom: can you give me the homework? **

**Yuyu: of course, but like where were you **

**Mom: well… **

**Mom: Renjun is still sick and his mum can't stay today and Mrs. Grayson isn't back in town so I'm staying with him**

**Yuyu: does he not have any other friends**

**Mom: of course not he has like 4 and I'm not even one of them **

**Yuyu: wow**

**Yuyu: what time does he mom come home**

**Mom: around 6, if he's feeling better I'll just go home but if not maybe doyoung can stay**

**Yuyu: you really are a mom huh**

**Mom: all day every day babe**

**Yuyu: rejected, I am Sicheng's babe only**

**Markyong **

**12:48 PM**

**Fully capable: I ate too**

**Mom: good job, I'm proud of you! **

**Fully capable: but I fucked up and didn't get out of bed until noon, and only when you told me to**

**Mom: only doing things when someone tells u? That's bottom behavior right there**

**Mom: but in all honesty and seriousness who the hell is perfect, you got out of bed anyway. You could've lied to me and told me u did instead or you could've given up! But you didn't **

**Mom: ur stuck in a rut so what? I believe in you, you can get out of that rut, bury it 6 feet under, and do an Irish jig on the grave**

**Fully capable: oddly specific but ok**

**Dream **

**[November 15th]**

**1:21 PM **

**Idiot sandwich: I feel bad**

**Nana: that never happens u must be really sick**

**Idiot sandwich: shut up**

**Idiot sandwich: Taeyong has been here for two days and only leaves to buy me soup **

**Nana: didn't he offer though? **

**Idiot sandwich: yeah but he looks like he was supposed to get laid and missed out cause of me**

**Idiot sandwich: I feel bad about it**

**Idiot sandwich: ooh ooh ik**

**Taeilyong**

**Tail: kid**

**Mom: hello dad**

**Tail: ew this must be how Kun feels**

**Tail: anyway I'm coming over**

**Mom: I'm at Renjun's tho…**

**Tail: IK! I'm going there to take care of him**

**Tail: you've been there for almost two days let me help a bit dude I'll live with his projectile vomit for some time**

**Mom: he's actually not too bad today, mostly sleeping or drinking water**

**Tail: !!!! **

**Tail: then I'll be fine!!!**

**Mom: u don't have to**

**Mom: … **

**Mom: u just knocked on the door huh**

**Tail: yes bitch I wasn't asking I was coming over this was an alert**

**Mom: ok, I'm leaving I'm leaving**

**Tail: ok now let me in **

**Tail: u don't gotta put on the mom act all the time dude we're able to take care of ourselves**

**Mom: renjun was going blind like every hour or so **

**Tail: doctor????? Take him to a doctor???? **

**Mom: ur a doctor**

**Tail: I'm in college???? And going to be a surgeon I don't know shit about blindness**

**Mom: he didn't want to go so I let him sleep for the day**

**Mom: also I wish this was an act I care too much**

**Mom: but thank fucking god ur here I'm tired I wanna go to bed and then I gotta go look for my missing children**

**Tail: yeah, Kun told me about what happened **

**Tail: but go sleep first, you look like you've pulled an all nighter**

**Mom: I haven't opened the door yet**

**Tail: well can u cause it's chilly out here**

**Jaeyong**

**10:11 PM **

**Square: hey love♡♡♡**

**Mom: talking to you is like a breath of fresh air Yoon**

**Square: that's cheesy and I am leaving**

**Mom: ur not leaving **

**Square: I heard Taeil went to save u earlier by taking up Renjun's dying days**

**Square: and since I'm assuming ur back home alone and probably bored…**

**Mom: I'll pick you up in 10 u don't have class tomorrow right? **

**Square: y-yeah why? **

**Mom: good me neither**

**Square: oh…. I see**

**Square: what will it take to get u here in 5**


	19. Chapter 7

**Satan Summoning Group**

**[November 18th]**

**3:13 PM**

**Channie: guys I feel bad**

**Idiot sandwich: I got u sick thank god**

**Channie: no like mentally bad like doing the wrong thing bad**

**Channie: I can't keep lying to everyone and definitely not Taeyong **

**Yanggie: … **

**Yanggie: you said you would for Xiao Jun and I**

**Channie: I know I did but don't you think it's a little much and everyone is clearly worried for you**

**Yanggie: Jun and I are fine that's all you need to know**

**Yanggie: I can call him! **

**Channie: this isn't you and I know it, you want to go back then go back**

**Channie: when I got into high school the first person I met was Taeyong and Mark I can't lie to them like this **

**Yanggie: I can't go back right now**

**Yanggie: @idiot sandwich please talk to him**

**Idiot sandwich: bro**

**Idiot sandwich: this isn't something I'm in. Yanggie you're my friend and I understand u wanting to leave but Donghyuk is to and I'm not choosing sides**

**Idiot sandwich: you already know I have no actual feelings so this doesn't bother me either way but you know at most how I feel about Channie**

**Idiot sandwich: don't pit me against him**

**Yanggie: … sorry**

**Channie: I just can't do this lying **

**Channie: stealing, being a lil sh*t, eating everyone's food, vandalism, all things I love doing**

**Channie: I hate lying**

**Yanggie: just hold out a little longer please**

**Channie: fine**

**Xiao Yang**

**4:45 PM **

**Yanggie: can we go back now?**

**Yanggie: I miss Kun, and having friends I don't have to run away from. Our other friends are worried about us too. I don't know how long until Haechan tells Taeyong**

**Junny: why? So Kun could chew us out tell my dad and send us back? **

**Yanggie: he wouldn't **

**Junny: you don't know that! After what happened in Germany do you still trust everyone? **

**Yanggie: no! But I trust Kun. I've known him for the longest time now**

**Yanggie: he was my only friend when Germany did happen**

**Junny: what about me? Did anything I did mean anything? **

**Yanggie: I wanted someone who wasn't as confused as I was when everything happened. Kun was always a good person to me**

**Yanggie: he was the first person to be with us when we touched down and you know he didn't have to do that. He never had to remember our birthdays and never had to buy us actual stuff we wanted. We've only been here for a year now and he treats us like we're family.**

**Junny: others have done that too, and look what happened to us**

**Yanggie: I thought you liked America **

**Junny: I do!**

**Yanggie: and you liked going to school?**

**Junny: yeah I do**

**Yanggie: and you like staying with other people who speak chinese**

**Junny: uh duh**

**Yanggie: and you like Kun**

**Junny: he's a friend**

**Yanggie: than why are we hiding from him in Linkai's home**

**Junny: because Linkai is a darling and the other Kun doesn't know Kun**

**Yanggie: Xiao Jun **

**Junny: oof you never call me that**

**Junny: crazy**

**Yanggie: you keep running away from your problems and you never recognize it! Please tell me why we're dropping off the face of the planet for Kun**

**Junny: I can't trust him, going off at us for skipping**

**Yanggie: I know why we were, now can we tell him? And you know that he cares about us, really cares. The only reason he yells is because of that**

**Yanggie: we aren't kids anymore Jun, we can't just run away anymore**

**Junny: you don't have to keep running off with me if you hate it so much**

**Yanggie: all or nothing dude, we make our choices together and you know that too**

**Yanggie: ur the Renjun to my Haechan**

**Junny: alright then, I'll make my choice**

**WayV**

**8:44 PM **

**Sicheng: any luck?**

**Dad: i’ve been asking everyone I know and somehow these kids have managed to stay away from every person on the planet**

**Dad: I'm this close from calling the police and starting a manhunt, at least I get texts through someone else but I haven't had anything in a day**

**Gay: okay Kun calm down, they probably are just being them**

**Dad: don't tell me to calm down! They're my boys before anything else I don't care if they get sent back because of this I'd rather them get sent home than they end up running away because of me. **

**Dad: 10 what if I hit a wound that they can't forgive me for opening again with the way I was acting**

**Gay: each and every one of us has a past Kun, some of us are fine with them and others take time to open. They probably aren't ready, or don't trust us like that yet**

**Gay: it took me years, and I still have trouble**

**Gay: but I don't think they would go this far, they know you care so they shouldn't do this. Hopefully they simply forgot today**

**Dad: I hope so so fucking much**

**XiaoKun**

**9:02 PM **

**Junny: I'm back please don't yell**

**Junny: you can hate me right now but at least let Yanggie inside we miss you but he really needs to be back**

**Dad: oh my god **

**Dad: really**

**Dad: both of you come back right now Xiao Dejun I don't care what happened right now just get here**

**Dad: come home **

**Junny: you… you really want me back? **

**Dad: how could I hate you ever do you understand what "just get here" means? Xiao Jun you are so stubborn**

**Junny: I'm so sorry I was just scared**

**Junny: I was scared of you the same way I'm scared of everyone but Yang**

**Dad: I am not everyone, I am the one and only Qian Kun**

**Dad: but I understand. When you're scared you're like Ten Renjun and Sicheng and you get mad**

**Junny: us chinese idiots, we get mad before we do anything else **

**Dad: it's u Canton boys**

**Junny: Renjun is a special case**

**Dad: still u Canton boys **

**Junny: 10 doesn't speak Cantonese **

**Dad: anyone who lives in hot temperatures is like this Thailand and Canton areas are like this**

**Dad: but truly come home please**

**Junny: I don't want to be anymore of a struggle to you, you'll keep your ride to less school money and I'll go home and be out of your hair**

**Dad: is this where you want to be? **

**Junny: what?**

**Dad: do you want to stay here with us? **

**Junny: well yeah, I didn't come all the way here for nothing**

**Dad: then this is home for now**

**Dad: you know I never had siblings. There was always just me and my mum and my dad but when I came to the chat I got a chance to be a part of something bigger than just my little family. **

**Dad: we're a big ass family with a lot of problems but we solve them together. The two of you mean a lot to me**

**Junny: I know, I read the messages on the chat**

**Dad: then you know I need you two home**

**Junny: on our way**

**Junny: thank you**

**Dad: for what**

**Junny: you'll know eventually **

**Junny: also**

**Junny: we're grounded aren't we**

**Dad: without a doubt **


	20. Chapter 8

**Ot21**

**[December 15th]**

**8:32 AM**

**Junny: AND WE'RE F*CKING LIVE **

**Junny: PRODUCED BY THE F&CKING COLLEAGUES **

**Square: nice to see you guys are ungrounded**

**Sicheng: holy shit I forgot y'all were grounded I assumed Kun got so mad u ran away to China **

**Yanggie: that was an option at one point**

**Yanggie: but we don't have any money for an airplane ticket**

**Yuyu: holy fuck you guys were gone forever **

**Mom: it was a punishment out of love**

**Chicago: hey that's what my mom said to me after she beat my ass with a chancla when I was a kid**

**Gay: "when I was a kid" didn't she throw one at you like last week**

**Dolphin: Asian culture is having a chancla be the greatest weapon of all time **

**Chicago: listen my mother has the aim of a sniper she will kill you with it**

**Channie: MY BOI YANGYANG UR BACK**

**Yanggie: I AM**

**Channie: how did u let him ground u for a month **

**Yanggie: WELL**

**Yanggie: Kun did archery and it was either grounded or I'm sure be hit with an entire shoe rack**

**Junny: ALSO**

**Junny: We had to come straight home and no phones at any time until now**

**Gay: did he give you guys like boundaries on how long u were grounded? **

**Yanggie: Taeil can u take off the swear suspension I wanna say this verbatim **

**Taeil: … **

**[The Co-host has removed special suspension]**

**Idiot sandwich: … **

**Idiot sandwich: FUCK**

**Idiot sandwich: SHIT**

**Idiot sandwich: BITCH **

**Yanggie: RENJUN NO**

**Idiot sandwich: REAL ASS BITCH GIVE A FUCK BOUT A ****** **

**Yanggie: at least u censored the racial slur **

**Yanggie: anyway Kun said**

**Yanggie: "you two have fucked up so bad that in all honesty I don't know what the hell to do with you but honestly I'm just going to ground you until I get tired" **

**Yanggie: u can put it back up now**

**[The Co-host has added special suspension] **

**Tail: thank god**

**Tail: cursing gives Renjun too much power**

**Idiot sandwich: ** [ **https://66.media.tumblr.com/387b9bcb7e9cb92e1074035124bd4dec/tumblr_q2mq68dLAa1ysa79co1_1280.jpg** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/387b9bcb7e9cb92e1074035124bd4dec/tumblr_q2mq68dLAa1ysa79co1_1280.jpg)

**Idiot sandwich: can't believe I'm going to say it but I want to go to school**

**Mom: ur still sick love?**

**Idiot sandwich: YES **

**Idiot sandwich: PLEASE HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR I HAVEN'T BEEN TO A FULL WEEK AND MIDTERMS ARE IN 2 DAYS**

**Tail: everyone else GO TO SCHOOL**

**Idiot sandwich: NO DON'T LEAVE ME BORED AND ALONE**

**Yanggie: oof Taeil is right I need to go to class**

**Idiot sandwich: W H Y JUST FAIL**

**Yanggie: NO**

**Idiot sandwich: JOIN ME**

**Yanggie: PASS U LIL B**

**Yanggie: AREN'T U THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS APPLIED SO FAR IN OUR GRADE IN THE GROUP**

**Yanggie: STATISTICALLY SPEAKING U SHOULD HAVE THE HIGHEST GRADES OUT OF ALL OF US**

**Tail: YANGYANG GO TO CLASS**

**[Yanggie is now offline]**

**Tail: Renjun study PLEASE**

**Chicago: ah good morning fellow people who decided to take classes that start at 11**

**Sicheng: gang gang**

**Mom: also don't worry about Renjun he just has unrealistic expectations **

**Chicago: why what is ur lowest grade @idiot sandwich **

**Idiot sandwich: …**

**Idiot sandwich: a 89 in statistics **

**Chicago: eye- **

**Sicheng: bruh I thought it was gonna be BAD**

**Sicheng: Imagine**

**Idiot sandwich: listen u can fail but I cannot**

**Sicheng: lmao**

**Idiot sandwich: I don't follow**

**Sicheng: we're asian Renjun we don't fail**

**Sicheng: I've got all A's**

**Chicago: I'm asian failing**

**Mom: I'm not**

**Tail: I AM**

**Tail: I also was real failing for a time but now just asian failing**

**Chicago: we often are asian failing but my mum no longer has access to my grades so it's fine lol**

**Idiot sandwich: well my mum still does**

**Mom: don't you have a final? You'll be fine**

**Mom: one point away from and A? You will make it up in no time**

**Idiot sandwich: aw thx that was reassuring **

**Idiot sandwich: oof my headache is back gonna go back to sleep**

**Idiot sandwich: love only Taeyong currently **

**[Idiot sandwich is now offline]**

**Chicago: he really picks and chooses huh**

**Mom: hey don't take it personally **

**Mom: I don't love you either**

**Chicago: one day I'm making a hit list and ur name will be first on it**

**Mom: ur too tall, ur gonna get found out**

**Chicago: 10 is way scarier than me I'll send him**

**Sicheng: that's under the assumption 10 would be willing to do that**

**Yuyu: I would take a life for your love my Winko**

**Sicheng: where the fuck did you come from**

**Sicheng: and PLEASE DON'T **

**Yuyu: just say the word and I'll eliminate anyone**

**Sicheng: every day I beg you to kick him out**

**Tail: and every day I say this it too funny to ever have it stop**

**Yuyu: see they all want us to get together**

**Sicheng: who is this "they" and I will fight them**

**Tail: I am they**

**Sicheng: SHUT UP**

**Mom: is that anyway to talk to ur grandfather**

**Tail: for once I am not offended by that**

**Sicheng: I hate all of you and I'm going to class**


	21. Chapter 9

**WayV**

**[December 20th]**

**12:09 PM **

**Gay: A HA HA**

**Sicheng: r u ok**

**Gay: it's that time of year**

**Sicheng: oh**

**Henry: idk what this means**

**Henry: should I be frightened**

**Dad: no but it is drama time again**

**Gay: will I die? Mayhaps **

**Yanggie: this scares me **

**127**

**Square: here it comes**

**Chicago: it's gonna happen gang gang**

**Cutie: homie it's okay, just tell him yes**

**Square: crazy that's what I said**

**Mom: bruh don't you want him to be more open**

**Mom: every year he asks the same question**

**Chicago: I say no for a reason!! The loml is gonna get unwanted attention**

**Tail: it's almost Christmas dude, it's all he asks for and he never asks for anything**

**Mom: but noooo ur gonna tell him no AGAIN**

**Sicheng: FOR THE 3RD YEAR IN A ROW**

**Square: is he already crying isn't he?**

**Sicheng: 10 has been crying for the last 3 days but now he has gotten prepared to cry even more**

**Doughnut: I'm preparing him**

**Sicheng: oh so that's where he is**

**Doughnut: he's doing his makeup with runny types of mascara so when he cries it looks worse**

**Chicago: he's trying to guilt trip me**

**Sicheng: why do u think he only asks via text it's so u don't hear his voice break.**

**Chicago: u put a period are you being honest**

**Sicheng: duh**

**Chicago: ok now I feel bad**

**Doughnut: ok imma stop texting cause 10 is peeking**

**[Doughnut is now offline]**

**Chicago: aaaAAHHHH**

**Cutie: this just in: thing that can be easily solved will not be solved because homie is a lil bitch and homies boyfriend is a scared homie**

**Chicago: idk how I feel about this**

**Sicheng: come on home slice**

**Sicheng: he has crippling philophobia and u r not helping**

**Cutie: ik I'm not new or anything but is it that bad?**

**Sicheng: when I met him for the first time when we were 5 he was already screwed**

**Sicheng: he's 23 now so what do you think**

**Cutie: … okay**

**Chicago: MOVING ON**

**Chicago: I know my answer is always the same**

**Mom: then why are you freaking out?**

**Chicago: huh?**

**Mom: if you know that you're going to say the same thing then what is there to stress about? You care about 10 and want him to be more open so you must have a good reason right? You don't seem to ever change either so this must be a very good reason correct Johnny? **

**Chicago:... **

**Mom: hey I'm just saying, if you are going to constantly turn down the one way he knows how to open up to you, you better have an amazing alternative**

**Chicago: are you trying to prove a point here or something cause you sound like an ass**

**Mom: I'm sounding how you sound to 10 and to everyone else here**

**Chicago: so you're saying that my choice is the wrong one? **

**Mom: I'm saying your choice isn't just brushing him off you make him feel bad**

**Chicago: how do you know you're not Sicheng you're not his best friend**

**Tail: I'm enforcing rule 1 here, PMs**

**JohnYong**

**Mom: I've known him for three years **

**Mom: not once has he ever even cared to get close to someone so fast like he did you Johnny **

**Mom: there's a big part of his brain that always tells him this is bad but he disregards it for you and each time you tell him no you just reinforce it. **

**Chicago: you don't know our relationship**

**Mom: I know that both of you say you want to grow closer but so far somehow 10 seems to be the one taking all the steps. Even if they're tiny ones they're big for him**

**Chicago: you son of a bitch**

**Mom: what? am I hitting a nerve? You get on him about not trying to get close but you aren't helping much either**

**Mom: if you're gonna keep telling him no could you at least explain it to him? Stop making him feel void, you just confuse him**

**Chicago: again how do you know anything about us**

**Mom: you don't think he tells me things? He asks Jaehyun and I about shit all the time about how to be better because he wants to be better. You're not helping him like this**

**Mom: tell him why you're saying no**

**Mom: stop acting like an ass and talk to him**

**Og groupchat**

**12:34 PM **

**Fully capable: I have never seen Yong get mad like that**

**Gay: what what happened**

**Doughnut: im sorry but this is for your own good**

**Gay: what**

**Doughnut: I already talked to Taeil**

**Gay: que**

**[Tail has now been added to the chat. New members must request to see prior messages]**

**Tail: sorry**

**[Tail has removed Gay from the chat]**

**Tail: carry on**

**[Tail has left the chat]**

**Square: yeah… on one hand it really isn't any of our places to tell Johnten what to do or not to do but on the other hand Johnny isn't right rn**

**Doughnut: yeah but before we continue isn't Yong still in the chat**

**Square: his phone is next to me and he went to go sleep in my room**

**Square: Johnny stresses him out**

**Fully capable: ya know if johnten sat down and talked about their problems, u think like 90% percent of them would go away**

**Doughnut: facts**

**Doughnut: but I mean we know how 10 is but Johnny is always the one who is more open, this is just really not like him**

**Square: every year it's never like him so technically this isn't anything new**

**Doughnut: so what are we gonna do about it**

**Square: not interfere I'll let Yong deal with this **

**Fully capable: true love at its finest**

**Square: shut up **

**Square: as if you stand by Channie for every dumb decision he makes**

**Fully capable: that's Renjun's job**

**Doughnut: just to clarify **

**Doughnut: we all know what to do right in the next two minutes right**

**Square: yep**

**Fully capable: of course**

**Doughnut: ok**

**[Doughnut has added Tail to the chat. New members of the chat must request to see prior messages]**

**Tail: yall good?**

**Doughnut: we good**

**[Tail has added Gay to the chat. New members of the chat must request to see prior messages]**

**[Tail has left the chat]**

**Gay: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT**

**Gay: WHY DID YOU REMOVE MY ASS**

**Gay: AND WHY WON'T YOU GUYS LET ME SEE WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT**

**[Fully capable is now offline]**

**[Doughnut is now offline]**

**[Square is now offline]**

**Gay: FUCK ALL OF YOU**

**JohnJae **

**7:04 PM **

**Square: you called him a SOB? **

**Square: You called Lee Taeyong a Son of a fucking bitch**

**Chicago: look I appreciate him all the time but he was too close for comfort. He was totally in the wrong with his "advice" **

**Square: interesting fact: Taeyong has never gotten into an argument with anyone in the gc congratulations you've accomplished a feat none of us thought was actually possible**

**Chicago: I'm sorry are you mad at me? For what defending myself**

**Chicago: if I'm not mistaken your boyfriend was the one who started coming for me**

**Square: I'm not saying that he wasn't in the wrong but everyone who made this into an argument was in the wrong. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow after his depression nap is done**

**Chicago: depression nap? **

**Square: he doesn't like this stuff and he doesn't like to argue**

**Square: I know that he gets into problems that aren't his own and I've tried to tell him that before but do you think I've gotten through to him? No**

**Square: you and 10 go work shit out you really need to for your sake**

**Chicago: I know that, and I will I'm just trying to figure it out**

**Square: ok **

**Square: it's not my place to be so I won't butt in**

**Square: but hey Johnny?**

**Chicago: ?**

**Square: ur my best friend you know that right**

**Chicago: yeah**

**Square: but I'll have to clock you if you call my boyfriend that ever again**

**Johnten **

**10:17 PM **

**Chicago: you're off now right**

**Gay: yeah**

**Gay: also I have to ask even though I already know but just in case I'm ready and packed**

**Chicago: Tenny**

**Gay: I know! I know but let me ask anyway**

**Gay: can I come with you to meet your family in Chicago for Christmas? I'll be good, we won't smash unless everyone leaves the house**

**Chicago: I'm sorry**

**Chicago: I need to apologize in person too but I need you to know now that I am so sorry and I know I'm in the wrong. I've known for a long time but I'm an idiot and never recognized it**

**Chicago: I never once acted like I cared about the reasons you want to go or recognized that this required a lot of strength on your part. You continued to ask me even though you know the answer, and that you never stopped asking every year and I just shot you down. I didn't consider how it made you feel, just how I felt.**

**Chicago: I love you okay and every time this time of year comes around I act like I don't. I've never ever done anything like explain or give you a reason as to why I said no**

**Gay: I never asked**

**Chicago: you never do ask which is why I'm supposed to just be able to talk to you and know these things**

**Gay: but I know that I'm supposed to talk to you, that's what I'm supposed to work on**

**Chicago: I know, and that's not the point right now**

**Chicago: my point is I'm not going to run over your feelings or push your problems to the side because of me**

**Chicago: so baby I do want you to come but I'm scared you'll get attention**

**Gay: what type? Unwanted**

**Chicago: definitely **

**Chicago: my parents are well off**

**Chicago: my family isn't and we always spend time with them on that side of Chicago: I mean I spent more time there than at my own home till I moved here. I want to bring you but I'm so worried, what would happen to you there?**

**Gay: are you worried about your family with me?**

**Chicago: no no they're fine it's the people on the outside**

**Gay: oh I see**

**Gay: babydoll I'm from 5th ward you know that**

**Chicago: babydoll that's a new one, very mushy**

**Gay: yeah and I'll keep calling you that**

**Gay: but lemme finish**

**Gay: I'm from 5th ward, I can handle myself Chicago is just one really big 5W. And I can handle minus 40 wind chill, I can handle ugly looks, I won't even wear red or blue or whatever colours will get you dead in the Southside **

**Chicago: you make me want to cry why are you so understanding **

**Gay: you saw the things you saw and you act like you walked away unscathed. You walked away realizing this isn't how you have to be and I walked away not knowing if I was even going to be able to be a normal person with the stuff I saw stuck in my head**

**Chicago: I had some of my family with me through everything, you were alone really. You're not perfect at being un-alone but that doesn't bother me**

**Gay: I want to come with you Johnny**

**Chicago: …**

**Gay: I won't get hurt**

**Gay: if u say yes I'll let u smash me real hard**

**Chicago: for once you can't buy me with sexy times**

**Gay: fine**

**Gay: please**

**Chicago: tenny…**

**Chicago: I'll teach you some sentences in Spanish for when we go through town**

**Gay: oh my god are you serious I'm already packed come pick me up**

**Chicago: alright love **

**Gay: OH SHIT NEVER MIND**

**Chicago: ?**

**Gay: I NEED TO DO MY HAIR**

**Chicago: baby they won't see you for two days why are you doing your hair now**

**Gay: if I do it now I'll have extra spice when we get there**

**Chicago: … ily**

**Gay: mwah**

**Chicago: say it BACK**

**Gay: luv u**

**Chicago: full thing whole word**

**Gay: not yet but I'm almost there**

**Chicago: I'LL TAKE IT**

**Chicago: ❤❤❤❤❤**

**Gay: shut up**


	22. Chapter 10

**Ot21 **

**[January 15th]**

**5:14 PM **

**Gay: everyone's cancelled and we're all going to hell**

**Doughnut: u just noticed**

**Gay: why tf McDonald's cost so much**

**Sicheng: go to subway**

**Doughnut: eat fresh**

**Gay: AKSNISJANA I WOULD**

**Gay: BUT THAT'S NOT THE FUCKIN SLOGAN ANYMORE**

**Sicheng: WHAT**

**Gay: IT'S FUCKIN HAVE IT YOUR WAY**

**Gay: BITCH IF I HAVE IT MY WAY IMMA STACK EVERYTHING UNHEALTHY AND THEN DIE**

**Tail: the discourse in the subway fandom is strong**

**Gay: I have 10 days to force them to change their slogan back before school starts again**

**Idiot sandwich: ** [ **https://66.media.tumblr.com/1aa517b4b8cdbc4278cb0586ed434ccb/67afd317b26ab7bd-02/s1280x1920/441c8b7b540367b100cdd98ffebc142e8b6dba69.jpg** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1aa517b4b8cdbc4278cb0586ed434ccb/67afd317b26ab7bd-02/s1280x1920/441c8b7b540367b100cdd98ffebc142e8b6dba69.jpg)

**Doughnut: you'll understand why our break is a month once you have 27 papers all due in one minute and u haven't started on 13 of them and you're still trying to get to class while there's a fight going on that you don't care about and you end up late and then you almost fail**

**Tail: that was oddly specific do u need to talk**

**Doughnut: no**

**Dolphin: listen y'all have scared us out of going to college**

**Best Boi: I wanna go to A&M **

**Best Boi: or california schools**

**Nana: I am coming with u!!! **

**Mom: my babies with all of your plans, I'm excited for you**

**Idiot sandwich: hey! You're graduating this year!!**

**Mom: yeah!!! Me, Hyun, Taeil, Doyoung, 10, and Johnny and Yuta**

**Mom: Sicheng, Jungwoo, Lucas and Mark are next year**

**Tail: and I'm fucking still in school this is just a bachelor's **

**Tail: I will still be in school after all you hoes get at least undergrad**

**Best Boi: but u save lives**

**Mom: tru!!! **

**Gay: I just wanna not be dead**

**Nana: @Mom what type of teacher do you wanna be**

**Mom: the one who is chill but still makes u kids learn**

**[Maknae is now online]**

**Maknae: FRICK PRE-CALCULUS **

**Idiot sandwich: are you ok**

**Maknae: NO**

**Idiot sandwich: do u want a hug**

**Maknae: YES**

**Idiot sandwich: go get Chenle then**

**Best Boi: wow **

**Idiot sandwich: I'm kidding loser I'll come over**

**Idiot sandwich: if everyone else comes so I'm not having to hug u for 5 hours**

**Best Boi: coming!! Mom is not home**

**Nana: … babe ur mom hasn't been home for a couple days now right? **

**Best Boi: I'm ok! Do'nt worry**

**Nana: ok**

**Idiot sandwich: **Don't **

**S.O.S**

**Nana: Mark, groceries **

**Fully capable: yeah, I'll get him some while he's over**

**Dream chat **

**6:13 PM **

**Maknae: YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE**

**Maknae: THANK YOH ALL FOR COMING AND HELP ME WITH MY HW**

**Dolphin: no prob bub **

**Idiot sandwich: it wasn't hard**

**Maknae: eat my donkey**

**Idiot sandwich: that's creative**

**Best Boi: 난 이해지마 **

**Idiot sandwich: it's ok I don't expect you to, it's to stupid for a higher being as yourself**

**Best Boi: then why say stupid thing? **

**Idiot sandwich: because I'm stupid**

**Maknae: “i’m stupid” havent you applied to RIce**

**Dolphin: and Berkley and frickin HARVARD**

**Idiot sandwich: anyone can apply**

**Dolphin: when do you get your acceptance letters? **

**Idiot sandwich: late march for harvard and barkeley, april first for rice**

**Idiot sandwich: every day is closer to me getting rejected!!!**

**Channie: if they reject you i’ll kill them pinky promise**

**Nana: y yall solve all ur problems with murder**

**Channie: you don’t?**

**Nana: n e way**

**Nana: renjun ur super qualified for these top colleges, id sh** myself if I even thought about applying**

**Idiot sandwich: bold to assume I didn't shit myself**

**[Idiot sandwich has been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Nana: I-I don't know how to feel about that**

**Jeno: did he just… did he just say he pooped himself**

**Channie: BHAHAHA THE POOR BABY CAN'T EVEN SAY IT I LOVE YOU BBY**

**Nana: take that back**

**Channie: ***ur very nice Jeno**

**Nana: better**

**127**

**7:22 PM **

**Tail: fuck me**

**Fully capable: sorry Kun would be mad**

**Tail: EW MARK UR LIKE 4 YEARS OLD**

**Fully capable: I'M 5 YEARS YOUNGER**

**Tail: SHUT UP YOU WERE IN THE DREAM CHAT YOU ARE FOUR**

**Tail: nonetheless that isn't what I meant in the first place**

**Tail: maybe I should become a medical radiologic technologist instead**

**Mom: weren't you very excited to be a surgeon earlier today**

**Tail: I remembered I have papers due now I hate everything**

**Mom: but I believe in u**

**Cutie: so do I**

**Tail: … **

**Tail: fuck dam if Jungwoo believes in my tiny ass I can do anything**

**Cutie: sounds fucking legit I am unreasonably positive **

**Tail: wait yall do u understand how wack it is to want to be a surgeon and also be a fuckin stripper**

**Chicago: elaborate suddenly I'm intrigued **

**Tail: I'll be with a client and they'll like offer me summat and I'll be like "no I've got class tmr" and they're like "ok cool what r u studying" and when I break out surgeon it's crazy**

**Tail: they know I can cut their dick off**

**Mom: no you can't**

**Tail: they hear surgeon and that's what they think, don't blow this for me**

**Chicago: besides u have me at the booth and then Oggy and Duncan at the doors so if anything did happen you would be fine**

**Tail: yeah that's why 10 is never worried**

**Cutie: now I'm kinda scared to come if I look at one of the performers the wrong way the bouncers might kill me**

**Mom: u have Lucas**

**Cutie: Lucas and I like to go places and stare at guys**

**Mom: do… do y'all look for ppl to take home **

**Cutie: OF COURSE WE DO HAVE I SEEN THE BOYS AT TEN ANS TAEIL'S BUILDING THEY'RE LITERALLY FINE**

**Cutie: we've been doing this for the last two weeks**

**Cutie: Lucas's family makes so much bank we can just keep going**

**Tail: WHELP **

**Tail: imma go to work now**

**Chicago: am I picking u up too or r u driving**

**Tail: come get me I'm lazy**

**Chicago: then ur paying for gas**

**Tail: half**

**Chicago: fine I'll be here in 20 minutes**

**Cutie: have fun don't die smoke a joint**

**Mom: IT'S NOT LEGAL**

**Cutie: u got cross faded **

**Mom: sh I'm trying to be good**

**NoMin **

**8:32 PM **

**(This would all be in korean but again I wrote everything in english)**

**Best Boi: Nana **

**Nana: yeah? **

**Best Boi: I know you told him to come over**

**Best Boi: I didn't ask for that, I didn't need it**

**Nana: … **

**Best Boi: Jaemin! Seriously stop doing this**

**Nana: you would wait until she comes back, Jeno do you not realize that you had no good food in your home right? You would wait for her to come back when you don't even know if she will**

**Best Boi: NA JAEMIN DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME**

**Best Boi: SHE'S JUST BEEN GONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER THAN USUAL**

**Nana: jeno, you never yell so I know that something else is bothering you**

**Best Boi: stop changing the subject**

**Nana: so what do you want me to do? Not worry about you**

**Nana: Jeno everyone worries about you, your mother doesn't remember to give you food or money to buy food, you don't even have a room in the apartment because she throws stuff in there**

**Best Boi: it was just this time **

**Nana: your lying. it wasn't this one time. Over winter break you kept getting skinnier and you noticed too**

**Nana: how often does she forget**

**Best Boi: sometimes**

**Best Boi: but she's just trying to get over it, everyone left us she's trying her best**

**Nana: her happiness is not your responsibility, you can't use her sadness and what had happened in the past to justify her actions**

**Nana: all of that affected you too, moving here and all of your family cutting off contact was hard for you too. But it was a long time ago and maybe you haven't moved on fully but at least you've started. You trying is good but she doesn't try**

**Best Boi: she loves me**

**Nana: maybe so **

**Nana: but even people who love something aren't able to always take care of that thing**

**Best Boi: and you think you can take care of me? I'm not like one of your bird projects I'm not helpless**

**Nana: I never said you were**

** _Nana, typing: I know you're strong eno_ **

**Best Boi: if it isn't you it's Mark or Taeil or Renjun or anyone else! **

**Nana: there's a difference between needing help and being helpless**

**Best Boi: are you saying I need help**

**Nana: if you want me to be honest yes. That house isn't good for you and who knows what else is happening. I'm not saying you're weak but I'm saying please get help**

**Best Boi: if you're acting like something is wrong then my mom needs help too**

**Nana: she does Jen! She needs help**

**Best Boi: what would I do then huh? **

**Nana: go to Renjun, go to Mark, heck even come to me! I just need you safe baby**

**Best Boi: I'm safe, I'm okay **

**Nana: no you're not either of those things**

**Best Boi: I'm safe**

**Nana: Jeno that's ticking me off, stop saying things that aren't true**

**Best Boi: what are you trying to get out of me?**

**Nana: you're safe?**

**Best Boi: yes.**

**Nana: show me your arms **

**Best Boi: what does that prove**

**Nana: show me your arms**

**Best Boi: you can't make me**

**Nana: if there's nothing there then you have no reason not to show me**

**Best Boi: I hate you Na Jaemin**

**Best Boi: I hate you so much**

**Best Boi: stop trying to get something out of me stop being such a crap friend**

**Nana: show me your arms Jeno**

**Best Boi: [image attached]**

**Nana: …**

**Nana: show me the left arm**

**Best Boi: [image attached]**

**Nana: Jen… **

**Nana: Jeno those are new, and they're purple**

**Nana: baby what did she do to you**

**Best Boi: I'm not going to tell you**

**Nana: Jeno why**

**Best Boi: because you cry when you see my arms**

**NoMin **

**9:02**

**Best Boi: I'm so sorry I don't hate you I don't know why I said it you know you're my closest friend**

**Nana: if I thought you meant it I would've stopped reading or gotten mad at you**

**Nana: and I love you which is why I have to do these things**

**Best Boi: Nana am I a baby bird to you?**

**Nana: you're more than a baby bird to me. So much much much more. I need you with me forever and I want you healthy**

**Best Boi: hey Nana, are you upset at me for what I said**

**Nana: no. I understand how much you love her but you need to learn to let her go. She's hurting you Jeno, you're going through physical pain and neglect don't you see that**

**Best Boi: me leaving will hurt her more than she could ever hurt me, I'm all she has**

**Nana: but she's not all you have**

**Best Boi: can we stop this, can we not talk about this anymore tonight**

**Nana: alright **

**MarkMin**

**Nana: Mark he knows and he's upset but I think I'm getting to him**

**Fully capable: how mad**

**Nana: I've calmed him, but god he's got more bruises and they're purple **

**Fully capable: oh my god**

**Nana: I just have to work with him more and keep him safe as best I can**

**Fully capable: but are you okay**

**Nana: hyung he yelled at me and told me to shut up no I'm not okay he never gets mad at anyone so I know he cares and I know he recognizes that this is wrong but what if I push him too far**

**Nana: he's grown up with a mother who hits him but he knows that isn't the norm, he thinks it's the only way she'll be happy and all he ever wants to do is make people happy**

**Nana: Mark my biggest fear is that the only way he'll ever leave is if he feels threatened **

**Fully capable: when will that ever be? She doesn't even feed him and he still thinks she's doing so much for him**

**Nana: that's what I'm afraid of**

**Nana: that he won't ever feel threatened**

**NoMin**

**9:44 PM **

**Best Boi: Nana? **

**Nana: hey, what's up? **

**Best Boi: I know it's late but she isn't home still, can you come over? **

**Nana: I'll come over, but is it possible you can come here?**

**Best Boi: I can… why?**

**Nana: I want you to sleep in a bed**

**Nana: I want you to have good food in the morning and I don't want you to have to walk to school alone**

**Best Boi: come get me? **

**Nana: of course**

**MarkMin**

**Nana: Mark how do u tell someone you love them when you say you love them all the time but you don't mean you love them you mean you love LOVE them**

**Fully capable: it's almost 10 and I'm a college student without a functioning brain let me reread that for the 3rd time **

**Fully capable: ah, you made the word love obsolete **

**Fully capable: tough**

**Nana: screw you ur not help**

**TaeMin**

**Nana: MOM I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH JENO**

**Mom: and this is news how?**

**Nana: yes ok we all been knew I love Jeno and wanna date him that's not new to me or Jeno**

**Nana: but you love Jeno, everyone loves Jeno**

**Nana: I'm fucking IN love with him**

**[Nana has now been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Mom: ah you fucking idiot **

**Mom: just tell him you're in love with him **

**Mom: when ur no longer suspended, goodnight idiot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
> N e way stream kick it!!!


	23. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuwin yuwin yuwin yuwin yuwin 
> 
> But also not really

**127**

**[February 19th]**

**4:57 PM **

**Yuyu: 5 days ago at this minute Sicheng rejected me on valentines day**

**Mom: hun what were you expecting **

**Yuyu: him to stop playing hard to get and admit he's head over heels for me**

**Sicheng: the only thing I'm head over heels for is olive garden and that's on peridot **

**Yuyu: just admit u love me**

**Cutie: yeah like dam even I love him if I wasn't dating Lucas I'd date Yuta**

**Sicheng: that's what Lucas said**

**Chicago: let's be real half the chat would date Yuta if they weren't already together or aro**

**Sicheng: @mom even u?**

**Mom: even I**

**Yuyu: see? That means you should totally date me**

**Sicheng: hmmm**

**Sicheng: no**

**Yuyu: alright who the fuck is [redacted] I'll beat him up so there's no competition **

**Sicheng: pfft good luck with that**

**Cutie: I'm into who is [redacted]**

**Sicheng: only diez knows**

**Sicheng: and my pillow **

**Cutie: and his lotion**

**Sicheng: JUNGWOO SHUT UP**

**Cutie: I WAS JOKING BUT APPARENTLY IT WAS RIGHT KWJSJWKSJSK YOU BE JUST UP IN UR ROOM THINKING ABOUT HIM HUH**

**Cutie: HOW DID YOU SPEND VALENTINE'S DAY THEN SICHENG**

**Yuyu: Winko…**

**Sicheng: WOO FUCK OFF IMMA ROAST UR INSIDES AND STOP CALLING ME WINKO**

**Cutie: vore me daddy**

**Sicheng: STOP BEING FUCKING CRAZY**

**Mom: sometimes Jungwoo is amazing and normal and then other times he does this shit**

**Yuyu: I wanna be Sicheng's jerk off fuel**

**Sicheng: my pp just went limp because of y'all **

**Mom: U WERE TEXTING US WHILE GETTING OFF**

**Sicheng:... like half of us do**

**Mom: WHY**

**Sicheng: well Luwoo are pretty kinky and are exhibitionists **

**Cutie: WHY U GOTTA EXPOSE ME**

**Mom: HE IS BEING SERIOUS????**

**Chicago: I've been lurking at this point and I'm just gonna**

**[Chicago is now offline]**

**Mom: Jungwoo my love, my good child **

**Mom: have you ever been smashing while we're on call**

**Cutie: …**

**Cutie: as an american citizen I plead the fifth**

**Sicheng: they have**

**Cutie: SICHENG**

**Mom: JUNGWOO WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SOMETIMES LUCAS IS CLAPPING UR CHEEKS AND WE'RE HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT ON DISCORD???? **

**Cutie: it was only a couple times**

**Mom: WHAT**

**Yuyu: I wanna be smashed by Sicheng while on call…**

**Cutie: you'd do anything if Sicheng is smashing you**

**Yuyu: dam right he wants to tie me up in an uncomfortable position fine by me as long as pp is inside**

**Sicheng: yuta I beg of you stop talking and I never put ppl in uncomfy positions **

**Yuyu: cute**

**Sicheng: not Y O U**

**Yuyu: aw**

**Cutie: Sicheng he's willing to indulge in all of your kinks just date him**

**Cutie: shit Yuyu wanna come over we can vibe with Lucas**

**Sicheng: ew no**

**Cutie: the counsel did not ask you, we would like to frick with the Japanese pretty boy**

**Yuyu: I'd love to but my heart belongs to one boy and I'll get him eventually **

**Yuyu: Sicheng **

**Sicheng: no**

**Sicheng: we can both be single for the valentines day week**

**Mom: I figured out how to solve both ur problems**

**Mom: get together!!!**

**Sicheng: n o**

**Yuyu: y e s**

**Sicheng: Y'all r terrible I'm leaving**

**Ot21**

**5:12 PM **

**Luke: so um Taeyong just came to me and Jungwoo's place and called me a swine and Jwoo an angry kinky twink and left**

**Luke: I don't know what I did**

**Cutie: Sicheng exposed us after I exposed him**

**Yuyu: we now know you fuck sometimes while we're on call**

**Luke: …**

**Luke: thanks so much @Sicheng **

**Sicheng: u fucking deserve it**

**Yanggie: I'M SORRY WHAT THE H*LL**

**Fully capable: I read it on the 127 gc and no matter how many times I see that I still want to punch Lucas in the face**

**Luke: JUST ME?**

**Luke: WHAT ABOUT JUNGWOO**

**Yanggie: ur the most problematic **

**Luke: maybe so but shut up**

**Yanggie: I will not, I have never shut my mouth and I have no plans on doing it anytime soon**

**Fully capable: has Yangyang ever been silent**

**Junny: other than in class, no**

**Yangyang: and even that's a stretch**

**Channie: listen idk how YY's 504 teacher puts up with him**

**Yanggie: the same way she put up with Yukhei all those years ago, by suffering and then threatening us**

**Luke: thank you Ms. Lieung**

**Luke: also what do you mean all those years ago I graduated like fuckin 2 years ago**

**Yanggie: ancient**

**Kun: … then what the hell am I**

**Yanggie: dinosaur **

**Tail: me?**

**Yanggie: … **

**Yanggie: big bang**

**Tail: I'll kill you and dismember you and then throw you into a time capsule **

**Yanggie: mom come pick me up I'm scared**

**Mom: no, perish **

**Yanggie: then we expel the boomers**

**Maknae: with pleasure**

**Mom: 박지성**

**Maknae: never mind**

**Yanggie: what? He says ur name in korean and suddenly we can't expel the boomers**

**Maknae: so u haven't heard Yong say ur name in his very angry Korean voice**

**Yanggie: what does it sound like**

**Maknae: you don't wanna know**

**Mom: 리유 양양 **

**Yanggie: scary enough goodbye **

**Henry: question**

**Henry: have the parents ever fought**

**Mom: … **

**Mom: once, our marriage is normally happy and healthy**

**Sicheng: what happened **

**Dad: it was a long time ago, it was like a week long and we didn't talk**

**Sicheng: yeah that's why I asked what happened**

**Dad: … the past**

**Dad: we almost divorced**

**Tail: did u have makeup sex**

**Mom: I'M DATING JAEHYUN **

**Square: HE'S DATING ME**

**Tail: makeup sex is makeup sex **

**Mom: no we did not, we had tea**

**Tail: tragic **

**Sicheng: I'll smash Taeil**

**Dad: I am**

**Dad: RUGHT HERE**

**Tail: unfortunately Chengie I cannot**

**Tail: I've got the prettiest boy with me**

**Sicheng: so I have to spend my val week dying and lonely while all y'all are enjoying urselves**

**Sicheng: why is everyone in this gc tkane by other ppl in this gc**

**Doughnut: I'm not but I wouldn't date Sicheng**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm not either but that's how I like it**

**Yuyu: and we've already had our convo**

**Yanggie: what was that**

**Yuyu: he won't smash**

**Sicheng: I have standards**

**Tail: you dated me for 3 months what standards**

**Dad: true mine are low I've been crushing for three years**

**Sicheng: second longest wowie!!!**

**Yuyu: I've got the longest gang gang a solid 6 years!!! **

**Idiot sandwich: … that's a tad bit of a tragedy **

**Yuyu: shut up!!! I'm happy with my crush!!!**

**Sicheng: what do I do that was the nicest thing I've ever heard**

**Yuyu: so do u love me yet**

**Sicheng: no **

**Yuyu: I am chipping away tho!!!**

**Idiot sandwich: w h y**

**Yuyu: because I like to suffer!!**

**Tail: moving away from that topic**

**Tail: why is Johnny so tall tf**

**Gay: u just noticed**

**Tail: no but we're walking to work right**

**Dad: it's five**

**Gay: we r taking a detour for stupidity but let him tell the story**

**Tail: and mind u I'm in normal clothes rn and some dude comes up and apparently he's seen me @ the club and wondered if he could reserve summat**

**Tail: I politely tell him no and that I don't do private rooms and gave him a list of workers who did**

**Tail: HOE GRABBED ** ** _MY _ ** **ARM **

**Tail: but before he could say a single WORD Johnny shoves the guy off of me and says "if I even see you near our club I'll make sure you don't have an arm to grab anyone with**

**Gay: it was epic**

**Gay: also I took 30 bucks from him and dropped his wallet on the ground while he didn't notice**

**Mmom: 10 that's stealing! **

**Gay: he was gonna spend it on me anyway, realistically I just got the payment earlier**

**Square: I don't condone stealing**

**Square: but dam 30 bucks not bad my dude**

**Gay: someone is supportive!!!**

**Chicago: taeil just jumped him for the money**

**Chicago: 10 ran behind an alley I can't believe them**

**Square: TenTaeil will fight over a chicken nugget how are you surprised**

**Yuwin**

**6:23 PM **

**Sicheng: yuta u buffoon come online**

**Yuyu: oml ur DMing me? To what do I owe the pleasure**

**Sicheng: shut up or I'll leave**

**Yuyu: no no nvm**

**Sicheng: ok good**

**Sicheng: do u um**

**Sicheng: do u wanna go see sonic the hedgehog **

**Yuyu: wait**

**Yuyu: you want to go see a movie with me**

**Yuyu: who else? Doyoung? **

**Sicheng: no he's boring to go to the movies with**

**Yuyu: are you being serious right now? You actually want to go to me**

**Sicheng: ur still my friend, let's not sulk the entirety of V week huh**

**Sicheng: oh my god just say yes we can go to eat somewhere afterwards**

**Yuyu: that's actually really nice Winko, thanks**

**Sicheng: yeah no problem I'll pick you up in an hour? **

**Yuyu: aight I'll be ready**

**Sicheng: u better be I want to see the trailers**

**JohnTa**

**Yuyu: akakkaksmskam**

**Yuyu: akskwkskdks**

**Chicago: what**

**Yuyu: [screenshot attached]**

**Yuyu: Do u know how hard it was to be serious during this convo**

**Chicago: thank god u were, at least now he knows ur not insane**

**Chicago: so how long r u gonna keep it up**

**Yuyu: keep what up?**

**Chicago: how long has it been since ur crush on Sicheng went away?**

**Yuyu: que**

**Yuyu: it didn't **

**Chicago: dude I caught on it's ok**

**Yuyu: no I make jokes to hide the fact I don't think I'll ever be able to move on and every day I hold out hope that he'll like me back or admit his feelings but now I know he likes someone else and I think all that did was make it worse cause now I like him even MORE**

**Chicago: oh shit… I'm sorry**

**Yuyu: no no ur fine**

**Chicago: and you don't know who he likes, it could be you**

**Yuyu: he would've told me he is very straightforward**

**Chicago: well if he's anything like 10 he probably has walls put up, so whoever he does like they probably don't know**

**Yuyu: my money's on Taeil **

**Chicago: well then ur in luck! Taeil's taken**

**Yuyu: thanks vv much that gave me more hope which is just more joke fuel**

**Yuyu: gonna go pick out an outfit now!!! **

**Yuyu: should I dress like an e-boy**

**Chicago: dress like Yuta**

**Yuyu: … **

**Yuyu: so an e-boy**

**[Chicago is now offline]**

**Yuyu: THAT DOES NOT HELP**

**Yuwin**

**Sicheng: Yuta?**

**Yuyu: huh**

**Sicheng: don't call me Winko **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuwin yuwin yuwin 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!! Also do you guys think Sicheng will ever date Yuta?


	24. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter full of general stupidity before I go and throw you all another beautiful and stupid Yuwin chapter

**Ot21 **

**[Feburary 29th]**

**7:14 PM **

**Gay: I WANT MY INSIDES REARRANGED**

**Dolphin: anyone know the first 10 digits of pi**

**Maknae: my mom just called me a roast cabbage in English but I don't know if she knew what she was saying was an insult or a compliment **

**Idiot sandwich: these were sent at the exact same time and I don't kno how to respond to any of them**

**Best Boi: ** [ **https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bb91bc4d0178b21d16be94b295519b9/59adc908c8065bb9-d5/s1280x1920/ca97e1762df7a4f3c29b4aad179e120405e696dc.jpg** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bb91bc4d0178b21d16be94b295519b9/59adc908c8065bb9-d5/s1280x1920/ca97e1762df7a4f3c29b4aad179e120405e696dc.jpg)

**Fully capable: normally I would be screaming because Jeno used a meme but i’m currently in shock**

**Mom: 10 N O**

**Mom: and jisung it was an insult**

**Mom: and for renjun 3 . 1 4 1 5 9 2 6 5**

**Idiot sandwich: why do you know that **

**Mom: do not question me I got you the answer**

**Idiot sandwich: true**

**Gay: but will I get fucked**

**Mom: DON'T SAY IT**

**Gay: WHY**

**Mom: WE HAVE MORE OTHER THINGS TO SAY**

**Gay: they already know what these words are and they've all seen porn**

**Mom: I can pretend that they haven't and shut up**

**Gay: I refuse because this is preposterous!! **

**Idiot sandwich: I didn't know you even knew how to spell that word**

**Gay: bold to assume it wasn't autocorrect **

**Gay: ANYWAY**

**Gay: this is outrageous why is johnny not here and why am I not sitting on his god tier peepee**

**Square: it's because he frickin studies at the library**

**Square: like a responsible person**

**Gay: tragic, I want him to be not responsible but he probably has his phone off rn**

**Dad: why is it that every time Johnny is gone 10 becomes a hard R**

**Gay: HOW DARE YOU**

**Gay: I have been a hard R since I was born you himbo**

**Gay: I came out of the womb gay and cussing and ready to smooch Johnny Seo **

**Dad: that's disgusting**

**Idiot sandwich: you just now realized that**

**Gay: I hate both of you**

**Gay: does anyone ever support me here**

**Mom: no u need to be tamed **

**Gay: no one tames me, I am just too powerul**

**Sicheng: EVERYONE SHUT TF UP LOOK WHO CAME FOR A SURPRISE VISIT TO ME**

**Sicheng: [image attached]**

**Yanggie: A B A B Y**

**Henry: do u have a sister???**

**Sicheng: no no, that’s my cousin **

**Sicheng: lil munchkin is turning a year!!! I love her**

**Yuyu: oml is it A-Jin????????**

**Yuyu: HI BABY**

**Sicheng: she can't read**

**Sicheng: she can only say one thing other than hi**

**Sicheng: [video attached] here u losers**

**Best Boi: ㅇㅁㅇ **

**Mom: holy fuxk that's so cute**

**Dad: the sweetest shit**

**Best Boi: A-Jin said my name!!**

**Best Boi: I'm coming over **

**Best: 아진 보고싶어!!!!!! **

**Sicheng: y e s **

**Henry: I appreciate that this chat will drop everything for a baby**

**Channie: I misread that as dropkick a baby and was about to agree heavily**

**Mom: HAECHAN**

**Tail: Donghyuk ur insane, I expected this from renjun**

**Idiot sandwich: woah woah woah**

**Idiot sandwich: I kick second graders not babies let’s not get it twisted**

**Mom: stop kicking children**

**Channie: how do u know that I have even done it yet**

**Idiot sandwich: ohh that's what we were supposed to be doing today**

**Tail: both of y'all stfu**

**Channie: I don't think we will**

**Tail: I hate both of you**

**Channie: we know**

**Gay: OKAY WAIT**

**Gay: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT**

**Gay: A-Jin said Jeno's name**

**Gay: but NOT MINE???¿¿¿¿ **

**Gay: the betrayal**

**Sicheng: I tried to teach her all 21 names but Jeno's name is really easy**

**Gay: my name… my name is literally one sylable**

**Sicheng: idk she just likes Jeno**

**Best Boi: that’s why she bites my glasses!! ^-^**

**Tail: sweet thing I don’t think she’s supposed to bite your glasses**

**Best Boi: maybe she ca’nt see!!**

**Tail: ***can’t boo**

**Yuyu: so you taught her MY name??? **

**Sicheng: well she didn’t learn it**

**Yuyu: it’s the thought that counts**

**Sicheng: wait jen u don’t have a car**

**Sicheng: shit bby I’ll come get you! Don’t walk it’s already dark!**

**Best Boi: it’s okie, I started already**

**Sicheng: where are you?**

**Best Boi: 주유소에**

**Sicheng: 알아, 나는 거기와**

**Best Boi: 오케이**

**Nana: can I go see A-Jin**

**Sicheng: no**

**Nana: R00D **

**Sicheng: A-Jin loves Jeno and Jeno only, you guys will make her cry**

**Mom: she likes me!**

**Sicheng: tolerates*****

**Gay: what about me**

**Sicheng: she likes u a little bit**

**Gay: she literally smiles at everyone**

**Sicheng: so do I??? And????**

**Mom: oof how often does Sicheng fake us out**

**Sicheng: 19/21 of y'all are safe**

**Gay: who are the two terrible ppl**

**Sicheng: Yuta and Yuta**

**Yuyu: eye- u hate me that much**

**Sicheng: yes**

**Yuyu: then you should punish me**

**Sicheng: N O**

**Sicheng: oh my god I hate everything **

**Yuyu: no you hate me!!! **

**Yuyu: we can have the haters to lovers trope and take your anger out on me in the bedroom**

**Sicheng: I hate you**

**Sicheng: so much**

**Mom: you're just helping him Sicheng **

**Gay: that's horrid Yuta leave him be**

**Yuyu: yes after he rams me into the sunset**

**Sicheng: holy balls I hate you **

**Yuyu: hmmm this is giving me just a load of sexy fun time material**

**Mom: a-are you**

**Mom: are you getting it on right now **

**Yuyu: no but later probably **

**Mom: I didn't need to know that**

**Sicheng: neither did I please let me live**

**Sicheng: I'm at the gas station lol bye gone to get Jen**

**Sicheng: [image attached]**

**Nana: two babies and a vv angry Boi **

**Mom: Jeno with A-Jin in his lap hnnnnggg **

**Idiot sandwich: quick question for everyone dating/ it's complicated **

**Idiot sandwich: would u beat the shit out of one of us for them**

**Dad: I don't need to be dating to beat the shit out of u Renjun**

**Idiot sandwich: noted**

**Dad: but other than that gremlin I think it would have to be a very big thing**

**Dad: cause I love all of you**

**Tail: go beat up Xiao Jun **

**Dad: why**

**Tail: idk**

**Dad: okay**

**[Junny is now online]**

**Junny: WHY ME**

**Chicago: 10 would u beat someone up in here for me**

**Gay: duh**

**Gay: I am full of condensed rage so of course I will**

**Square: yes without a doubt I would beat the shit out of y'all for Yonggie**

**Yuyu: sicheng would u **

**Sicheng: yes but not for you**

**Sicheng: just cause I want to see the consequences of roundhouse kicking Yukhei **

**Square: only pros no cons**

**Yuyu: when he logs on he is gonna be upset**

**Sicheng: ** [ **https://youtu.be/BTQRElnYP6Y** ](https://youtu.be/BTQRElnYP6Y)

**Sicheng: skip to 5:14 **

**Chicago: well that definitely is Lucas **

**Chicago: poor guy, imagine not having a brain**

**Sicheng: I mean yours isn't that big either**

**Chicago: do you hate me**

**Sicheng: depends on the weather**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, stay safe everyone!!! 
> 
> And a question for you guys: is there any character in particular you would like me to talk more about, as in give more to their story? If there is let me know in the comments! Thank you all~


	25. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, we have a conspiracy on our hands

**Ot21**

**[March 10th]**

**Best Boi: everyone please stay health! The virus is getting worse**

**Dolphin: yeah I've heard, but hopefully it won't be terrible in Texas **

**Dolphin: oh crap in person school is cancelled **

**Mom: ours too, guess we're all stuck at home and shit**

**Junny: wait…**

**Junny: where are we gonna go? Are they going to make us leave the dorms**

**Junny: @Dad kun?**

**Dad: we will have to leave I believe but… but I don't know exactly what to do but I'll figure it out**

**Dolphin: bros bros bros**

**Dolphin: gimme a sec**

**Dad: is he gonna try and fight them if they're gonna make us go away**

**Dolphin: wait hold up I think she's gonna beat me if I don't do this**

**Dolphin: 小锟! 你们没有一户家吗? **

**Dad: 这是太太钟吗? **

**Dolphin: 钱锟，还有谁**

**Dad: 对。。。**

**Maknae: 妈妈!!!**

**Dolphin: jisung… 闭嘴**

**Maknae: yes mam **

**Dolphin: 锟，过来**

**Dad: 谢谢**

**Dolphin: well I guess you guys are living here now**

**Idiot sandwich: y'all are gonna kill each other and Mama Zhong will kill everyone who isn't already dead**

**Kun: so you guys can call her Mama Zhong but I have to call her Ms. Zhong??? The betrayal **

**Mom: she calls me 小妈妈 because of these fuckers**

**Mom: but she also gives the best life lessons, have a convo with her she's super nice and supportive**

**Dad: so then how did Chenle end up like this**

**Dolphin: I was born early**

**Mom: no you weren't **

**Dolphin: there must've been something in the air when I was born**

**Dolphin: also she doesn't let you call her Mama Zhong because you and Taeyong are the only ones she considers adults**

**Junny: fair**

**Junny: wait does that mean she's our mum now**

**Junny: your mum's cooking smacks**

**Dolphin: yeah that also means if you get a B- she is allowed to beat u within an inch of ur life**

**Nana: hello**

**Nana: oh r we talking about Mama Zhong **

**Dolphin: and being beaten within an inch of your life **

**Nana: all of our parents gave Taeyong the permission to do that lol they really went "keep them safe and beat them if needed"**

**Idiot sandwich: considering I almost ended up with a life of vandalism at age 16 I'd say it was for the best but Taeyong isn't getting that satisfaction**

**Henry: sounds fun**

**Maknae: good god have u ever been beat by Taeyong**

**Maknae: NOT FUN**

**Henry: wait he actually pulled a slipper on you I thought he was joking**

**Mom: I've "beat" every dream member but Mark and Jeno**

**Channie: WTF YOU MEAN "BEAT" AS IF IT WASN'T REAL**

**Channie: MY BUTT KNOWS THAT WAS REAL, THE PAIN WAS REAL**

**Idiot sandwich: I tried to run once**

**Idiot sandwich: he caught me**

**Idiot sandwich: I could not sit down for 2 days**

**Dolphin: ooh that reminds me once I said "you're not my actual parent" and he went "well I'm your actual caretaker right now" and then got the slipper on me**

**Mom: listen if I have children I firmly believe in not being stritch but firm. Sometimes u need to throw a slipper to a child's behind to get them to learn**

**Junny: … **

**Junny: Kun please don't tell me my dad gave you the ability to beat me and Yangyang**

**Dad: YY no**

**Dad: you yes**

**Best Boi: oof**

**Best Boi: I gotten my first assignment**

**Best Boi: not hard I'm just lazy**

**Idiot sandwich: absolute mood my friend**

**Idiot sandwich: what's it over**

**Best Boi: 나는 나의 가족대해 쓰기 해야**

**Idiot sandwich: oh… I see**

**Best Boi: it has to be 4 pages smallest **

**Idiot sandwich: *4 pages minimum **

**Best Boi: but how am I to write about my mom for 4 pages? **

**Idiot sandwich: we believe in you**

**Junny: if anyone can write extra bs do fill up a quota it's you**

**Best Boi: my great talent**

**Best Boi: making big words**

**Fully capable: good cause that shits gonna get u through college**

**Best Boi: it is due at end of year, so I have time**

**YuYong**

**Yuyu: shall I do it**

**Mom: he isn't online tho**

**Yuyu: but he can't resist telling me to shut up**

**Mom: he's gonna come beat the shit out of u**

**Yuyu: that's what I'm hoping**

**127**

**Yuyu: sicheng**

**Yuyu: @Sicheng**

**Yuyu: important **

**Yuyu: @Sicheng**

**Yuyu: winkooooo**

**Yuyu: sichengggg**

**Sicheng: holy balls what do u want**

**Yuyu: I have a question**

**Yuyu: how would you like it if I called you…**

**Sicheng: daddy, Winko, papí, and gege are all OFF THE TABLE**

**Yuyu: aww so I can't call you Lan-er gege**

**Sicheng: Lan is not my last name and I'm not the second of anything**

**Sicheng: do you know how chinese works**

**Yuyu: ok so that means I can call you senpai**

**Chicago: akskdks WHAT**

**Chicago: we know ur from Japan but you really are a gay hentai character aren't you**

**Yuyu: no!**

**Yuyu: in gay hentai they get laid and Sicheng would tie me up and I'd be rammed into the sunset**

**Sicheng: I… I did not know you thought of me as a gay hentai character Yuta but honestly I am not surprised**

**Yuyu: I just want you to tmtmfmu**

**Mom: did he keyboard smash**

**Chicago: 10 told me, it stands for like touch me tease me and then I don't remember the last one lol**

**Chicago: basically it's some Yuta shit even though 10 made it up**

**Yuyu: I have been waiting for yrs for senpai to love me back**

**Sicheng: senpai is gonna throw you into the next century**

**Yuyu: HE SAID IT BACK HE SAID IT BACK**

**Yuyu: SICHENG LIKES BEIGN CALLED SENPAI**

**Sicheng: I did not say that**

**Yuyu: YOU REFERRED TO YOURSELF AS SUCH**

**Sicheng: stop screaming**

**Yuyu: yes senpai**

**Sicheng: s t o p**

**Yuyu: yes**

**Yuyu: senpai**

**Sicheng: I'm going to throttle you**

**Yuyu: how did you know I like being choked**

**Cutie: well if Sicheng doesn't want you it is time for me to come and ask again**

**Cutie: I am once again asking for you to smash with me and Lucas**

**Sicheng: yes please! Go with them! I'm sure Yukhei or Jungwoo would love to be called senpai! **

**Yuyu: unfortunately daddy #2, I cannot. You know my heart belongs to my daddy #1**

**Sicheng: is it me**

**Yuyu: no**

**Sicheng: oh**

**Cutie: that oh sounded disappointed didn't it Yuta?**

**Yuyu: just kidding!!! Of course it's you!**

**Yuyu: akskkaksks u thought it was someone else??? Ur my daddy #1 never forget**

**Sicheng: every day you make me more and more uncomfortable **

**Yuyu: that's just denial**

**Cutie: but Yuta think about it! We can make everyone we know uncomfortable by fucking while we're on call! **

**Mom: don't you dare**

**Tail: while on the topic of Sicheng being daddy**

**Tail: he also has the pullout game of a god**

**Tail: that's all back to lurking**

**Yuyu: Winko! I can't believe you never told me that! You're so talented**

**Sicheng: Taeil I am this close to banging Kun out of spite**

**Tail: …**

**Tail: he would let you**

**Chicago: and that's the type of friendships I'm looking for in this gc**

**Chicago: because of course I would love for someone to duck 10 out of spite (please don't)**

**Cutie: we would, he would let us**

**Cutie: in fact, bold to assume we wouldn't fuck YOU out of spite**

**Chicago: was that a threat**

**Cutie: more like a promise**

**Sicheng: I would fuck all of you out of spite minus dream and baby WayV **

**Mom: that's a very agressive threat**

**Sicheng: a promise!**

**Yuyu: *gasp* **

**Yuyu: everyone**

**Yuyu: HE SAID HE'LL FUCK ME**

**Yuyu: SICHENG WILL SMASH ME OUT OF SPITE**

**Sicheng: every day it requires more and more strength to not kill you**

**Sicheng: and then I remember that's probably ur kink**

**Yuyu: anything is my kink if I'm doing it with you bby**

**Sicheng: someone give me an insult that is equally as painful as "I hope you get corona" but not as emotionally taxing**

**Sicheng: thank you very much Doyoung for the DM**

**Sicheng: I hope you shit bricks and develop erectile dysfunction **

**Mom: Doyoung wtf**

**Doughnut: good then it got the message across**

**Doughnut: ANYWAY**

**Doughnut: I can't believe u live with Chenle now**

**Sicheng: um I have my own happy apartment by myself**

**Yuyu: I'm in his closet**

**Sicheng: no ur not**

**Yuyu: guest closet. Check it.**

**Sicheng: [image attached]**

**Sicheng: who put a small Yuta anime drawing in here**

**Yuyu: me**

**Sicheng: but back to the point**

**Sicheng: they all live there until they're allowed back into the dorms**

**Doughnut: if one of them smothers Chenle is mama Zhong even gonna be mad**

**Yuyu: absolutely not **

**Doughnut: sounds legit**

**Cutie: but back to fucking out of spite**

**Cutie: who would YOU fuck Dongyoung **

**Doughnut: Taeyong**

**Square: try again**

**Doughnut: fine… Sicheng **

**Sicheng: I'd let you**

**Yuyu: *heart breaking***

**Yuyu: *picks up heart and fixes it* **

**Yuyu: I still love you**

**Sicheng: oh my god**

**Sicheng: I cannot stand you**

**Yuyu: then sit down with me in your lap**

**Sicheng: I'm getting a restraining order **

**Yuyu: I will set it on fire**

**Yuyu: you can't get rid of me I ain't going nowhere**

**Mom: this is the only form of stalking I approve of**

**Chicago: you all are terrible to this poor boy**

**Chicago: keep doing it**

**New GC**

**[Chicago has added Gay, Channie, Cutie, Yanggie to the Group chat]**

**[Chicago has named the group chat Yuwin scientists]**

**Chicago: this is the place for the conspiracy**

**Yanggie: YES**

**Yanggie: FINALLY**

**Cutie: I thought there was no one else**

**Gay: me and Chicago have been having this for years**

**Channie: I brought it up with Renjun once and he was like "nah" **

**Chicago: but now we have a cult**

**Chicago: so now we must come with our evidence**

**Cutie: evidence from me**

**Cutie: the day we all got cross faded Sicheng said summat but I was also drunk and high so I can't remember it**

**Channie: I DO**

**Channie: he was like "where is Yuta" and I was like "idk" and he was like "is he okay?" And I don't remember the rest but he did not stop asking about Yuta**

**Gay: that's gay**

**Gay: in the 11th grade we were high and he said "I think I like someone" so I asked who and he said "being in love is stupid I'm going to stop it" and I again asked "who" and he started rambling in some language and I told him that wasn't an answer and he said yes it was**

**Gay: guys he only knows 4 languages. English, Chinese, Korean**

**Yanggie: and hentai**

**Gay: yes but also no**

**Gay: I'm sure it was Japanese but I was also too high and was telling him he was stupid and to just tell me**

**Chicago: did u ask afterwards**

**Gay: y e s**

**Chicago: and???**

**Gay: fucker forgot**

**Cutie: …**

**Cutie: you mean to tell me he FORGOT HE HAD A CRUSH ON YUTA**

**Gay: YES**

**Gay: NOT EVEN HE KNOWS WHO REDACTED IS **

**Gay: unless he remembered and is refusing to believe it**

**Cutie: so he either did have a crush on Yuta and forgot about it **

**Channie: or has a crush on Yuta and forgot but is now in denial**

**Chicago: this has the same energy as stupider Wangxian**

**Chicago: I'm so stressed I wanna tell Yuta but also what if we're wrong**

**Gay: then we would all be fucked**

**Gay: Sicheng would literally kill me because this is private**

**Cutie: so once we get everything together it's gonna be fine**

**Channie: we need to get a whiteboard**

**Channie: who has a room big enough for a whiteboard**

**Cutie: me but lucas is a snitch**

**Chicago: I have room in my new place**

**Cutie: great I’ll go buy it**

**Gay: I’ll bring snacks**

**Channie: I’ll show up**

**Yanggie: I’ll be comedic relief**

**Chicago: alright then yuwin scientists, meeting is over we should all show up tomorrow and put the evidence together**

**Chicago: I acted like I thought Yuta was kidding while we were talking about his crush and he spilled some very interesting information **

**Yanggie: ok but..**

**Yanggie: what if we're right and Sicheng is in love with Yuta**

**Gay: then I hate to say it but…**

**Gay: Sicheng is a dumb BITCH to let that shit pass like Yuta is the sweetest most pervertive boy ever**

**Cutie: you only like him for the kinkiness!!! **

**Chicago: I can be kinky…**

**Gay: don't worry no one can compare to someone who lets me tie them down and then ride them into the sunset**

**Cutie: shut up about ur horny behaviour **

**Gay: this is coming from someone who is probably getting fucked right now because that's his kink**

**Yanggie: eye-**

**Chicago: I hate you all**

**Gay: well ARE YOU JUNGWOO**

**Cutie: I hate you**

**Cutie: he's going slow and he can't see my phone since he's under me if you're worried about privacy**

**Gay: … **

**Gay: @Chicago**

**Chicago: I WILL NOT FUCK YOU DURING A CHAT**

**Gay: not even to try? **

**Chicago: what if I give u a bj and it's really good instead???**

**Yanggie: god stop plsss **

**Channie: I am gonna mute both of you **

**Cutie: Lucas would let you ride while a chat is going on**

**Chicago: he cannot fuck 10**

**Gay: fair point**

**Gay: Hey Jungwoo~~~~**

**Yanggie: I THOUGHT THIS WAS ABOUT SICHENG**

**Cutie: right**

**Cutie: aside from being willing to try any kink (Sicheng u lucky ass bitch)**

**Cutie: FUCKER COOKS!!!! AND CLEANS!!!**

**Chicago: well that's better than someone I know**

**Gay: literally shut up**

**Cutie: N E WAY**

**Cutie: Yuta??? Perfect person**

**Cutie: like we know that Jaeyong are the perfect couple but Yuta is like barely under them**

**Cutie: he and Sicheng would complement each other so well. Sicheng is realistic but Yuta knows how to dream. Sicheng is assertive and Yuta knows how to prioritize what to use his energy on**

**Gay: they would become the 2nd or 3rd best couple here **

**Gay: but after all these years Yuta's crush might go away**

**Gay: so…**

**Gay: they need to hurry up and get together like rn**

**Chicago: agreed**

**Chicago: Yuwin scientists disperse **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! Thank you all for reading and stay safe and wash your hands!!


	26. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ
> 
> This chapter has suicidal themes and a referenced attempt as well as mentions of self harm. Please do not read if you can get triggered, and please if you are feeling these ways please reach out to someone.  
I love you guys and take care of yourselves!!

**WayV **

**[March 17th]**

**9:09 AM **

**Junny: online school is slowly making me lose my grip on reality and I can't figure out who I am anymore and I'm losing all sense of being**

**Junny: anyway here's wonderwall**

**Sicheng: are you okay**

**Junny: ANYWAY HERE'S WONDERWALL **

**Yanggie: he lost all sense of being**

**Dad: wonderwall is a terrifying joke I think he's dying**

**Sicheng: you live with them??? And you didn't notice???**

**Dad: normally they just hit themselves with metal bars so I just don't pay attention that much**

**Luke: oh yeah how is it living with Chenle?**

**Yanggie: I'm constantly bullied since you're not here**

**Dad: not as bad as you would think, his penthouse is fucking huge**

**Sicheng: yeah they have the biggest one in the building**

**Dad: I… where do they get the MONEY from**

**Sicheng: illegal businesses **

**Sicheng: I'm kidding I'm kidding before they sue me for slander**

**Sicheng: his grandfather made bank and his family's company has shares in YAMAHA**

**Sicheng: FUCKING YAMAHA**

**Junny: Chenle is looking over my shoulder and he says that he also is in with Lucas's family company**

**Luke: yeah they're business partners but my brother is more interested than I am**

**Gay: Chenle said to me he is thinking about going into it**

**Dad: well that's good!! **

**Dad: Ms. Zhong is looking over my shoulder**

**Dad: but it's okay she can't read English **

**Yanggie: Mama Zhong just beat Kun with a slipper and said she can read, she just chooses not to**

**Sicheng: where is Hendery? I haven't checked on him yet**

**Junny: 3rd floor, he's the only one who cares about his classes**

**Dad: THRID FLOOR**

**Dad: THERE'S A THIRD FLOOR**

**Dad: y'all are really fucking rich huh**

**Sicheng: you've never been to Johnny's families house huh**

**Sicheng: or Jaehyun's**

**Junny: Chenle says that Yukhei's apartment in China is really nice**

**Dad: he's been?**

**Luke: yeah I've known him since I was like 10 he came over whenever he was here, I mean we've moved twice since his first time but he liked it**

**Dad: I just watched Kun-Hang run into a wall and Ms Zhong did not even flinch**

**Sicheng: are y'all blind?**

**Henry: hello**

**Henry: and also WHAT ABOUT IT**

**Luke: the V is WayV does not stand for Vision it stands for Visual because we all blind and handsome**

**Henry: everyone here has like glasses so thick even Kim K is shaking**

**Sicheng: yeah but at least I use mine**

**Henry: maybe I like not being able to see**

**127 **

**12:12 PM **

**Mom: where's Mark**

**Cutie: uhh idk**

**Doughnut: haven't seen him today**

**Doughnut: or recently**

**Chicago: it hasn't been three days **

**Mom: yeah well two is really pushing it**

**Mom: @Channie **

**Mom: @Channie**

**Channie: I'm trying to get into contact with him now**

**Mom: he knows to check in we've had this discussion and he always makes sure he does why would that change now**

**Yuyu: maybe he's sleeping since he can't go to class**

**Markhyuk**

**Channie: Mark?**

**Channie: Markiieee**

**Channie: just check in, it's been almost 3 days**

**Channie: Mark please, just come online**

**Channie: Mark I'm getting very scared right now**

**127**

**Channie: he isn't reading and he isn't online**

**Sicheng: fuck @Mom want to widespread it throughout the chat**

**Mom: Jeno and Yangyang would not handle it well, nor would Kun or Lucas**

**Mom: that's why I came here first**

**MarkYong**

**Mom: hun please we need a sign, if I have to you know I'll call an ambulance **

**Mom: just let us know**

**Mom: I'll give you 30 more minutes before I call 9-1-1**

**12:22 PM **

**Fully capable: Yong**

**Fully capable: Yong help me please **

**Mom: I'm here I'm right here**

**127**

**Yong: he's here**

**Yong: he is dm-ing me**

**Channie: is he okay**

**Yong: no, but the rest of you don't go to him yet. He's at that point.**

**Doughnut: oh god**

**Yuyu: what the hell do you mean don't go to him? He's going to do something bad!**

**Sicheng: Yuta, calm down**

**Tail: guys ik we want to and talk to him but let's not spook Mark**

**Tail: unfortunately Taeyong is the best one at this is **

**Tail: he was there, after all, when Mark almost jumped in front of a bus**

**MarkYong**

**Mom: I'm always here for you**

**Fully capable: I just… it's getting to that stupid fycking point again **

**Mom: it's alright, what got this coming on today**

**Fully capable: I don't know. I don't know I'm so sorry I can't fix anything by myself**

**Fully capable: I've been trying but it's hard**

**Fully capable: I put scissors and sharp things far away, I remembered **

**Mom: thank you, that's good.**

**Mom: do you want me to come over?**

**Fully capable: no I just want to be okay**

**Fully capable: just help me please**

**Mom: I've got you, do you want me to have Donghyuk come for you hun?**

**Fully capable: I think I need him right now**

**Mom: okay**

**Fully capable: I love him**

**Mom: I know**

**Fully capable: and I love my parents **

**Mom: and your parents **

**Fully capable: and everyone would miss me**

**Mom: they would miss you **

**Mom: and I would miss you**

**Mom: because you're one of my best friends, and I love you**

**Fully capable: love you too**

**Mom: I texted, Donghyuk is on the way okay**

**Fully capable: okay**

**Mom: please stay with me, I'm with you the entire way**

**Fully capable: I'm staying**

**Mom: are your windows closed?**

**Fully capable: and locked **

**Fully capable: I don't want to talk about it today, I just… don't leave me or I might do something I don't know I'm so scared of myself**

**Mom: I'm not leaving until I know you're safe **

**Mom: which is when Hyuk gets here**

**Fully capable: okay**

**Mom: Mark I hate to ask**

**Mom: I really fucking hate to ask because you know I hate to ask and you hate it**

**Mom: but have you hurt yourself today or recently**

**Fully capable: why do you always ask**

**Mom: because the answer is normally yes**

**Fully capable: what if it's no**

**Mom: is it?**

**Fully capable: no**

**Mom: Mark… **

**Mom: how bad**

**Fully capable: nothing deep and I tried to stop it but I wasn't able to before I took away my scissors**

**Fully capable: also Haechan is here**

**Mom: but you recognized it and you stopped so that alone makes me proud of you**

**Mom: you stopped yourself. You've never done that before. You're getting so much better do you know that?**

**Mom: go be with Donghyuk**

**Ot21**

**4:09 PM **

**Best Boi: hey Mark!!! I love you!!! **

**Luke: Mark, stay safe homie**

**Idiot sandwich: leader, stay good**

**Doughnut: we're always here for you**

**Cutie: WASH YOUR HANDS**

**Sicheng: stay funkyyyyy **

**Yuyu: never forget we love you**

**Dolphin: we always are willing to listen**

**Dad: we care about you**

**Junny: you're too kind Mark, stay safe**

**Yanggie: don't burn out, we're here for you 25/8**

**Tail: love you grandchild **

**Gay: gay child ily**

**Chicago: I shall hug you**

**Square: you're literally the best. We need you here**

**Nana: ur our homie**

**Maknae: you have raised me for the past 3 years, thank you**

**Henry: you're everything to us. You're so sweet**

**JenMark**

**5:06 PM **

**Best Boi: ah… I come again to say thank you Mark for everything. You help me all the time with many things, stay strong because you make me strong. Make everyone strong! **

**9:08 PM **

**Fully capable: 💚**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading~ comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! See you all next time


	27. Chapter 15

**MarkYong **

**[March 22nd]**

**4:47 PM **

**Fully capable: I'm gonna come back today**

**Mom: u sure? No one is gonna hate you for being offline to take time for yourself**

**Fully capable: I know**

**Ot21**

**Yuyu: anyway**

**Yuyu: Sicheng didn't even know I was there**

**Sicheng: I feel like I should get a restraining order**

**Maknae: he would shred it**

**Yuyu: listen it's not like a stalk you**

**Sicheng: FIGURING OUT WHAT TIMES I GO WHERE IS STALKING**

**Yuyu: like u don't like it**

**Sicheng: that netflix show You really knew what it was talking about huh**

**Chicago: I mean if u were actually bothered by this u would've filed a order**

**Chicago: yuta I think that means he likes it**

**Sicheng: johnny seo I swear 2 god**

**Sicheng: I hope ur online classes are as bad as Xiao Jun's **

**Chicago: that boy has been singing wonderwall for days**

**Junny: BECAUSE MAYBE YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES ME**

**Chicago: I beg for you please shut up**

**Junny: AND AFTER ALL**

**Yanggie: stop talking please**

**Henry: I hate this**

**Junny: YOU'RE MY**

**Mom: literally cease**

**Junny: WONDERWALL**

**Dolphin: holy fuck shut up **

**[Dolphin has been suspended for 10 minutes]**

**Maknae: things are heating up in the wonderwall fandom**

**Dad: I pray that that's not an actual thing and is just Jisung speaking out of his ass**

**Fully capable: that would imply Jisung has an ass**

**Maknae: so you make your epic return to make fun of me**

**Fully capable: of course**

**Gay: ha #jisungnoass**

**Nana: I'm suddenly getting behind that**

**Nana: #jisungnoass**

**Nana: I'm glad that doesn't get us suspended **

**Maknae: stoooppp**

**Dad: #jisungnoass **

**Mom: #jisungnoass **

**Maknae: ur all horrid**

**Luke: #jisungnoass **

**Luke: payback for being general inconveniences in my life**

**Maknae: but that is fun**

**Maknae: you suffering is amazing**

**Square: question**

**Square: if when u get older and someone younger than u comes in…**

**Maknae: I'll kill them**

**Channie: w h a t**

**Channie: what if you end up liking them**

**Maknae: heck n o**

**Maknae: I never will**

**Maknae: need me a daddy**

**Luke: please shut up**

**Maknae: or a mommy u kno us bi bois aren't picky**

**Fully capable: I really wish you couldn't speak or type**

**Maknae: you raised this **

**Fully capable: **Taeyong raised this**

**Mom: **YOU raised that**

**Mom: you were the one in the dream chat not fucking I**

**Dolphin: I LIVE**

**Idiot sandwich: I wish you didn't **

**Mom: that's not nice Renjun**

**Mom: we've talked about this**

**Idiot sandwich: ugh fine**

**Idiot sandwich: I wish you currently weren't breathing Chenle**

**Mom: that's nowhere near better**

**Yanggie: I didn't go to my online class for Korean yesterday**

**Yanggie: at first I forgot to go for like the first hour of class and then once I realized that I just didn't show up**

**Yanggie: I also didn't attend Mandarin today**

**Dad: stop skipping classes**

**Yanggie: n o**

**Yanggie: also I speak chinese and korean wtf**

**Henry: you cannot speak Chinese shut up**

**Yanggie: hello???? Yes I can?????**

**Henry: what's the measure word for snake**

**Yanggie: 个**

**Henry: ok what's the CORRECT measure word for snake**

**Yanggie: … **

**Yanggie: screw you**

**Doughnut: okay hold up**

**Doughnut: hold the phone**

**Doughnut: Taeyong come here**

**Mom: what**

**Doughnut: idk I have the sudden urge to fight you to the death**

**Doughnut: u know the usual**

**Mom: if we weren't social distancing I would punch you**

**Doughnut: oh I wish**

**Nana: both of y'all are scrawny idk what ur talking about**

**Chicago: all of you are scrawny **

**Doughnut: compared to you!**

**Doughnut: you could punch us through a wall!!**

**Chicago: so could Jaehyun**

**Gay: well the twinks like beefy boys**

**Nana: what if we r both a bit beefy**

**Tail: every day I forget Jeno is quite possibly ripped**

**Nana: as someone who has seen em, it ain't a possibly**

**Tail: if you've smashed him I'll kill you**

**Nana: we haven't **

**Mom: *cocks gun* you better have not**

**Fully capable: *arms bomb* he never would've **

**Best Boi: no no! Don't hurt him! **

**Fully capable: *puts bomb down* hmmm**

**Best Boi: we haven't smashed yet, please let him live**

**Tail: *COCKS TWELVE GUNS* WHAT YOU MEAN Y E T**

**Fully capable: *arms bomb* Jaemin u better fix that shit**

**Nana: this is terrible for me JENO HELP**

**Best Boi: Jaemin didn't come over yesterday, after I asked him**

**Sicheng: that's illegal in so many countries**

**Nana: I HAD TO DO EVERY SINGLE CHORE IN THE HOUSE**

**Nana: YOU ENDED UP COMING OVER ANYWAY**

**Henry: Jaemin committed twenty two war crimes**

**Channie: wait wait wait**

**Channie: I summon to join me, Renjun and Yangyang **

**Doughnut: wait can I do it**

**Channie: fine I guess**

**Doughnut: I present to you the council of the Neo Culture Technology guild. The members are Huang Renjun, Lee Donghyuk, and Liu Yangyang **

**Cutie: (we're a guild?)**

**Yuyu: (just go with it)**

**Channie: The council has been debating what the punishment for Na Jaemin shall be for the last two minutes, and we have decided**

**Yanggie: yes, the council has decided**

**Idiot sandwich: Na Jaemin is sentenced to public execution **

**Mom: but… but why tho**

**Mom: also quarantine **

**Nana: they're going to personally slaughter me in front of my entire Zoom class**

**Nana: in all three of the classes we're in together**

**Nana: YY will show up somehow**

**Channie: he may not actually be dead but he'll wish he was!**

**Mom: well someone sounds excited**

**Idiot sandwich: always!!! **

**Best Boi: can I go outside? **

**Best Boi: wanna go outside**

**Channie: well you can but make sure to stay away from others and be safe and wash up**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm the closest to you, if you disinfect and wash and are safe I'll come walk with you**

**Idiot sandwich: you can come over for the time being if you want**

**Best Boi: ^-^**

**S.O.S **

**Idiot sandwich: he needs to get out of there, he's gonna be at home longer she's gonna get more angry and he's gonna get hurt more**

**Nana: yeah, do you think we can get him to come to your place? **

**Idiot sandwich: I'll let him in, my mom wouldn't even think about it. We always have a place for him**

**Nana: alright, let me ask him if he's willing to**

**NoMin **

**Nana: hey babbyyyy **

**Best Boi: huh? **

**Nana: is it a possibility to go over to Renjun for a while?**

**Best Boi: umm, how long?**

**Nana: well it will be a long time under quarantine, and you being at home will be hard**

**Best Boi: I'll be okay**

**Best Boi: don't worry about me**

**Nana: baby… **

**Nana: be honest**

**Best Boi: when we walk, I will ask him okay?**

**Nana: thank you baby**

**Jenil **

**Best Boi: there is a problem**

**Best Boi: you know I love Jaemin and Jaemin loves me**

**Tail: yeah**

**Tail: but there is a problem? **

**Best Boi: I think I 너무 사랑해 **

**Best Boi: and Nana just very sweet, he loves me like a friend**

**Tail: why do you think that**

**Best Boi: he always says he loves me, but it's like you know he means it like friend**

**Tail: Jeno my love, my baby, my everything**

**Tail: he loves you**

**Tail: he LOVES YOU**

**Tail: let me try again**

**Tail: NA JAEMIN WOULD PROBABLY MARRY YOU ON THE SPOT**

**Best Boi: really?**

**Tail: I love you but imma smack you**

**Tail: holy fuck yes**

**Best Boi: okay**

**Tail: he is the only one who will let you play smash with him cause you beat all of us to shreds**

**Best Boi: that's because u all bad**

**Tail: I will let it slide, because I love you**

**Best Boi: ^-^**

**S.O.S**

**5:17 PM **

**Idiot sandwich: we disinfected Jeno and he's at my place now**

**Nana: how is he?**

**Idiot sandwich: well his bruises seem to be healing and it didn't look like he had any news ones that I could see.**

**Idiot sandwich: mama says she wants to have him live with us**

**Idiot sandwich: I mean, me too**

**Nana: is it gonna happen?**

**Idiot sandwich: I want it to**

**Idiot sandwich: is he gonna ever come back from that though? If we do it on our own he won't forgive us**

**Nana: we have to wait**

**Idiot sandwich: I'm impatient **

**Nana: I know**

**Nana: so am I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!!! And of course have a nice week and wash your hands. Stay safe!


	28. Chapter 16

**Ot21 **

**[March 28th]**

**11:52 PM **

**Cutie: this is so sad why are none of us thicc like I can't steal cake from any of y'all **

**[Tail is now online]**

**[Luke is now online]**

**Luke: you literally live with some of the thickest thighs on planet earth**

**Luke: it's me**

**Sicheng: am I flat? Yes. Will that stop me from hyping up Taeil's thiccness? No**

**Sicheng: Taeil has the biggest ass out of all of us**

**Tail: no copy**

**Tail: just fax**

**Mom: every day I remember how stick I am, Yoonho just likes to manhandle me**

**Square: I am the gentlest person with him**

**Cutie: have you ever thought maybe this is a sign**

**Square: a sign?? For what**

**Cutie: *sighs in spanish* **

**Mom: manhandle me**

**Square: I don't.. wanna hurt you**

**Sicheng: awwwww that's so sweet**

**Sicheng: but if you don't throw Taeyong like the ragdoll he is **

**Mom: exactly**

**Mom: but back to asses and thickness**

**Mom: Johnny is thic thighs **

**Gay: DAM RIGHT HE IS**

**Gay: HIS THIGHS LIKE A WHOLE EXTRA CHAIR**

**Tail: they are a chair you sit on them when you aren't dancing**

**Gay: !!! We should make an onlyfans!!! **

**Chicago: no**

**Gay: fine**

**Chicago: also chair thighs go numb after like 30 minutes Ten, remember that**

**Gay: I will**

**Gay: and I will not give a single fuck do u know how many people just want to take Johnny home??? I gotta make him summat that says property of 9 and then I'll stop sitting on you for 3 hours **

**Mom: I forget you go by 9 at the club**

**Chicago: I almost accidentally called him 10 and he smacked me so fast**

**Gay: and then he learned that he likes being smacked!!**

**Mom: petition to ban 10**

**Tail: no**

**Mom: darn**

**Dad: since I'm dad of the chat can I have rights**

**Gay: the only ppl in this chat with rights are Yong and taeil **

**Gay: are you functioning?**

**Dad: somewhat**

**Gay: hmmm **

**Dad: @Tail pls**

**Tail: ask Yong **

**Mom: no**

**Mom: the rights are not a toy, you must be at least 47% a functioning adult and be prepared to be used as someone to do taxes for every working member**

**Square: true**

**Square: Yong does my taxes thank you baby**

**Mom: 🤢 shut up I don't like numbers like that**

**Square: I give good dick during tax season tho**

**Mom: yes but back to the point**

**Mom: also rights have so much power like I can do this**

**[Mom has changed Luke's name to Disappointment]**

**Disappointment: fuck you**

**[Mom has changed Disappointment's name to Luke]**

**Mom: so my fav homie**

**Mom: u just ain't ready for it**

**Mom: I can't give u spare keys to the car yet**

**Tail: this is the most broken car on planet earth**

**Tail: like a really bad stretch limo**

**Chicago: can a stretch limo even fit all of us**

**Dad: according to google they can fit 8-20 people**

**Gay: then we just make Lucas ride his bike**

**Doughnut: that's mean**

**Luke: thank you! **

**Luke: someone finally is nice to me**

**Doughnut: the tie him to the roof**

**Luke: doyoung I hate you**

**Doughnut: of course you do**

**Gay: but if u guys r planning a hypothetical situation in which we r taking a limo somewhere I'm sure the bottoms of the chat won't mind sitting in laps**

**Idiot sandwich: I'll help make space**

**Idiot sandwich: I'll sit on the floor**

**Mom: no Renjun we have space **

**Idiot sandwich: it's on my bucket list**

**Channie: your bucket list has like 7 things**

**Idiot sandwich: exactly **

**Mom: Renjun hush up**

**Mom: ur gonna be the breadwinner in the dream family**

**Dolphin: my millions???? Do they mean nothing????**

**Idiot sandwich: eat the rich and become them**

**Dolphin: what about just eat Lucas**

**Idiot sandwich: sounds good**

**Luke: I must be a clown thinking maybe one day I would be able to not get played by my best friends**

**Cutie: honey even I come in to clown you every now and then**

**Luke: love that for me**

**Dolphin: lucas clown**

**Sicheng: Yukhei clown**

**Luke: XUXI**

**Luke: FOR ONE DAY PLEASE CALL ME XUXI**

**Cutie: xuxi **

**Cutie: clown**

**Sicheng: x-xu 🤢 xux- 🤢🤢 I can't even say it**

**Luke: you're so lucky going outside for more than 20 minutes is closed and that you live too far for me to just come and beat you**

**Sicheng: you may be 2 inches taller but only one of us can land a punch**

**Luke: who have u ever actually punched**

**Sicheng:...**

**Sicheng: that's for me to know and you to never know**

**Luke: tell meee**

**Luke: do I know them?**

**Sicheng: we all know them**

**Luke: *gasp* was it Hansol??? Did u punch Hansol and that's why he left¿¿¿¿ the tea**

**Sicheng: annsmana n o**

**Sicheng: I would never punch Hansol**

**Sicheng: Hansol just couldn't handle the gay and disintegrated **

**Luke: tell me then**

**Luke: the suspends is KILLING M E**

**Sicheng: ok ok but fair warning it was in hs and by the time you all met him it was sorted out and shit, we cool now**

**Luke: hurry up!!!**

**Sicheng: jungwoo**

**Luke: you did what now**

**Luke: please tell me this is one very hefty prank**

**Sicheng: nope, punched Jungwoo square in the jaw when I was 16**

**Cutie: @Luke the situation was my fault, and like Sicheng said that isn't us anymore**

**Cutie: I promise I've never been punched since**

**Sicheng: and I promise I've never punched him since**

**Cutie: srsly bby, I was kinda a dick in hs. At least to 10 and WW, but it's the past.**

**Sicheng: yeah like now JW is like one of the nicest people I know**

**Sicheng: and in all honesty I consider him a close friend nowadays, really**

**Sicheng: I punch people for him now**

**Cutie: awwww**

**Sicheng: but I would sell ur bf for 5 dollars and a potato chip**

**Cutie: *worried* awwww**

**Luke: should I be afraid**

**Sicheng: not until quarantine is over**

**Yanggie: MOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

**Yanggie: HENDERY AND CHENLE THREATENED TO COUGH ON MEEEEEE**

**Mom: Kun-Hang, Chenle, that's not nice**

**Mom: you all know Yangyang has a weak immune system, even if he doesn't catch that he'll probably get the common cold and die**

**Yanggie: eye-**

**Yanggie: I hate it here**

**Luke: welcome to the club**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!!


	29. Chapter 17

**127**

**March 30th**

**[2:07 PM]**

**Sicheng: aaaaa help**

**Sicheng: help**

**Sicheng: pls**

**Sicheng: @Chicago you would be helpful here**

**Yuyu: may I help?**

**Sicheng: do you know anything about photography? **

**Yuyu: a bit**

**Chicago: what do you want**

**Sicheng: ok either of you help I need an idea, how do u take an abstract picture with only paper**

**Chicago: did ur prof assign it to y'all? **

**Sicheng: Yeah**

**Sicheng: I was gonna ask 10 but 10 is doing his classes and he is actually good at being off of his phone**

**Yuyu: like this maybe? [Image attached]**

**Sicheng: wait that's actually pretty cool**

**Sicheng: did you use the purple lights to make the colour?**

**Yuyu: yep!**

**Sicheng: wow I didn't know you kept them after that one time**

**Yuyu: well I'm not gonna let good lights go to waste**

**Yuyu: also you got em for me why would I throw away a gift?**

**Yuwin**

**Sicheng: Nakamoto Yuta **

**Yuyu: I don't think anyone saw it**

**Sicheng: good**

**Sicheng: I can't do any nice things for you without the entire chat going bonkers**

**Yuyu: that's cause you never do nice things for me**

**Yuyu: also wow my fully name, did u get angry Winko????? U should take out all that anger on poor little old me**

**Sicheng: I'm going to block you **

**127**

**Yuyu: ** **also you got em for me why would I throw away a gift? **

**[Yuyu has deleted a message]**

**Yuyu: anyway, hoped that helped**

**Yuwin scientists **

**Chicago: I SCREENSHOTTED IT HAHA BITCH**

**127**

**Yuyu: you know if you can't think of anything you can just use my pic**

**Sicheng: I don't wanna steal your work**

**Yuyu: it's not stealing if I let you use it, besides, I didn't edit it or anything so you can do that part**

**Sicheng: only if I need it**

**Sicheng: but thanks man**

**Yuyu: anything for u senpai**

**Sicheng: I let my guard down, I wasn't prepared for normal Yuta after we had a functioning convo**

**Yuyu: SICHENG LAOZU SEXY**

**Mom: honestly… were you surprised**

**Sicheng: yes I thought we were being normal**

**Yuyu: oh please, even when we get together I'm still gonna be like this**

**Sicheng: what's this when you speak of**

**Mom: wow guess he has it all planned out, you should date him**

**Sicheng: gods sake you all are relentless **

**Tail: we want our ship to sail duh**

**Tail: we want y'all to**

**Tail: FUCK**

**Yuyu: PLEASE**

**Yuyu: LITERALLY RAM ME INTO THE SUNSET AND THEN **

**Yuyu: you know what I'm not gonna say it my kinks are to not be delved into on a public chat**

**Tail: we already know you're unless your joking that you're into: bdsm, pet play, overstim, probably knife play**

**Yuyu: NO ONE KNOWS THAT ONE**

**Tail: oh, oops**

**Mom: YUTA WHAT**

**Sicheng: I WILL LITERALLY FUCK YOU BEFORE I USE A KNIFE TO TURN U ON**

**Yuyu: WE GOT EM BOYS SICHENG SAID HE WOULD FUCK ME**

**Yuyu: I see this as a complete and utter win**

**Sicheng: if you're gonna ask me to drag a knife across ur skin I sure as hell won't **

** _Yuyu typing: so you will fuck me if I don't bring in the kn_ **

**Sicheng: but listen my pp is not going near u I WILL NOT FUCK YUTA**

**Sicheng: so everyone in the chat, pls do not encourage this man**

**Yanggie: hmmm**

**Yanggie: no**

**Yanggie: go smash him Yuta**

**Sicheng: I am going to COUGH on you**

**Yuyu: if it makes you feel any better I haven't done anything with knives yet we can experiment with it together bby**

**Mom: what is it with this chat and near death experiences making them horny**

**Yuyu: I either die or get fucked I don't see any loss in that at all**

**Mom: omg Jungwoo come fuck Yuta or summat**

**[Cutie is now online]**

**Cutie: gladly**

**Yuyu: no I've almost broke Sicheng he's gonna kill me or fuck me**

**Yuyu: and that's a winwin**

**Yanggie: I would kill you even for that pun**

**Sicheng: I will as well**

**Yuyu: Sicheng can start I'll let you violate me**

**Sicheng: SHUT UP PLEASE**

**Mom: I think he thrives off fear **

**Yuyu: because I know once I've worn him down enough that he will realize I'm the best for him!!! I will win!!!**

**Sicheng: that is not how this works**

**Ot21 **

**[5:45 PM]**

**Yanggie: um @Dad????**

**Yanggie: you left Chenle's apartment and you've been gone for 3 hours??? **

**Yanggie: didn't tell us anything???**

**Mom: was it a family emergency?**

**Yanggie: I don't think so he just looked at his phone and left**

**[Dad is now online]**

**Dad: hmmm**

**Dad: I'm on my way back**

**Yanggie: that is not the answer where did you go**

**Dad: to a place**

**Tail: omg wow**

**Tail: aight**

**Tail: so he came over and disinfected and then we fucked for 2.5 hours**

**Dad: WHY**

**Tail: they all know everyone fucked**

**Sicheng: congrats!!!! You're no longer a virgin!!!!**

**Tail: cherry popped cherry popped**

**Dad: S T O P**

**Tail: also gave me a vv good bj**

**Yanggie: YOU JUST LEFT ME FOR SMASHING**

**Yanggie: YOU LEFT ME WITH CHENLE FOR HIM**

**Dad: yes**

**Dad: no matter what I would ditch you for Taeil**

**Henry: I would leave you for anyone **

**Yanggie: eat dirt and die trash**

**Henry: Filho da mãe**

**Yanggie: Hundesohn**

**Henry: seu cu de burro**

**Yanggie: Evolutionsbremse**

**Mom: stop cursing at each other in Portuguese and German**

**Yanggie: at least I know German **

**Henry: my Portuguese is not that bad! **

**Henry: I make an effort to learn! I can do pretty well**

**Yanggie: yeah pretty well when it comes to cursing**

**Henry: this just in: Liu Yangyang is a prick**

**Yanggie: as I should be**

**Dolphin: this is a very interesting virtual catfight we have going on rn**

**Henry: catfight? CATFIGHT?**

**Dolphin: I said what I said**

**Henry: I reccomend you don't test the boy who is bulkier than you**

**Dolphin: listen the only bulky people are Johnny, Jaehyun, and Yukhei**

**Henry: yeah well compared to you I'm ripped beyond compare**

**Dolphin: moooommmm **

**Dolphin: Hendery is bullying meeeeee **

**Mom: I do not see it**

**Henry: showing up in ur bed tonight Chenle**

**Dolphin: ok but we can't be too loud, my mom won't like it if we break the bed**

**Yanggie: kakskskmak WHAT**

**Henry: why are so many of you pros at making the rest of us uncomfortable?**

**Dolphin: the sheer willpower to do so**

**Dolphin: my energy is just that strong ya know**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I will be taking a break for the month of June, my mental health is deteriorating and I don't want to dish out poor chapters. I will be back in July^-^


End file.
